Never Piss Off Mercedes
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: Random drabbles all about the fabulously divaesque Mercedes Jones. Various pairings, all according to my whims. Rating has gone up due to drabble 74: Mercedes Sam
1. Chapter 1: MercedesKarofsky

AN: The way they've portrayed Mercedes thus far in season 2 has _really_ irritated me. She's a strong, beautiful woman, do they really have to make her obsessed with food because she's got curves? So, in an effort to appease myself, I churned out this little one shot. Because Karofsky's always struck me as the type to be scared of anyone who would fight back. Takes place before Furt. I don't own anything, don't sue!

"He threatened to kill me."

Mercedes felt her whole world stop. Kurt was sobbing softly on her shoulder, and Mercedes brought her hand up to stroke his hair. Kurt had dragged her into an empty classroom before Glee practice and told her that Karofsky had been bullying him for some time now, and he had been too scared to mention it to anyone until now. A cold fury welled up inside of Mercedes. "Call Blaine," she said softly. Kurt did, and as soon as Blaine arrived, Mercedes handed Kurt off to him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Thank you for having him call me," he said softly.

"You're welcome." Mercedes left the room, and marched into the locker room, a red haze obscuring her vision. Karofsky was in the locker room, putting on his letter jacket. Karofsky gave her his standard glare.

"What are you doing in here, loser?"

Mercedes balled up her fist and let a killer right hook fly. She smiled grimly as she heard the _crunch_ of breaking bone. Karofsky went down like a ton of bricks, Mercedes right after him. She grabbed him by the jacket and banged his head against the lockers. "If you even _think_ about looking at Kurt the wrong way again, I will remove what little balls you have. Understood?"

Karofsky merely stared, eyes wide and terrified. Mercedes slammed his head against the locker again.

"Answer me," she growled.

"I got it! Let me go!" Karofsky howled suddenly.

Mercedes did as asked, and stood, carefully kicking one foot into his ribs, making him cry out in pain again. "I'll be watching you, Karofsky," she said, smiling sweetly. She left the locker room, dusting her hands off.

**END**

Well, what did you think? Remember, reviews are love, flames are stupid! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: MercedesPuck

AN: I know this was a one time thing, but I'm thinking of trying my hand at a few Mercedes drabbles. So without further ado, drabble number 2!

Drabble 2: Beautiful

Cleavage? Check.

Stilettos? Check.

Jeans that hug and show off her ass-ets? Check.

Lip gloss? Not quite.

Mercedes carefully smoothed on her favorite shade of MAC, a shimmery nude pink. She gave herself a long look in the rearview mirror before getting out of the car. Head held high, she sashayed into the school. Within two minutes of walking into the school, she was rewarded with the sight of Azimio walking into a bank of lockers as he stared at her.

Similar scenes played out the whole day, with different reactions from different people. Tina gushed that she looked 'gorgeous', Quinn gave her a big grin and told her that she looked amazing, even Finn shyly said that she looked 'really hot'. The reaction she most wanted, however, came at the end of the school day. Mercedes had been touching up her makeup in the bathroom, so she was the last to arrive.

"Holy shit." Puck breathed, giving Mercedes a long, thorough look. Mercedes walked to her seat, mindful of the sensual walk her heels gave her. Puck glared at Artie, who just so happened to have his wheelchair parked next to Mercedes's seat.

"I approve, Wheezy." Santana said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Santana."

"So, uh, Beyoncè, what prompted the change?" Puck asked, abruptly picking Brittany up and placing her in Artie's lap, not that either person minded. He took the newly vacated seat next to Mercedes.

"Nothing, just proving a point." Mercedes said airily, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What point?"

"Big girls can be sexy too." Mercedes said sweetly.

**End**

Speaking as a big girl, or rather, as me and my mom call it, diva sized, it's so frustrating to see how diva sized girls are never portrayed as sexy in the media. So, here's Mercedes looking and being sexy! She's just so beautiful, and Puck is such an ass, I had to do it. Remember, reviews are love, flames are stupid!


	3. Chapter 3: We're the 3 Best Friends

AN: More Drabbles!

Drabble 3: We're the Three Best Friends...

It was really odd how it started, Mercedes, Puck and Finn's friendship. Mercedes had almost completely withdrawn from everyone following Kurt's transfer, and when she did see Kurt, it was always with Blaine along. Kurt was well meaning, but he couldn't help but ignore Mercedes when in Blaine's presence. One such day, Mercedes was half listening to them tease and flirt when she heard someone speak up from the doorway.

"Hey, Mercedes, wanna play Call of Duty with us? Puck says you're pretty good." Finn asked, smiling shyly.

Mercedes fairly flew from the room. Puck was already seated in the living room, controller in hand. He grinned at Mercedes. "Hey Beyoncé."

"Hey. Thanks for getting me out of there," she said gratefully. "So, whose ass am I kicking?"

The trio passed several hours in front of the PS3, with Mercedes emerging as the reigning queen of CoD. Finn was completely flabbergasted. "Wow, Mercy, Puck wasn't kidding."

Mercedes smiled, and took a bow. "Thanks Finn!"

"Hey, do you want to come over and play again next weekend?" Finn asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're fun."

And that's how it began. Mercedes would meet up with Puck and Finn every weekend for tournaments, and she usually brought some sort of food for them to munch on, all homemade. One weekend it was chocolate chip cookies, another it was homemade buffalo wings. One weekend, after playing later than normal, Mercedes dozed off on Finn's shoulder.

"Mercy's sleep," Finn whispered.

Puck cast a glance at the slumbering girl. "Ya know, she's a pretty cool chick."

"Yeah, she really is. One of a kind." Finn grinned. "We're the three best friends that anyone could have."

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be allowed to watch that movie."

**End**

What did you think? I'm fairly new to the world of drabbles, so SPEAK UP!


	4. Chapter 4: MercedesRachel

AN: A Mercedes/Rachel interaction drabble. Takes place in Special Education, before Will and Emma have their talk.

Drabble 4: Sectionals

Mr. Schuester had declared that he was open to any and all suggestions for the setlist for Sectionals, and of course, Rachel immediately stepped up to volunteer her services.

"That does it! Rachel, we have all worked just as hard as you, and I for one am SICK of you hogging the spotlight!" Mercedes said firmly, eyes narrowed.

"Well, surely you realize that I am the most talented member of Glee?" Rachel said loftily, looking around for confirmation. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No, you are not. We are all talented because we know how to collaborate. That's the reason why all of your talent doesn't mean a thing." Mercedes was on a roll. "If you knew how to work with other people, then we could really be a wonderful thing. But your idea of collaboration is we stand in the background while you sing. I'm tired of it. So, sit back down, and let someone _else_ take the spotlight for once.

Rachel huffed. "Well, I suppose you think you're the one to steal _my_ spotlight."

"Look, Hobbit, it's not _your_ spotlight; it's _ours_. So why don't you sit down and shut up, for once?" Santana spoke up.

Mr. Schue was quite taken aback. "Do all of you feel this way?" He asked curiously. He received slow nods.

Rachel stomped her foot. "That's not fair! You know none of them like me, Mr. Schuester!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "We don't like you because you're a spotlight hog. Deal with it."

Mr. Schue patted Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, why don't we let some other people have a shot at this for a change?" He said gently.

Rachel huffed and flounced to her seat. Mercedes smiled; it was a little victory, but hey, at least Rachel had been toppled off her Glee throne, if only for a little while. Santana discreetly slapped her five. "Way to go, Wheezy."

**End**

I'm really starting to like this drabble thing...it makes me feel better about the lack of Mercedes. As always, reviews are love; flames are stupid!


	5. Chapter 5: MercedesPuck

AN: This is going to be a little angsty, so you've been warned! Takes place immediately after Furt, when Kurt has just left to go to Dalton. Also, I could not for the life of me figure out how to fix the formatting on the song that is included.

Drabble 5: Who Can I Run To?

Mercedes poked her head into Mr. Schue's classroom. "Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mr. Schuester looked up and smiled warmly. "Of course Mercedes. What's up?"

"I was hoping that at Glee today, I could sing a song that means a lot to me."

"Sure. Do you want to go at the beginning?"

"Yes please."

"Well, you're all set. See you later!"

Mercedes smiled weakly, and made her way out into the hallway. Since Kurt left, she had felt so alone. Everyone around her was busy with their boyfriends/girlfriends, serving as a stark reminder that Kurt had been the only one she could go to with her loneliness. No one else really understood what it was like knowing nobody wanted you. She continued through her day in the same thoughtful vein, breathing a sigh of trepidation once Glee rolled around. She slowly made her way into the classroom and sat down.

"Mr. Schue, I have some _great_ ideas to showcase my voice at Sectionals," Rachel began.

"Actually, Rachel, Mercedes would like to sing before we get into the setlist."

Rachel sighed. "Very well, not that it will make a difference, once you hear what I have planned."

"Rachel, would you just SHUT UP! God!" Quinn said in exasperation. "If Mercedes has something she wants to sing, can't you be quiet for _five freaking minutes_?"

Rachel huffed.

"Say something so we can tear into you." Santana growled. "Yo, Wheezy, sing!"

Mercedes summed up a small smile, and stepped to the front of the room. "Since Kurt's left, I've been kinda down, and this song really spoke to me," she explained. Brad began to play.

_As I stand here contemplating_

_On the right thing to decide._

_Will I take the wrong direction_

_All my life? Where will I go_

_What lies ahead of me?_

_I have strong determination,  
And I'm not afraid of change.  
I have yet to find that someone,  
Who would care to satisfy me,  
To stay right by me._

_Who can I run to,_

_To share this empty space?_

_Who can I run to,_

_When I need love?_

_Who can I run to,_

_To fill this empty space_

_With laughter_

_Who can I run to,_

_When I need love?_

_And my mind is so confusing,_

_Who could be that special one?_

_Everyday I'm trying to find you,_

_All along, I've got to know_

_Is there a place for me?_

_I know love has many meanings,_

_And a message very clear._

_All it takes is time and patience,_

_To bring it near_

_But look at me, tell me_

_Who can I run to,_

_To share this empty space?_

_Who can I run to,_

_When I need love?_

_Who can I run to,_

_To fill this empty space_

_With laughter_

_Who can I run to,_

_When I need love?_

Mercedes's voice trailed off, and everyone just stared. Normally, Mercedes had a powerful voice that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Today, her voice was beautiful as usual, but there was a haunting melancholy tone to it. Mercedes forced down what sounded suspiciously like a sob, and left. Without a glance, Puck got up and raced out after her.

"That was beautiful," Brittany whispered. "Can we do that at Sectionals?"

"Everyone would cry." Rachel muttered. She gave a cry as her head was jerked backwards.

"Oops?" Quinn said sweetly. "Your greasy hair must have latched onto my hand."

Santana snickered.

Mercedes had hurried to the ladies' room, and was breathing deeply, trying not to cry. She leaned against the wall, and covered her face with her hands.

"Beyoncé? You alright?"

Mercedes cleared her throat, removing her hands from her face, and fixing her hair. "I'm fine Puck, thank you."

Puck leaned against one of the sinks. "Are you sure? You look like you're going to cry."

"Well, my best friend was bullied out of the school; I don't have anyone any more. I mean, I'm glad he feels safe, but now I'm completely alone."

Puck put his hands in his pockets and shuffled awkwardly. "Look, I know we don't have the greatest history, but you aren't alone. I'm here." Seeing Mercedes's incredulous look, he hastened to add, "if you want me to be."

"What's in it for you?"

"I get to spend time with one of the baddest girls in the school."

A slow smile spread across Mercedes's face. "Okay, you've got me."

"Come on, let's go sell Schue on a solo for Sectionals. You've got it."

Mercedes felt another smile spread across her face. Puck offered her his arm, and led her from the bathroom.

AN2: Well, that was fun! I'd love some ideas, pairings, anything that I can do drabbles about! So, drop me a review, a private message, anything!


	6. Chapter 6: MercedesFinn

AN: I'm feeling pretty good so far! So good in fact, that I'm going to step out of my love for Puck/Mercedes and do a Finn/Mercedes! Oh, and the song from the last chapter was 'Who Can I Run To?' by Xscape.

Drabble 6: Missing You

"Puck and Rachel? You've got to be kidding." Mercedes's jaw was very close to the floor.

Tina shook her head. "Nope, so serious. If Santana wasn't messing around with Anthony Rashad, I wouldn't give Rachel two minutes to live."

Mercedes giggled, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't know? She started messing around with Anthony not five minutes after she heard about Puckleberry."

Mercedes felt time slow down. "But Anthony and I-"

Tina's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..."

"We weren't dating, but he made it seem like he wanted to. Like he really liked me," Mercedes said tonelessly. "I'm going to go to the auditorium. Tell Mr. Vargas that I'm sick or something."

Tina bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes made her way to the empty auditorium, sitting down on the stage, and running her hand through her hair.

{I really thought maybe I was going to luck out...guess not. I mean, what guy turns down Santana Lopez? She's thin, she's gorgeous, and she's a cheerleader. I knew it was too good to be true.} Mercedes leaned back on her hands and let out a huge sigh.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"I guess you found out? About Anthony and..."

"Yeah, Tina told me," Mercedes interrupted.

Finn stepped closer, hands in his pockets. "I was coming to tell you. I should have told you..." He trailed off. "Can I sit down?"

Mercedes made a noncommittal gesture with her hand, and Finn hopped onto the stage next to her. She gave him a sidelong glance. "Told me what?"

"That you could do better than Anthony. He's kinda a man-whore."

"Where?" Mercedes laughed self-deprecatingly. "There aren't exactly a long line of guys waiting to date me."

"That's not true. I know of at least one guy that would love to date you, but he's scared."

Mercedes finally turned to look Finn in the eye. "Who? And why would he be scared?"

"He's worried that..." Finn fidgeted. "That you'll just laugh at him, and think that because you don't have much in common, you won't want to give it a shot. And he's kinda shy."

Mercedes shrugged. "I guess he won't know till he at least asks me on a date or something."

Finn thought for a second. "So you would be okay getting to know someone who you don't have a lot in common with?"

"I won't know if we have much in common until we get to know each other better. He probably doesn't know me all that well. Not many people do."

Finn looked out over the auditorium. "Tell me something about you?"

Mercedes gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Finn shrugged. "Be-be-be...cause I don't know you that well either?" He tried.

Mercedes shrugged. "Sure. I have a few rock CDs that only Kurt knew about."

"Like who?"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers, Breaking Benjamin and Halestorm."

Finn's face lit up. "Really? I like them too."

Mercedes leaned close to Finn, and narrowed her eyes mock-menacingly. "You better not breathe a _word_. I have a rep to maintain."

Finn grinned. "I won't, I promise."

The bell rang, and both teens stood up to leave. Mercedes stopped Finn before he could walk out the door.

"You can pick me up at my house Saturday night at six, and take me to Breadstix."

A smile slowly lit up Finn's face, before confusion replaced it. "How did you know?"

Mercedes shook her head. "If you hadn't proved it before with your talk of a mysterious 'friend', you definitely just proved it to me now. Come on, let's get to Glee."

Finn fell into step alongside the shorter girl, grinning.

AN: Well, what did you think? I'm not much for very 'obvious' romantic resolutions, as you can see. I'd actually like to try my hand at a few, but subtlety is more my cup of tea. I'm thinking of making a reaction fic to their relationship; would anyone be interested in reading it?

As always, please let me know what you think, and if there is anything you would like to see! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: MercedesFinn

AN: Thanks for all the support! It really does give me the inspiration to keep going! As promised, here is the reaction fic! SN: I really love the Mercedes/Quinn friendship, and I hate that it wasn't explored more in season 2. I really don't think Quinn is the type of person to turn her back on the girl who took her into her home. So, there is a little Mercedes/Quinn friendship in this drabble.

Drabble 7

Mercedes was standing at her locker after school when a pair of hands slipped over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Trey Songz?"

"Who?"

Mercedes giggled, and removed the hands, turning to give her boyfriend of two weeks a big smile. "I'm just teasing. What's up?"

"Well, do you remember when we went out last weekend? To that coffee shop?" Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Mercedes nodded cautiously. "Yeah..."

"Well, Santana and Brittany happened to see us..." Finn continued.

"Can't we keep anything personal?" Mercedes groaned.

"Not any more."

"So, who knows?"

"Everyone."

Mercedes rested her head against the locker. "Great. I didn't want anyone in our business!"

Finn squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder. "Maybe its for the best."

"What do you mean?"

Finn shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I kinda want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend. I understand that you didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but is it so wrong that I do? You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Sadie. Can you blame me for wanting everyone to know that?"

Mercedes melted. She stood on tiptoe to kiss Finn's cheek. "Of course not, boo."

"Come on, let's go to Glee." Finn laced his fingers with Mercedes's, and they set off.

They were the last to arrive, and instantly, all conversation stopped. Every eye swung towards the two of them, and their enjoined hands. Quinn strode towards them, eyes narrowed. She stopped in front of Finn, and gave him a long look. "You break her heart, I will run you into the ground," she said fiercely. She smiled at Mercedes and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy for you, Mercy."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you Quinn."

Santana smirked. "Finnocence and Wheezy...who woulda thought it?"

Brittany smiled. "I like it." Tina shot Mercedes an encouraging smile.

Finn's smile faded as he noticed the conspicuous silence of Puck and Rachel. Rachel was staring at Mercedes thoughtfully, Puck was staring off into space. Rachel turned her head, and met Finn's eyes. "Does she make you happy, Finn?"

Mercedes tensed slightly. Finn nodded slowly. "She does. Does Puck make you happy?" He asked, nodding in Puck's direction.

"He does. I'm really happy for you," Rachel said softly.

"I'm happy for you too, Rachel."

Just then, Mr. Schuester came in, and Mercedes and Finn took their seats.

AN: What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8: MercedesRachel

AN: Thanks for all the support! This particular drabble is dedicated to LandAmongTheStars, whose good humor I have trodden on most abominably. Hints of one sided Muck, Puckleberry, and implied Quick.

Drabble 8

When Mercedes heard that Puck had gone back to Quinn, she felt her heart break. Mumbling an excuse to Kurt, she headed for the auditorium, her sanctuary when McKinley got to be too much. She got onstage, and gave a gasp.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess. I'm assuming you heard about Quinn and Puck?"

Mercedes gave a gusty sigh, and sat down at the piano bench. "Yeah," she admitted, letting her fingers drift over the keys.

Rachel leaned on the piano, dark eyes troubled. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

A cynical smile twisted Rachel's face. "He is a complete..."

"Man-whore?"

"I was going to say heart-breaker, but yes, that too."

A matching smile appeared on Mercedes's face. "He got you too, didn't he?"

Rachel looked down at her hands. "Yes. You as well, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah."

"We never meant anything to him."

"I know that, and you know that, but still..."

"Why does it hurt to see him with Quinn?"

"Because all his faults aside, he is the biggest charmer. He worms his way into your heart, and then he leaves."

Mercedes laughed, an ugly, bitter sound. "You're right about that."

The bell rang, and both girls jumped. "Well, guess it's time for Glee," Rachel said halfheartedly.

Mercedes bit her lip. "Rachel..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Rachel gave a soft, genuine smile. "Feeling's mutual."

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! What should I do for my next drabble? More Finn/Mercedes? Maybe a little Puck/Mercedes? Maybe something that's overtly romantic?


	9. Chapter 9: MercedesFinn

AN: Glad everyone is enjoying my drabbles! By request, here is a Finn/Mercedes! Warning: Contains sexy, rocker chick Mercedes. You've been warned!

Drabble 9

Mercedes had never been one to laze around when she wanted something. If there was something she wanted, she tried her damnedest to get it. Which is why, when she noticed that Finn Hudson was in fact, ridiculously cute when he smiled, a plan began to formulate. It also helped that now that Kurt had a steady, loving boyfriend in Blaine, he was back to his old self. Friday night found the two best friends having a plotting session in the basement, while Finn was at a late practice.

"Mercy, I think we need to shock Finn into realizing you're perfect for him."

Mercedes rolled over onto her side to look Kurt in the eye. "How?"

Kurt smiled. "I think a rock song would be a start."

Mercedes sat up and gave Kurt a deep look. "Rock? Do I _look_ like a rocker to you?"

Kurt smiled knowingly. "You did it once."

"That was in a _group_, diva."

Kurt sighed. "Do you want this to work, or not? I'd much rather my brother be in a relationship with you than one of the skanky Cheerios."

Mercedes gnawed on her lower lip. "If you're sure..."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure." Kurt leaned forward, a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "Here's what we'll do..."

Two weeks after their first planning stage, Mercedes was standing on stage in front of Finn, clad in curve hugging black pants, the black corset and fishnet shirt she had worn during her brief tenure as Doctor Frank N. Furter, and silver jewelry. Kurt had given her a sexy smoky eye, and her lips glistened as she opened them to sing.

_You don't know that I know,_

_You watch me every night._

_And I just can't resist the urge;_

_To stand here in the light._

_Your greedy eyes upon me,_

_And then I come undone._

_And I could close the curtain;_

_But this is too much fun._

Mercedes's voice was a throaty growl, and she kept her chocolate brown eyes fixed on Finn. For his part, his jaw was near the floor, and Mercedes thought she detected a gleam of interest in his eyes. Her thought was proven correct as Finn's eyes slowly slid over her curves as she launched into the chorus.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me._

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's all give and take,_

_The kinda life we make_

_When your line is crossed,_

_I get off._

_I get off._

Mercedes closed her eyes halfway, caressing the mic stand. She could faintly hear Finn clear his throat, and a slow, sultry smile spread across her lips.

_So much left unspoken_

_Between the two of us._

_It's so much more exciting_

_To look when you can't touch_

_You can say I'm different_

_And maybe I'm a freak_

_But I know how to twist ya_

_To bring you to your knees._

Finn's eyes were positively glued to her, and inwardly Mercedes rejoiced.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me._

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's all give and take,_

_The kinda life we make_

_When your line is crossed,_

_I get off._

_I get off._

She ran her fingers delicately over the swell of her cleavage, and Finn gave a strangled, "Cheesus."

_But what you don't know_

_What you can't see_

_Is what I do for you_

_I do for me_

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_Yeah_

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me._

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's all give and take,_

_The kinda life we make_

_When your line is crossed,_

_I get off._

_I get off._

_Yeah, I get off._

Mercedes was breathing heavily as the music faded. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kurt giving her a thumb's up as he headed out the back door of the auditorium. Mercedes focused on Finn, who was sitting stock still in his seat, cheeks slightly flushed. She gave him a small, sexy smile. "What did you think?"

Finn stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, jumping onto it in one smooth motion. Mercedes watched him quizzically. She gave a startled exclamation as Finn pulled her flush against him and kissed her, hard. He pulled away and smiled. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Mercedes smiled. "Glad you liked it."

AN: I'm on a roll! Whoo-hoo!


	10. Chapter 10: MercedesPuck

AN: By request, a Muck with a side of Bitchy Santana! Takes place after Furt, but before Special Education. Not connected with any previous drabbles.

Drabble 10

Ever since Kurt had transferred, Puck made it his mission to be Mercedes's one man army. He ate with her at lunch, walked her to class, and generally spent his time making sure the diva was too preoccupied to be sad. Mercedes grew suspicious after a few days, and called him out on it.

"Puck, I really appreciate you walking me to class and all, but it's really not necessary."

Puck nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Why?"

"Because I want a second chance."

Mercedes gaped. "What? Why?"

"Because in the short time we were together, you were the coolest girl I'd ever dated. I want a chance to be with you, seriously. So, I figure making sure you don't get lonely with Kurt gone is a start." Mercedes was at a genuine loss for words. Puck smiled. "So, can I continue to walk you to class?"

Mercedes gave a wordless nod, and followed Puck as he led her to her History class. Down the hall a short distance, Santana watched and fumed.

Mercedes and Puck were happily talking in Glee when Santana sauntered in. She looked directly at Mercedes and said, "You do realize he's going to be sleeping with me while he's 'dating' you, right?"

Puck glared. "Santana, can't you find someone else to screw? I'm unavailable."

"No, you'll be unavailable when I _say_ you're unavailable. And no 'girlfriend' is gonna change that."

Puck rolled his eyes. "We were fuck buddies, not exclusive. Get over it."

Santana gave Mercedes her best glare. "You know I'm right, Wheezy."

Mercedes stood up. "Look Santana. If Puck wants to stop messing with you, that's on him. Don't try to tell him what he can and can't do because he does _not_ belong to you."

Santana gave her a long look. "Honestly Puckerman, what do you see in her?"

Mercedes moved until she was an inch from Santana's face. "I don't put up with any bullshit for starters. Let Puck worry about Puck. It makes you look...desperate otherwise," she said evenly.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Santana seethed.

Mercedes folded her arms. "Girl, if you wanna knuckle up, go ahead. I will wipe the _floor_ with your bulimic ass." Santana moved to slap her, and Mercedes grabbed Santana's wrist in a vice-like grip. "Really? Do you _really_ want to fight about this?"

"Leave Puck the hell alone!" Santana shrieked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I will leave him alone when he _wants_ to be left alone." She let go of Santana's wrist with a disgusted sigh and sat back down. "The conversation is finished."

Puck wrapped his arm around Mercedes's shoulders. "That's why you're my kinda girl."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and removed his arm from her shoulders. "I'm not your girl."

"Yet."

AN: Well? I feel so bad for writing bitchy Santana, because I really do love her...I'm going to go cry now.


	11. Chapter 11: MercedesFinn

AN: Here's Finn singing a song to Mercedes! I though he should return the favor to Mercedes from Drabble 9. Speaking of, the song I used in that drabble was I Get Off by Halestorm.

Drabble 11

Finn wiped his hands nervously on his pants. It had taken some vocal maneuvering on his part, but he'd managed to find the perfect song to dedicate to Mercedes. He couldn't stop thinking about how sexy she'd looked, up on stage and singing that song. Quinn was supposed to be leading her to the auditorium, where everything was set up. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, Puck and Mike. The three guys gave him varying smiles and nods. "We're all set!" Sam said brightly, grinning.

"Cedes is gonna _freak_," Puck threw in. He and Mercedes had bonded over their pursuit of Rachel and Finn, respectively.

"Kurt, why are you taking me to the auditorium?" Mercedes's voice could be heard just outside the doors. Quickly, everyone got into place.

"Come on Sadie!" Kurt led Mercedes into the auditorium, and sat her in the front row, center.

"Hit it!" Finn cried. A soft r&b tune started to play. Sam, Puck and Mike stood just behind and to the left of Finn, and they started to sway to the music.

_Yo, tell me fellas have you seen her?_

_(Seen her)_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That a young'n ever seen before_

Mercedes's jaw dropped. Finn's voice was slightly off; he wasn't used to singing r&b, but his small dance moves were so cute! She kept her gaze solely on Finn, a smile playing around her face.

_I said yo, tell her girls I wanna meet her_

_(Meet her)_

_On second thought that ain't the way to go_

_I got to give her game proper_

_Spit it so she'll get it, there she is I gotta stop her_

_Or should I talk about her smile?_

_(It's been done before)_

_Or what about her style?_

_(It's too obvious)_

_I'm outta time, she's out the door, I gotta go for mine_

Sam, Puck and Mike were singing backup, complete with some dance moves that had Mike's stamp all over them. Mercedes's smile kept growing.

_I think I'll say yo_

_I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I gotta admit, you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say yo_

_I know you're trying to leave, but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you_

_How I'd love to keep you here with me, oh baby_

Finn began walking down the stairs, eyes trained on Mercedes. He held out his hand as he started the next verse.

_Now shorty grab hold of my hand_

_And let's pretend the floor is ours_

_You know I don't really dance,_

_But I can one, two step, one, two step._

Finn pulled Mercedes out of her seat, and they began dancing. Finn's eyes stayed locked on Mercedes the whole time.

_Now if the music is moving too fast_

_(Too fast)_

_Grab my hand a little tighter_

_(Tighter)_

_Don't be afraid to move a little closer_

_Girl, there is something about you that makes me wanna say_

_(Aw yeah, aw yeah)_

_Yo, I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I gotta admit, you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say yo._

_I know you're trying to leave, but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you_

_How I'd love to keep you here with me, oh baby_

Mercedes stared up at Finn as the last note died off, eyes wide in surprise. Finn gave a shy smile. "Well, what did you think?"

Mercedes's answer was a long, thorough kiss. Kurt couldn't fight the huge grin that spread across his face, and Puck and the rest began to clap and hoot. She pulled away smiling. "It was wonderful."

AN: Hope you're still enjoying! Thanks everyone for your continued support! The song used is called Yo (Excuse Me Miss) and it's by Chris Brown. It's not the full song, however, I just shortened it a bit.


	12. Chapter 12: MercedesArtieTina

AN: Sorry about my absence! My cat chewed through every laptop cord in the house, bless his little furry heart. So, here's a new one, by request, a Mercedes/Artie/Tina triangle! This will take the place of Duets.

Drabble 12

When Mr. Schuester announced a round of duets, he received a mixed reaction. Rachel smiled brightly at Finn, already deciding what song they would sing; Santana and Brittany linked pinkies in advance; Mike and Puck both groaned and shook their heads.

"And another thing guys, I'll be picking the pairs."

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged incredulous glances.

Mr. Schuester read off the list of duets, and Mercedes was rather pleased to be paired with Artie. She approached him and sat down. "So, do you have any song ideas?" She asked.

Artie shrugged. "Not really."

"I was thinking..." The two of them talked earnestly until they were released, agreeing to meet up at Artie's house the next day to pick a song. Mercedes had never really spent a great deal of time with Artie one-on-one prior to this. They shared a love of r&b and soul, and those genres were pored over to get the perfect song. Once it was found, it was practiced to perfection. The performance was scheduled for Friday, and on Wednesday, Artie brought up a valid point.

"How should we perform this?" Artie asked. "I mean, it's really not a dancing song..."

"I think we should sing directly to each other. I'll get a chair to sit in, and face you while we sing. Mr. Schue didn't say we couldn't."

Artie nodded. "It sounds like a plan."

"Great! Well, I've got to get home. Same time tomorrow?"

Artie nodded. Mercedes planted a kiss on his cheek and left. Artie touched his cheek and blushed. Mercedes had such soft lips.

On the day of their performance, Mercedes had butterflies in her stomach that she knew had nothing to do with their song. Mr. Schuester had picked the performances at random, and they were in the middle. When their time came, Mercedes pulled up a chair and sat facing Artie in front of the class. Brad began a soft guitar intro on the piano.

(Artie)

_Yo, what up, this is Artie, with Mercedes J._

_I serenade the girls with my acoustic guitar_

_You know what I'm saying?_

_Yo, fellas having problems witcha chicks?  
I want you right now to turn the lights down low,_

_Pull your girl up next to you_

_I want you to sing this to her._

Artie had never noticed how deep Mercedes eyes were. He stared into them as he began to sing.

_If death comes for me tonight girl,_

_I want you to know that I love you._

_And no matter how tough, I wouldn't dare_

_Only to you I would reveal my tears_

_So tell the police I ain't home tonight_

_Messing around with you is gonna get me life_

_But when I look into your eyes, Man_

_You're worth that sacrifice._

_If this is the kinda love that my mom used to warn me about,_

_I'm in trouble,_

_I'm in real big trouble._

_If this is the kind of love that old folks used to warn me about,_

_I'm in trouble,_

_I'm in real big trouble._

_I need y'all to do me a favor._

_Someone please call 911_

_Tell them I just been shot down_

_And the bullet's in my heart_

_And it's piercing through my soul_

_Feel my body getting cold_

_The alleged assailant is five foot five_

_And she shot me through my soul_

_Feel my body getting cold._

Mercedes took a deep breath, smiling slightly as she met Artie's gaze.

(Mercedes)

_So cold_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner_

_I think I'm trapped here for a while, yeah. (Artie: But I'm right here with you girl.)_

_And every breath I fight to take_

_Is as hard as these four walls_

_I wanna break._

_I told the cops you wasn't here tonight_

_Messing around with me is gonna get you life_

_But every time I look into your eyes_

_Damn, it's worth that sacrifice._

Mercedes laced her fingers with Artie's.

(Artie)

_If this is the kinda love that your mom used to warn you about_

_Cedes, you're in trouble. (Mercedes: I'm in real big trouble.)_

_You're in real big trouble. (Lord knows I'm in trouble)_

_If this is the kind of love that the old folks used to warn you about_

_(Every day, every night, yeah) I'm in trouble. (I'm in real big trouble)_

_I'm in real big trouble._

_You got anything to say girl?_

(Mercedes and Artie)

_Someone please call 911_

_Tell them I just got shot down_

_And it's piercing through my soul_

_Feel my body getting cold._

As the song drew to a close, Mercedes leaned forward and kissed Artie as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Artie kissed back, and for a short while they were the only two people in the room. Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"That was great guys."

Mercedes gave Artie a shy smile, and they took their seats.

Puck gave Tina, his partner, a sidelong glance. "Are you...grinding your teeth?"

Tina folded her arms and glared in Mercedes's general direction. "Don't be stupid Puck. Of course not." She snapped.

"I thought you and Artie broke up."

"We did," she all but growled.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"I don't know."

AN: What did you think?


	13. Chapter 13: MercedesFinn

AN: Let's be realistic here, Mercedes is probably going to get neglected on the Valentine's Day episode, so I thought I would give her a Valentine. The situations will be based off 'A Very Glee Christmas'. And since I forgot to mention it _again_, the song I used previously was 911 by Wyclef Jean and Mary J. Blige.

Drabble 13

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

Mercedes opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Lord, just get me through today," she sighed as she rolled out of bed. She headed into the bathroom, sighing again.

Today.

February 14.

Valentine's Day.

Or as she was mentally calling it, "Single's Awareness Day." If her mother wasn't so observant, she would fake sick. Mercedes was not fond of Valentine's Day.

No, scratch that.

She _loathed_ Valentine's Day. Ever since it stopped being a requirement to provide valentines for all the kids in the class, she'd hated it. She'd never had a boyfriend, and watching all the couples in school be _extra_ lovey-dovey made her want to vomit. She completed her ablutions and headed downstairs and out the door.

McKinley was every bit as bad as Mercedes had expected. Red and pink abounded, along with flowers, hearts and candy. She went through the day robotically, failing to notice the longing glances she was receiving. Finally, Mercedes trudged into glee, feeling depressed and rather bitchy. The texts she had received from Kurt weren't helping. Kurt was bragging on the dozen roses, Godiva chocolates and homemade lunch he had received from Blaine, along with a new Burberry scarf. Mercedes was now positive that her eye was twitching uncontrollably.

She took her seat in Glee, ignoring the way Rachel was holding hands with Puck as he spoke softly to her. She ignored the kisses Sam and Quinn were exchanging, and the black roses Tina was gushing over. When Artie rode in with Brittany on his lap, her eye twitching increased in ferocity. She looked down at her phone, avoiding eye contact. Thus, she was abruptly startled when a dozen long stemmed deep purple roses was thrust into her field of vision. She gasped.

"Um...Kurt said purple was your favorite color."

"It is," she murmured. She dragged her gaze upwards to meet Finn's chocolate brown gaze. "Are these for me?"

Finn nodded, and held out a card and a Symphony bar, her favorite. "Kurt helped me pick them out," he said awkwardly.

By now, all eyes were on them. Even Mr. Schue refrained from speaking. Rachel looked like she had been smacked in the face; the rest of the glee club was no better. Mercedes opened and closed her mouth several times before deciding on a simple, "Thank you."

"You haven't even opened the card yet," Finn pointed out with a crooked smile.

Mercedes opened the card. It was very simple, a large red heart centered on a white background with 'Happy Valentine's Day' in pretty script. She opened it to find Finn's nearly illegible scrawl, "I'll pick you up tonight at seven. Dress nice."

Mercedes's jaw dropped. She held up the card and met Finn's gaze again. "Did you just ask me out?"

Finn grinned. "Yeah. So how about it? I thought I would take you to Carrabbas in the next town over."

Mercedes was very thankful her deliciously smooth chocolate brown complexion didn't lend itself to blushing. "Um...sure, I'd like that."

Finn's eyes lit up and he tugged her out of her seat to wrap her in a huge hug. "Great!"

Mercedes felt a smile growing on her face. She stood on tiptoe to kiss Finn's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

AN: What did you think?


	14. Chapter 14: MercedesSantana

AN: I love you guys so much for your reviews! They really mean the world to me! I have, for your reading pleasure, a Mercedes/Santana duet, with a little Puckleberry to get them riled up. It's kinda AU.

Drabble 14

"Can you believe he's with _her_?" Santana fumed.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "He played us both."

"For Man-Hands of all people."

"How should we go about maintaining our...dignity?" Mercedes mused.

"Just follow my lead."

The two rejected girls practiced for the better part of two weeks, getting everything _perfect_. The day of the performance, before Mr. Schue could start Glee, Santana and Mercedes stepped forward.

"Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, we'd like to perform a song," Mercedes said, smiling.

"By all means, ladies, please do."

A soft Middle Eastern beat began as they stepped to the front of the room and took their places.

_Ay_

_Ay (Mercedes: Nobody likes being played.)_

_Ay_

_Oh, Mercedes, Mercedes_

_Oh, Santana, Santana_

Both girls began moving their hips slowly to the beat. Puck sat up just a tiny bit straighter.

_(Santana)He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_(Mercedes)I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about_

_(S)He kissed me, he's a one and only, beautiful liar_

_(M)Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about_

Their dance was slinky, sensual, and held the attention of every straight male in the room.

_(S)We'll never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer?_

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry_

Santana let her eyes drift half shut as she danced, knowing that Puck loved when she did that.

_Ay! Let's not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let's not start a fight_

_Ay! It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha Ha Ha!)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Mercedes couldn't recall the last time she had felt so sexy. The beat and the dance she had learned made her feel how she imagined Beyoncé must feel every day; sexy and unstoppable.

_(M)I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

_(S)I didn't know about you then, til I saw you with him, when_

_(M)I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_(S)You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?_

_(M)We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak's over_

_I have to let go_

_The innocence is gone_

Mercedes blatantly winked at Finn, who blushed a deep tomato red.

_Ay! Let's not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let's not start a fight_

_Ay! It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha Ha Ha!)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_(M)Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed_

_(S)And I wish I could free you from the hurt and the pain_

_But the answer is simple,_

_He's the one to blame_

_Hey!_

The girls were back to back, facing the members of Glee, and delighting in watching Puck squirm.

_Ay! Let's not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let's not start a fight_

_Ay! It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha Ha Ha!)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

The song ended, leaving everyone staring open-mouthed. Puck had a slightly drooling expression on his face, which gave rise to a glare from Rachel. Mercedes and Santana slapped each other five and sat down.

AN: What did you think? I think that Mercedes and Santana would be an _unstoppable_ duo. Of course, 'Duets' proved it, but I like exploring the concept. The song is 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyoncé and Shakira. And yes, I know that Mercedes is singing Shakira's part. I thought it would be too much if I had it the other way around. As always, please review!


	15. Chapter 15: MercedesQuinn

AN: I got a request for a Mercedes/Quinn friendship, so here you go! Takes place after Furt.

Drabble 15

Quinn plopped down on her huge bed, bowl of popcorn in hand. "It's the kettle corn kind."

"Oh don't act like you don't love it!" Mercedes retorted. Both girls were kicked back in pajamas and bright green facial masks. Ever since Quinn had moved back in with her mother, the girls made it a habit to get together every other weekend for a sleepover. Usually Kurt would join them, but since he began attending Dalton, he had been busy making his own friends and doing his own thing.

Quinn grinned. "Of course I do, I just didn't want to sound to eager."

Mercedes tugged Quinn's pigtail playfully. "Whatever. What's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Mani pedis, of course!" Quinn wiggled her fingertips in Mercedes's face. "It wouldn't do for the music world's hottest undiscovered talent to be seen with raggedy nails!"

"Who, you or me?"

Quinn pulled Mercedes's hand towards her. "You of course. I don't want to be famous."

"Why in the world not? It'll get you outta this dump." Mercedes waved her other hand airily. "One of these days, I'm going to be the new Beyoncé, and I won't have to look back."

Quinn paused, and looked into Mercedes's eyes. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"When my first album goes platinum, you and I are going on a ladies trip to Jamaica."

Quinn smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Mercedes returned the smile. "I promise." The two girls linked pinkies briefly before Quinn returned to Mercedes's nails.

"So, tell me about this Anthony Rashad thing."

"Not much to tell...except that Tina told me that Mike told her that a certain _somebody_ in Glee has a problem with Anthony and I talking. This _somebody_ gave Anthony a 'talking-to' after football practice from what I hear."

Quinn leaned forward expectantly. "Oh? Who?"

_10 Years Later_

"I can't believe we're in Jamaica," Twenty-six year old Quinn Fabray-Evans gushed. She adjusted her sunglasses higher on her nose, looking out over the sparkling water.

"I can't believe you thought I'd forget!" Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"It's ten years to the day, 'Cedes. How did you do that?"

"I wrote it on my calendar, and counted down the years." Mercedes winked at her friend, and linked arms with her. "Now, let's get into our beach house, so we can get down to the beach! I'm in serious need of a mai-tai."

"Are you sure I'm not tearing you away from your new boyfriend?" Quinn teased.

Mercedes giggled. "Girl please! Noah will be just fine without me for a week. The 'baby I missed you' sex will be _so_ worth it."

Quinn cracked up, before smiling fondly at the platinum selling R&B diva. "I missed you."

"We talk every week."

"It's not the same as you and I actually being in the same place together."

"I know. You and Sam need to come out to L.A and visit sometime."

"Right now, my husband is the _last_ thing on my mind. You mentioned mai-tais?" Giggling like teenagers, the two girls made their way to the beach house.

**End Drabble**

AN: What did you think?


	16. Chapter 16: MercedesPuck

AN: Got a request for a Puck/Mercedes! This will be a few years after the previous drabble, so fifteen years into the future. Note: I still am not a Rachel fan, but I am trying my hardest NOT to be evil. Multiple pairings, all according to my whims.

Drabble 16

Mr. Schuester had done his level best to make sure that the Glee fifteen year reunion went off without a hitch. He'd sent out invitations via email and Facebook, called the ones whose numbers he had, booked a nice hotel conference room, and got an amazing caterer. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for his kids (no matter how old they got, they would always be 'his' kids) to arrive.

Unsurprisingly, Artie and Brittany were first to arrive. From what Mr. Schue could recall, they weren't married, merely very good friends. Brittany's work as a choreographer for an up and coming pop star kept her hopping all around the world, while Artie had made a killing as a video game programmer.

"Mr. Schue, hi!" Brittany bounced up and swept him into a big hug.

"Brittany, Artie! It's so wonderful to see you! How have you been?"

Artie wheeled up and gave his trademark smile. "Busy. No matter how many groundbreaking, innovative video games you invent, it's never enough."

"I played one once. It hurt my head." Brittany said thoughtfully.

Thankfully, Mr. Schue was saved from asking by a glowing Quinn and Sam. "Quinn, you look radiant! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"When are you due?"

"In another four months." Quinn gently rested her hand on top of her baby bump. "Twin girls."

"That's wonderful. And Sam, how are you?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Can't complain."

"Glad to hear it. Artie, Brittany, great to see you guys!" Hugs were exchanged all around, only interrupted by the arrival of Tina and Mike Chang. Mr. Schuester had been invited to their wedding, after which the newlyweds had promptly moved to Boston, where Mike was a principal dancer in a well known dance company. Tina had a rapidly growing fashion boutique that, due to a certain famous patron, was expanding to include New York and Philadelphia.

Next to arrive, to the surprise of everyone, was Finn and Santana Hudson, in the company of Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Santana smirked. "What? Not the Mrs. Hudson you were expecting?"

"Hell no." Artie muttered under his breath.

"Well...when did you guys get married?" Mr. Schue asked politely.

Santana looked up at Finn with such a blatantly loving look that everyone gawked. "About two years ago."

Finn kissed Santana's forehead. "Yeah."

"Where are you guys living now?"

"Dallas. Finn is the therapist for the Cowboys."

"And what do you do, Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Head coach for the cheerleaders."

"Finn?" A new voice spoke up from the door, and everyone turned.

"Rachel...hi."

Rachel hurried forward to give Finn a hug. "You never answered my emails, and your number's been changed."

"Um...Rachel..."

"I missed you, wanted to apologize for how we ended senior year, but no one would tell me anything..."

"Rachel!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm married. Happily."

"To who?" Rachel gasped, horrified.

"Me." Santana stepped forward, lacing her fingers through Finn's.

Rachel's gaze darted back and forth between Finn and Santana for several awkward seconds until Mr. Schue stepped in.

"Rachel, come tell me what you've been up to lately. How's the Big Apple? Made it big yet?"

Rachel allowed Mr. Schue to lead her away.

The awkward silence was broken by the arrival of Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman. Mercedes looked every bit the r&b diva that she was, confident and aloof, which lasted all of two seconds. That was when she spotted Kurt.

"Kurt!" Mercedes could run fairly swiftly in her four inch stilettos, and Kurt accepted the bear hug happily, squeezing her tightly.

"Mercy! Look at you! Oh, and may I just say, your Grammy red carpet outfit...sheer genius."

"Tina made it."

Kurt turned to look at Tina in surprise. "Oh really? Tina, it was _gorgeous_. Tell me you do men's clothing, and you will have a life-long customer."

Tina beamed. "I was actually thinking about it, but I'd need a stylish male perspective. Interested?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, and they fell into a discussion that confused everyone within earshot.

"So, Puck, how's it going?" Finn asked.

"I go by Noah now, and pretty good. How's life as a physical therapist?"

"Can't complain. What are you doing?"

"I'm Cedes's business manager."

"And a great job he does of it too." Mercedes interjected. She wound her arm around Noah's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Are you guys...together?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for...five years?" Mercedes looked up at Noah for confirmation.

"Yeah, give or take a few months."

"Everyone's here, huh?" Mercedes looked around. "But where's Mr. Schue? And Rachel?"

"By the punch bowl." Artie pointed out.

"I'm going to go say hi." Mercedes sashayed over to where Mr. Schue and Rachel were in polite conversation.

"Mercedes? You look beautiful!" Mr. Schue gave her a hug.

"Thank you!"

"So, how many Grammys do you have now?"

"After last month? Seven."

"Quite an achievement."

Mercedes shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. Rachel, how are you? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I'm on Broadway, just landed the leading role in _Wicked_. Got a Tony award for my performance in _Les Miserables_." Rachel gave her a tiny smile.

"Wow, next time I'm in New York, Noah and I will have to come see you. I bet you're amazing."

"Noah?"

"Oh, Puck goes by Noah now. He's my manager."

Rachel gave her a disbelieving look, which made Mercedes giggle. "I know, it's a little hard to believe, but he really buckled down after McKinley. When we reconnected, he had just graduated with his MBA from Duke."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

Mercedes gave Noah an adoring look. "Yeah, I'm pretty proud. He's a great manager." Mercedes shook her head. "But we aren't here to talk business. Let's dance!"

Mercedes and Rachel started a mass exodus onto the dance floor. The former Glee kids danced and sang their hearts out, laughing and reliving their favorite moments in between. Mercedes was giggling with Quinn and Kurt over the brief tenure she had as a Cheerio, when Noah's voice rang across the room.

"Hey, can I have everyone's attention please?"

Slowly all eyes turned to the front of the room, where Noah was standing in front of the DJ booth. "As you all know, I'm the lucky boyfriend of the most fabulous woman to ever come out of McKinley. We've been dating for five great years, and I think it's safe to say we can live together without wanting to kill each other, mostly. So, with that in mind..." Noah set down the microphone and walked to where Mercedes was standing, bewildered. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box. "Mercedes Angelique Jones, will you marry me?"

Mercedes's jaw dropped, and she shot a confused glance around the room. Kurt and Quinn gave her encouraging smiles and nods. Slowly, Mercedes's gaze settled on Noah, and the earnest, loving look in his eyes. She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Oh, Noah. Of course I will."

Noah grinned, and slipped the white gold band with a five carat pink diamond onto Mercedes's ring finger. He stood up and pulled her into a long kiss, oblivious to the cheers that erupted around them.

Noah pulled away slightly. "I thought it was only best that I propose in front of the people that helped us meet."

"It was perfect." Mercedes said, beaming.

**End Drabble**

AN: It was more of a one shot, I suppose, but I like it!


	17. Chapter 17: MercedesFinnRachel

AN: I was in the shower, and inspiration struck me! I remember hearing that Amber Riley was a big fan of Jill Scott, and this drabble popped into my head. If you're a fan of Rachel, you might not like this.

Drabble 17

Mercedes and Finn had been dating for two months, and Rachel had been trying for just as long to get back with Finn. Since Kurt's departure to Dalton, Quinn had stepped up and become Mercedes's confidante, and she alone knew how irritated Mercedes was with Rachel's outlandish behavior.

"Why don't you call her out on it?" Quinn suggested over milkshakes one day.

"Because I honestly don't know if I could do it without hitting her." Mercedes sighed, and took a sip of her strawberry shake.

"Then perform it," Quinn said with a shrug. "That way you can't really hit her, because you'll be performing, and I'll get Santana to help me with backup, so we can hold you back if necessary."

"Perform it?" Mercedes gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I've got it! The perfect song!"

Quinn leaned forward as Mercedes began to plan. She grinned in satisfaction.

**One Week Later**

Mr. Schue was running late, and Mercedes took it as her chance to say what was on her mind. "Hey, guys? I have a song I want to sing." Mercedes said, squeezing Finn's hand as she stood up and motioned to Quinn and Santana. "It's dedicated to Rachel."

Rachel looked taken aback. "What?"

Mercedes smiled coldly. "And I want you to listen to _every_ word."

_(Mercedes, Quinn and Santana)_

_You're getting in the way of what I'm feeling_

_You're getting in the way of what I'm feeling_

_You're getting in the way of what I'm feeling_

_You're getting in the way of what I'm feeling_

_(Mercedes)_

_Sister girl,_

_I know you don't understand,_

_But you're gonna have to understand,_

_He's my man now._

_What you had is gone_

_Our thing is sweet,_

_Our thing is stronger than any lie you can tell on me._

_He knows my heart and that's the part  
Yo roots are dug up  
So you might as well give up  
I see your intentions  
You can't handle the truth  
He let you go a long time ago  
Now it's time to turn him loose_

Rachel looked utterly shocked and horrified. Finn could not help but smile proudly at his girlfriend as she rocked the song._  
_

_(MQS)  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling_

Rachel sank down in her seat, trying to evade Mercedes's burning stare, and Santana's wicked smirk.

_(M)  
Sugar honey girl fly fly away  
I been a lady up til now don't know how much more I can take  
Queens shouldn't swing if you know what I mean  
But I'm bout to take my earrings off get me some Vaseline  
(QS: You better go on get out my face girl you better chill)  
Chill and I mean it  
(QS: You better back down before you get smacked down you better chill)  
You better relax yourself  
(QS: You better go on get out my face girl you better chill)  
He's my man and nobody else's_

_(MQS)  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling_

Mercedes was ready to make her point plain. She stood directly in front of Rachel and sang.

_(M)  
Everything was beautiful between me and him  
And here come you and your big mouth talking about me  
Telling him that you seen me up 24th Street  
With them other cats  
But you know that's a lie  
You keep lying to my man  
Girlfriend  
I'm gonna take you out in the middle of the street and whoop yo tail  
For all it's worth 5.99 or something like that_

_(MQS)  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling  
You're getting the way of what I'm feeling _

Quinn and Santana took their seats, and Mercedes glared at Rachel. "You leave him alone, got it? He's with me, and I don't appreciate you going behind my back and trying to get him. Understood?"

Rachel nodded, thoroughly cowed. Mercedes sat down next to Finn, who kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around Mercedes's shoulders. "Thanks. I was going to put out a sexual harassment charge on her."

"No need for that, I think she got the message."

**End Drabble**

I know a lot of people really like Rachel, and I just can't bring myself to. Hope I wasn't too hard on her!


	18. Chapter 18: MercedesSam

AN: Got my first ever request for a Mercedes/Sam, so here we go! Again, your reviews mean the WORLD to me, and I love each and every one of you for them.

Drabble 18

Quinn and Sam's breakup was the hottest topic in school. The fact that Quinn immediately began dating Puck only fueled the fires. Sam moped about for weeks, until Mercedes could take it no longer. She cornered him after Glee, just as he was about to hop in his car.

"Sam, do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"Talk about what?" Sam gave her a very feeble smile.

"The reason why you've been so mopey." Mercedes gave him a soft smile. "Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?"

"No."

"Come on, let's go for coffee. Unless you're worried your abs will suffer?"

Sam gave her a more substantial smile. "I can get some juice or something."

"Follow my car." The teens headed to the local Starbucks, where Mercedes indulged in a white chocolate mocha, and Sam grabbed a bottle of Naked orange juice. They took their seats, and Mercedes looked at him knowingly. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Seeing them together every day."

Sam sighed and nodded, staring down at his bottle. "I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought I could just get over her, but every day, I see them together, and it hurts. It's been three weeks."

Mercedes slowly reached out and placed her hand over Sam's. "I know how you feel, but it does get better."

"You sure about that?"

Mercedes squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm positive. Just hang in there." She smiled at him, which he returned.

"You know, I was kinda scared of you."

"Why?"

"You're so confident, it's kind of intimidating."

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "I had no idea."

"Why did you invite me out?"

"Because you looked like you needed a friend."

Sam smiled. "I did."

"So, talk. Tell me more about the mysterious Sam Evans."

Sam chuckled. "There's not much to say..."

Before either teen knew it, it was fast approaching seven in the evening. They went their separate ways, Mercedes telling Sam to call her if he needed anything.

Sam got home that night, and for the first time since the breakup, managed to go right to sleep.

Mercedes was at her locker, putting things away when she was swept up into a humongous bear hug. She squeaked. "Um, Sam? What are you doing?"

"Thanks for talking to me yesterday. I feel so much better," Sam said, releasing her and giving her a big smile.

Mercedes returned it. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"So, I was wondering, what are you doing this weekend?" Sam fell into step beside Glee's resident Beyoncé.

"Oh, probably nothing much. Why?"

"I'd like to take you to Breadstix, as a kind of thank you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

Mercedes shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday at seven." Sam dashed off, leaving Mercedes giggling.

At Glee, Sam walked in with a bounce in his step, and plopped down next to Mercedes, shooting her a friendly grin. "This seat taken?"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile. "Of course not."

"I hope you don't think I'm crowding you or anything. It's just...I don't really have many friends. I'm still not ready to talk to Quinn or Puck, and you're the first person that's been sincere since I got here."

Mercedes shrugged. "You're not crowding me at all."

"Great!"

When Friday rolled around, Mercedes was actually looking forward to it. Sam was an all around sweet guy, and they'd had several conversations, which allowed her to get to know him a little better. When seven arrived, Sam actually walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, which earned a broad smile from Mrs. Jones.

"I hope you don't mind 90s r&b. It's kind of a secret love of mine," Sam explained, letting the smooth voice of Aaliyah drift through his speakers.

"No, this is great." Mercedes hummed along softly.

"So, thanks for not thinking it was weird to come out to dinner with me."

"What's weird about two friends going out to eat?" Mercedes shrugged. "It was very sweet of you to ask."

Sam gave a half smile. "Yeah, friends," he muttered. He parked at Breadstix, and dashed around to open Mercedes's door.

She smiled at him. "You're a gentleman."

"My mom raised me pretty well I think," Sam said, opening the door to the restaurant. They were shown to a table and placed an order for drinks.

"So, is everything easier for you now?"

"A lot. You really helped snap me out of my funk, Mercedes. I see now that maybe Quinn wasn't right for me, and that maybe it was the popularity that blinded me."

"You'll find someone else, don't worry."

Sam gave her a strange sort of half smile. "You're right." He acted as though he was going to say more, but the waiter interrupted him. They ordered their food, and continued talking. "So, what about you? Any jealous exes that are going to beat me up over a friendly dinner?"

Mercedes shook her head, smiling. "Afraid not. My only ex is dating yours."

"Really? You dated Puck?"

"For about a week, yes."

"Why?"

Mercedes had a knowing smile. "Popularity."

Sam smiled. "So you did know what I was going through."

Mercedes winked at him. "Toldja so."

"How did you get over it?"

"I let my natural confidence take over. I'm way too wonderful to let one man get me down."

Sam grinned. "That you are." Their food arrived, and both teens busied themselves with eating. After the plates were cleared, they talked for a little bit more before they left.

"Thanks again for dinner." Mercedes said as Sam walked her to her front door.

"It was my pleasure. I had fun."

Mercedes shot him one last smile, and turned to go into the house. "Good night Sam."

"Wait, Mercedes."

Mercedes turned around, and found Sam's lips pressed firmly against hers. She gasped in surprise, and Sam pressed forward harder, deepening the kiss. Mercedes wound her arms around Sam's neck, threading her fingers through his hair and enjoying the kiss. Sam pulled away, dropping several lingering kisses on her lips. "Sam? What was that for?" She breathed.

"Because you helped me realize that even though Quinn wasn't right for me, you might be." Sam kissed her again, and all coherent thought flew from Mercedes's head.

**End Drabble**

That was pretty hard to write. I've never written for Sam before, but I hope the results were satisfactory! Please let me know!


	19. Chapter 19: MercedesPuck

AN: A request for Fintana and Muck, with a side of Villain!Rachel. Hope you guys enjoy! And to Gleekout5, who requested a little more intimacy between Finn and Mercedes: I am a married woman, and I cannot for the life of me write 'intimate encounters', for some strange reason. I'll be working on it, just because you asked!

Drabble 19

Mercedes stood outside the front of McKinley, looking around worriedly. She jumped as an arm draped across her shoulders. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Well, we haven't seen anyone since school let out. Nobody knows we're dating." Mercedes turned worried chocolate eyes up to her boyfriend. "I don't know how this is going to go over."

"Who cares? The important thing is that you're with me, and who gives a damn what anyone has to say about it? If anyone gives you trouble, you tell me, and I'll beat their ass."

Mercedes cracked a tiny smile and reached up to kiss her Puck's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Beyoncé. Come on, I know you don't want to be late." Puck deftly maneuvered his girlfriend into the school and to her homeroom. "See you at lunch." He kissed her forehead and strode off.

"Mercedes? What was that?"

Mercedes turned to look at Celeste, a girl she knew from last year's math class. "What was what, Celeste?"

"Puck just kissed your forehead."

"That's what boyfriends do." Mercedes slid into her seat, just as the bell rang. Celeste took her seat as well, looking shocked.

At lunch, Puck managed to sneak the both of them out and to Taco Bell, without anyone noticing. Mercedes remained in a good mood all day, remembering the short and sweet kiss he'd given her in full view of the football team before gym class. Puck showed up at her locker to take her to Glee, noticing that yet again, his girlfriend looked worried. "What's wrong now babe?"

"Nobody from Glee knows."

Puck intertwined their fingers. "Well, they're about to find out." He strode off, pulling Mercedes along.

Rachel was already mentally cataloging the songs she and Finn were going to sing for Glee. She caught sight of him walking in the door, and bounced up. "Finn! I haven't talked to you much this summer. I have the perfect songs for us to sing for Sectionals, and Regionals, as well as any performances Mr. Schue might think up for the whole year. Perhaps we could discuss it more in depth over dinner tonight?" She gave him a coquettish smile.

"Actually Man-Hands, I don't think his _girlfriend_ would like that."

"Finn is single, Santana, don't talk nonsense."

The Latina Cheerio stepped out from behind Finn, trademark glare in place. "It's not nonsense, Hobbit. I'm his girlfriend."

Rachel looked up at Finn in shock. "What? Finn, you can't be serious..."

"She's my girlfriend," Finn said, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"She's just going to use you! She must want something from you. Surely you don't consider Santana Lopez capable of monogamy?" Rachel said, still in shocked disbelief.

Santana opened her mouth to respond, but Finn beat her to it. "Actually Rachel, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my girlfriend like that." He led Santana to a seat.

"Well, I'll just have to work with Puck," Rachel said loftily.

"Work with Puck on what?" Mercedes asked suspiciously as she and Puck entered.

Rachel's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Puck? Are you serious?"

Puck held up his free hand. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it," he said immediately.

Rachel favored him with her brightest smile. "No, it's nothing bad. I just need a partner for my duets at Sectionals and Regionals this year. I thought we could discuss it over dinner tonight."

"Can't do dinner. My girlfriend would _kill_ me."

Rachel's jaw dropped again. "Who's your girlfriend?" She managed out.

"Who do you _think_, Rachel?" Mercedes snapped. "You see us standing here _together_ and _holding hands_."

"Well, you can see how I would be confused. It didn't work the first time, why would it work now?" Rachel said in a snobby tone.

"Because I grew up over the summer, Rachel. Maybe you should do the same," Puck said, kissing Mercedes's temple.

"What happened over the summer? What did I miss?" Rachel cried, stomping her foot petulantly. Ignoring her, Puck and Mercedes skirted past her to take their seats.

AN: Well? What did you guys think?"


	20. Chapter 20: MercedesKarofsky

AN: A Mercedes/Karofsky scene, which I felt was missing from the Superbowl episode.

Drabble 20

"I am _not_ working with a known homophobe like Karofsky!" Rachel seethed.

Mercedes's voice cut through the clamor. "Oh, I'll work with him," she said icily. "Give me twenty minutes alone with him, and you'll see how well I'll _work_ with him." Slowly, everyone turned to look at the chocolate skinned girl. She was glaring at Karofsky with nothing less than complete hatred in her eyes.

"Now Mercedes..." Mr. Schue cautioned.

"What? He ran my best friend out of school. I'm not going to get up and sing with his sorry ass."

"What was that, Madea?" Karofsky sneered. "You're cruising for another slushie facial, fatass."

"And you're cruising for a beatdown, you sorry ass mother-"

"MERCEDES!" Mr. Schue yelled.

Mercedes stood up and stalked out of the room. Lauren looked vaguely pleased. "I knew I liked her."

Karofsky slipped out of the room while they were discussing song choices. Mercedes was sitting in the hallway, fists clenched. She looked up as Karofsky exited. "You bastard."

Karofsky smirked. "What are you gonna do about it, Madea?"

There was a lull in conversation in the choir room, so everyone heard Karfosky's yelp. Lauren and Azimio were the first out of the room, and they gawked. Karofsky's head snapped back as Mercedes threw a right cross. He fell to the ground, and Mercedes sat on him and began punching him in the face.

Azimio hurried up to help, but he was shoved back. Lauren grinned. "Bring it," she growled, cracking her knuckles. Azimio hesitated when faced with someone who could fight back.

Karofsky was trying uselessly to cover his head while Mercedes hit him. He could hear her soft voice between punches. "How does it feel, huh? Being the one getting hit? You don't like it, do you?"

It took the combined strength of Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste, Puck, Finn and Sam to get Mercedes away. They were looking at her with something akin to fear and awe in their eyes.

Karofsky got up from the floor, swiping at his heavily bleeding mouth and nose. "I'm not working with that _psycho_!" He snarled.

Mercedes smiled, making him shiver. "Oh? Good." She lunged again, and Puck managed to get a good grip on her, and dragged her into the girls' bathroom. He began running some water in the sink, and grabbed a paper towel. Gently he dabbed at Mercedes's torn knuckles.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked curiously.

"I have twenty cousins. I'm the only girl," Mercedes watched Puck clean off her knuckles in complete detachment.

"How come you never fought back when..."

"When they teased me? Because I'm stronger than that. But when Kurt left..." Mercedes looked up into Puck's eyes. "I couldn't protect him while he was here, so I wanted to at least do _something_. Karofsky's been making our lives living hells, and Kurt transferring was the final straw."

"Those were some pretty nice punches you threw." Puck shook his head in admiration. "Here, hold your hands under the faucet for a little while. Does it hurt?"

"It's starting to, yeah."

"You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" Puck asked abruptly.

"Um...okay."

"I'm serious, Cedes."

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond, but she was stopped when Finn, Mike and Sam poured into the bathroom.

"Cheesus, Mercedes, I didn't know you had it in you!" Finn said, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you laid him _out_! He looked like he was about to cry." Mike said, grinning.

"Man, I wish I had seen the whole thing," Sam said, shaking his head in admiration.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" Mercedes asked.

"Schue didn't say," Finn said, biting on his lip with worry.

Mercedes shrugged. "It was worth it." Mercedes gently tugged her hands from Puck's grasp, and left the bathroom to face her punishment.

Puck looked around at the assembled men. "That's my kinda woman." He received three silent nods in response.

**End Drabble**

I honestly felt Mercedes was way too calm about Karofsky's presence. Let's be real here...anyway, reviews are love!


	21. Chapter 21: MercedesBrittany

AN: I got a request for some Brittany/Mercedes friendship! I'm not sure how this is going to go, because I have never actually written Brittany, but hopefully it turns out great! Takes place after the Superbowl episode.

Drabble 21

"What do you think?"

Brittany stared into the mirror. "How did you do that?" She asked in wonder, touching the tiny braids Mercedes had worked over her whole head.

"It's really easy. I'll show you." Mercedes patiently showed the blonde ex-Cheerio how she sectioned off a tiny part of hair, and carefully braided it.

"Won't it come out?"

"It'll take a few hours, and when it does, it'll be curly. That's the idea."

"Can I go to school like this?"

"You could, if you wanted to."

"I'm going to, and I'm going to tell everyone you did it." Brittany's gaze drifted away. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Mercedes gave her a quizzical look. "Of course I do. Why?"

"If you like me, how come we've never talked? Is it because I get confused sometimes?"

Mercedes shook her head vehemently. "Definitely not. We've just never had a chance to talk before."

Brittany gave Mercedes a bone-crushing hug. "We're friends! I'm going to go tell Artie!" Brittany skipped from the room, bypassing Kurt, who gave Mercedes a quizzical look.

"What was that about?"

"She's excited that we're friends..." Mercedes said slowly.

Kurt shook his head fondly. "Oh Brittany." His face looked panicked. "How is she going to get to Artie's?"

"Oh Lord." The two divas scurried after Brittany.

**End Drabble**

Not sure if I like this or not. Let me know what you guys think.


	22. Chapter 22: MercedesKurt

AN: A Mercedes/Kurt friendship drabble, enjoy! Kind of a look into what song Mercedes might have sung in the Valentine's Day episode, if Kurt still attended McKinley.

Drabble 22

"Mercedes? Are you ready?"

Mercedes nodded. She stood in front of the group, hands loosely clasped together. "This is for my best friend, Kurt. Who says Valentine's Day has to be about romantic love?" She winked at him, and launched into the song.

_Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend_

_A helping hand you lend, in my time of need, so I_

_I'm calling you now, just to make it through_

_What else can I do, don't you hear my pleas?_

_Friends may come and friends may go_

_But you should know that _

_I've got your back, it's automatic_

_So never hesitate to call_

_Cuz I'm your sister and always for ya and I_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without ya_

_From the beginning to the end_

_You've always been right here beside me_

_And I call you my best friend _

_Through the good times and the bad ones_

_Whether I lose or whether I win_

_I know one thing never changes,_

_And that's you are my best friend._

Kurt's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and he hurried from his seat to wrap Mercedes in a tight hug. "Thanks Mercy. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"Same to you white boy. I love you too."

**End**

Short and sweet, no?


	23. Chapter 23: MercedesAzimio

So I got a request for a Mercedes/Azimio pairing, and it made my day, because I'm always looking to delve into realms I wouldn't normally frequent. This takes place during the Superbowl episode. Doesn't tie in with any of my previous drabbles. Note: If the slang used seems odd, I'm originally from the Baltimore area, and that's the only slang I know.

Drabble 23

Somehow, Azimio had ended up in the nearest bathroom after being slushied by the hockey team. He growled softly. "Damnit, this shit stings!" He was blinded by the icy red mess that coated his eyes, and he didn't hear anyone enter the bathroom until a soft hand began wiping at his face gently.

"It's not pleasant, is it?" A soft feminine voice asked, gently wiping away the cherry flavored ice.

"Fuck no!" Azimio stayed stock still as the mysterious girl wiped away at his face. Whoever she was, she had soft hands, and one hell of a sexy voice.

"Now you know how we feel. Lean down close to the sink so I can rinse the rest of it off your face." Azimio detected a hint of an attitude in her voice, but she kept her hands gentle as she cleaned his face of the slushie. When she was finished, she handed him a paper towel. "Your face is clean, the stinging should go away in a little while."

Azimio blinked, the chocolate features of one Mercedes Jones coming into view. "Thanks."

"For what? Being a decent human being? It wouldn't kill you to try it every once in a while." With that parting shot, Mercedes left the bathroom, leaving Azimio slightly shocked.

For the rest of the week, Azimio watched Mercedes more closely than he ever had before. He noticed things he had never bothered realizing before. Like the fact that she had a pair of juicy lips and a beautiful smile. Or the fact that she could _seriously_ sing. Suddenly, he found himself lusting after the Cheerios less, and lusting after Mercedes more, not that he would ever admit it. Things finally came to a head about a week after Valentine's Day. Mercedes had chosen that day to rock a low cut shirt, and Azimio could not concentrate at all. He caught up with her at her locker after school.

"Hey, Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned around, frowning. "What do you want?" She asked, giving him a quick once over to check for any slushies.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanna take you out."

Mercedes gave him an incredulous look. "Excuse me? Am I on _Punk'd_ or something?"

"I'm being for real. I wanna take you out."

"Out where?"

Azimio shrugged. "Wherever. Dinner and a movie maybe? Or just kickin it at my place. It's up to you."

Mercedes folded her arms, perfect lips pouted just slightly. "And let me guess, I show up, and you either slushie me, or stand me up."

Azimio shook his head. "Nah, ma, I'm bein real. I wanna take you out on a date."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Is that why you've been staring at me the past couple days?"

Azimio nodded. "I wanted to get up the nerve to ask you."

"I'll believe this when I see it."

"Why don't I drop you off at your place after school? Maybe meet your moms and everything."

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "Oh my God…you're serious."

"I told you that."

"You get _one_ chance. If you screw me over or do me dirty, the whole football team won't be able to save you."

"I only need one chance, ma, you'll see. So, I'll meet you at the auditorium after school?"

"That's fine." Mercedes turned and headed for Glee. As she turned the corner, she caught sight of Azimio grinning from ear to ear, and her suspicions eased slightly. A date with Azimio might not be so bad after all.

AN: What did you think? I need more requests, more inspiration! I feel like I'm going dry!


	24. Chapter 24: MercedesPuck

AN: I do believe I'm going to put up two drabbles today, a Mercedes/Azimio songfic, and a Muck! First up will be the Muck!

Drabble 24

_I want to get to know you better. Meet me in the parking lot after school. I'll be the one with flowers._

Mercedes's eyes went wide. She looked up and down the hallway, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. The note looked hastily written, with no signature. Her guard went up instantly. "They had better hope this isn't a joke. I will cut someone," she grumbled.

"Hey Mercy, what's wrong?"

Mercedes thrust the note at Kurt. He scanned it, and gave her an odd look. "And you don't know who it's from? The handwriting doesn't look familiar to you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I'm not sure if I'm going to go. What if it's just Karofsky and Azimio being dicks?"

Kurt winced. "Tell you what, get Finn to walk out with us. That way you've got backup, and they wouldn't dare injure the star quarterback."

Mercedes nodded. "Good idea. I'll ask him in Glee." The best friends set off for Glee, talking about the latest fashion scandals.

In Glee, Mercedes pulled Finn away from Santana long enough to quietly explain the situation. She and Finn had become close friends, due to Mercedes's constant visits to the Hummel-Hudson household, and the fact that she could throw down in the kitchen.

Finn smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Anything for you, Short Stuff. I have to tell San though."

Mercedes swatted at his hand. "Watch it, Gigantor. Meet you at your locker after school?"

"Sure."

Mercedes took her seat next to Kurt, watching as Finn quietly explained things to Santana. The fiery Latina nodded agreement, and nodded at Mercedes. Mr. Schue began to speak.

For the rest of the day, Mercedes's trepidation grew. She was _not_ in the mood to hurt anyone today; she just wanted to go home, throw on some Tamia, and relax. She and Kurt met Finn and Santana at Finn's locker. Finn gave her a small smile. "Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with."

Santana frowned. "You already know I'll kick their asses."

"Thanks girl."

Finn led the chocolate complexioned diva outside. Most of the kids had already gone home. Santana had placed herself in front of Mercedes protectively, and now she muttered, "Madre de Dios..."

Mercedes froze in her tracks. Standing in front of his pickup, an abashed expression on his face, and a dozen brightly colored flowers in hand, was one Noah Puckerman. Mercedes's jaw dropped. "_Puck?_"

"Hey Mama."

"_You_ wrote that note?"

Puck nodded, and held out the flowers. Silently, Finn, Santana and Kurt walked off. Mercedes took the flowers from his hand. "Thanks. They're pretty."

"Are you surprised?"

Mercedes nodded. "I thought someone was playing a prank on me."

Puck shook his head. "I'd kick anyone's ass if they tried. So...can I drive you home? Or maybe to get some ice cream or something?"

Mercedes looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

"One thing first."

"Wha-" Puck cupped Mercedes's face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now we can go."

Mutely, Mercedes pushed him back against his truck, and kissed him again.

**End Drabble**

What did you think? I _live_ for reviews and suggestions, so keep them coming!


	25. Chapter 25: MercedesAzimio

AN: Now for the Mercedes/Azimio! Takes place after Drabble 23. Song used is 'Ego' by Beyonce and featuring Kanye West.

Drabble 25

"Sadie, you know that I'm only doing this because you asked, right?"

Mercedes batted her long eyelashes at her boyfriend playfully. "I mean, I could always ask Puck or Finn to practice with me."

Azimio gave her a look. "They can't rap."

"Exactly. So just do me this one little favor." Mercedes pouted slightly, and Azimio took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. They had been dating openly for about three months, and the novelty of it still hadn't worn off.

"Only for you, boo."

Mercedes smiled. "I know. Come on, let's get started." Mercedes had coerced Azimio into helping her out with a warm up. Mr. Schue wanted everyone to sing a song by an artist they looked up to. Mercedes had snagged the auditorium after school, and was getting ready to practice. Mercedes stepped up, Azimio behind her, resting his hands on her waist.

_(Azimio)_

_I gotta big ego (hahaha)_

_I'm such a big ego (ahem)_

_I gotta big (hahaha) ego_

_She love my big (hahaha) ego_

_So stroke my big, (hahaha), Ego,  
I like to joke around a little bit but here we go,  
Welcome to the wonderful world,  
Of gold plated Earl cup,  
Everything I throw up, blow up,  
Talking to the girl,  
She said, know what, grow up,  
You nasty,  
I don't understand why they trippin',  
If you ask me,  
Flow is just the nicest,  
I admit the propane,  
I just spit, probably,  
Just raise the gas prices,  
Everybody in the club,  
Try and get as fresh as me,  
What you want dog,  
Trying to stay recession free,  
And spit, refreshingly,  
When I rock the stadium,  
You probably get sweaty,  
You should bring a extra tee,  
Now I'm standing next to Jay,  
Who standing next to Mercy,  
You coulda been anywhere in the world,  
But you're here with me,  
That's good for ego,  
Me and my ego,  
And it go wherever we go,  
My ego is my imaginary friend,  
He was with me when I was only imagining,  
I had dreams of the league,  
On day I play Kobe,  
I walk up to Puff and he already know me,  
Coulda let the dream killers, kill my self esteem,  
Or use the arrogance as a steam that power my dreams,  
And my ego,_

Mercedes stepped away from Azimio and began to sing and dance. Azimio looked on proudly.

_(Mercedes)_

_It's on baby, let's get lost_

_You don't need to call into work, cuz you're the boss_

_For real, want you to show me how you feel,  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal,  
Why? Well, you got the key to my heart,  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body,  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie, _

_It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up, _

_Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose,  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues,  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident,  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with,  
Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs,  
Better yet them thighs,  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes,  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me, _

_It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up,_

_Ego so big, you must admit,  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch,  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know,  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano. _

With the song over, Azimio gave Mercedes a big hug, and whispered in her ear. "You know that was hot as hell, right?"

Mercedes smiled. "I know. You weren't too bad either."

"Why don't you perform that song for Glee?"

"Are you offering to help me with it?"

"If you're gonna dance like that, hell yeah."

Mercedes giggled. "Boy, you are a mess."

AN: What did you think?


	26. Chapter 26: MercedesPuck

An: Another Mercedes/Puck, largely because an author I happen to be completely enamored with is a fan! So, Illiandyandra, this is for you!

Drabble 26

Mercedes was wearing a rut in the floor of her room. Kurt watched her, a half smile playing around her face. "Sadie, calm down. It's just a date!"

Mercedes whirled around to face him, eyes wide. "Kurt! It is not just a date! It is a first _real_ date with the best looking guy in the school!"

"And you are the most amazing girl in McKinley. It's a match made in heaven." Kurt urged her to sit down, and he began fussing with accessories. "You have nothing to worry about. He asked you out, remember?"

Mercedes smiled as Kurt gave her a pair of silver hoops to put on. "You're right. I'm fabulous. It was only a matter of time."

Kurt smiled. "Exactly. Now, outfit check?" Mercedes stood and turned slowly. Kurt had clothed her in a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tunic that belted at the waist with a wide black belt and a black camisole underneath. The tunic showed off a hint of cleavage, and skimmed over her hips, emphasizing her hourglass shape. Kurt gave her a critical look. "Shoes?"

Mercedes pointed at a pair of knee length suede stiletto boots. "Will those do?"

Kurt nodded approvingly. "Oh yes, they will. Now, I have to get going. Blaine and I are going to a play. Details tonight?"

"I'll call you when I get home."

They kissed each other on the cheek, and Kurt saw himself out. Mercedes fiddled around with makeup until the doorbell rang. She heard her mother answer it. "Oh, you must be Noah. I'm Mrs. Jones, Mercedes's mother. You have a seat, I'll go see if she's ready."

Angel Jones was happy to discover that her daughter's date was well mannered and very handsome. She made her way upstairs to her daughter's room, and shut the door behind her. She winked at her baby girl. "He can wait a little; it'll do him some good."

Mercedes giggled. "Mom, that's rude!"

"No, that's playing it cool. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, baby, never forget that." Angel gave her daughter a long look. "You look very beautiful."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, you may as well go on downstairs. Wouldn't do for him to have a heart attack waiting."

Mercedes laughed, and put on her shoes before heading downstairs. Puck stood up nervously as she arrived, and gave her a smile. "You look great, Mercy."

"Thanks. So do you." Puck had dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

Puck wiped his hands on his jeans nervously before helping Mercedes into his truck. He climbed in and they drove off.

"So, where are we going?"

Puck gave her a grin. "You'll see. You might as well sit back and relax, we're going to be on the road for a bit."

Mercedes gave him a strange look. "Is that why you wanted to go out so early?"

"Yeah. Gives us time to get to where we're going, do what we're going there to do, and eat after."

"And you aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

"No. Sit back, relax, talk to me."

"Okay...Why did you ask me out?"

"Because I wanted to. Next question."

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I never said that." Puck shot her a quick glance. "You're one bad woman."

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks."

Puck nodded. "So, why did you say yes? You made it pretty clear after we 'broke up' that you weren't interested in me."

"I felt like you were being sincere this time."

"I am."

Talk turned to more trivial matters. After they had been on the road for a close to an hour, Mercedes recognized the outer limits of Dayton. "What are we doing in Dayton?"

"You'll see." Puck took a few turns once they were in the city, pulling up in front of the Convention Center. In big bold print, the electronic marquee read, "Dreamgirls, starring Moya Angela as Effie White."

Mercedes gasped, eyes huge in her face. "Oh my...Puck, are we going to see-"

"Yeah, we are." Puck parked the car, and helped Mercedes out of it. He grinned as she wrapped him into a huge hug, face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, I wanted to. Come on, we have to get to our seats." Puck led Mercedes inside, and up to the balcony. They were seated in the front row of the center balcony, and Mercedes gave a small squeal.

Puck found himself actually enjoying the play, if only because Mercedes grabbed his hand during particularly poignant parts. By the end of the play, she was leaning on his shoulder, taking in every aspect of the play. The cast got a standing ovation, and the curtains dropped for the final time before Puck and Mercedes began to fight their way through the crowds. "Did you like it?" He asked once they were back in his truck.

"It was amazing. Moya Angela is such a great singer."

Puck shrugged. "You're better."

Mercedes shook her head. "Thank you. So, where to now?"

"Dinner. I'm starving. What are you in the mood for?"

Mercedes looked around the street they were driving down. She spotted a promising candidate. "There."

"Pizza? Works for me." Puck pulled into the parking lot, and they headed inside, ordering a pizza to share.

"How did you know Dreamgirls was coming here?"

"I asked Rachel."

Mercedes laughed. "Figures. She is up to date on all things musical. Thank you so much for bringing me. It was beautiful."

Mercedes was well and truly sorry to see the night end. The ride home had been filled with laughter and flirtation. When Puck pulled up to her house, she felt a little sad. He walked her to the door, and faced her expectantly.

"So, we're gonna do this again, right?"

Mercedes nodded. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you so much."

"You're worth it."

Mercedes felt her cheeks get hot.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Puck brushed her lips with a kiss, stunning her. He turned to go and got about halfway down the walkway before turning back. "Fuck that."

Mercedes squeaked adorably as Puck grabbed her hips and pulled her flush up against his body before he kissed her. He wound his fingers in her hair and tugged slightly, dragging out a moan from the diva. Mercedes's hands found their way up Puck's shirt, where they caressed his back, nails scratching slightly. When Puck finally pulled away, Mercedes's eyes were dazed, and she licked her lips gently, drawing a groan from the Jewish boy.

"I'm gonna go before your dad comes out with a shotgun." He whispered an inch from her lips.

"Okay. Good night Puck."

"Good night Mercy."

Mercedes shakily made her way inside and up to her room, where she immediately called Kurt to give him the rundown.

AN: Well? Moya Angela did play Effie in the Dreamgirls tour, and she is AMAZING. Like I always say, reviews are love!


	27. Chapter 27: MercedesPuck

An: More Muck! Yay! Remember folks, I don't own anything, except whatever you do not recognize!

Drabble 27

Puck cleared his throat nervously, catching Artie's attention. "Hey, Wheels, I need your help man."

"More community service?"

"No, I need your help with a song for Glee." Puck looked down at his feet. "It's for Mercedes, but I'm not too good with r&b."

"Okay, what kind of song did you have in mind?"

"When we dated, there was this one song that she really liked. It's called Love by some guy named Musiq Soul-something."

Artie nodded. "Love, by Musiq Soulchild."

"Yeah, that. Can you help me get it together for her?"

"You bet not do my homegirl dirty." Artie warned.

"I won't, not this time."

"Alright, we'll meet up after school."

_Two weeks later_

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to perform, before we get started," Puck said, standing up and grabbing his guitar.

"Okay, go ahead." Mr. Schue sat back down in his chair.

Puck strummed his guitar, eyes never leaving Mercedes's face. "This is dedicated to Mercedes. I want to prove to you that I can be a good boyfriend, that I could be _your_ boyfriend."

Mercedes's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. Puck used her speechlessness to launch into song.

_Love_

_So many things I've got to tell you_

_But I'm afraid I don't know how_

_Cause there's a possibility that you'll look at me differently_

_Love_

_Ever since the first moment I spoke your name_

_From then on I knew, that by you being in my life_

_Things were destined to change_

_Love_

_So many people use your name in vain_

_Love_

_Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray_

_Love_

_Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts_

_Love_

_For the rest of my life, I'll choose you first_

_Many days I've longed for you, wanting you_

_Hoping for the chance to make things up to you_

_Longing for your kiss_

_Your touch, your feel, your essence_

_Many nights, I know you cried for the things I did_

_Feel like I could die when I thought of what I did_

_I know that you're real_

_With no doubts, I've got fears_

_You've got questions_

_Love_

_So many people use your name in vain_

_Love_

_Those who have faith in you sometimes go astray_

_Love_

_Through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurts_

_Love_

_For the rest of my life, I'll choose you first_

Puck let the guitar trail off, eyes never having left Mercedes. "I know the words aren't the original ones, but I thought this would be better."

The r&b diva was in tears. Tina rubbed her back comfortingly. Puck winced. "You didn't like it?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No! No, it was beautiful! I loved it," she said softly, wiping her face and regaining her composure. "But did you mean it?"

Puck nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I did." He knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I've never felt this way about another girl before. Please, give me another chance?"

By now, all the Glee kids were staring at the two with wide eyes and bated breath. Even Mr. Schue was leaning forward in his chair, waiting for Mercedes's answer.

Mercedes stared into Puck's eyes, judging his sincerity. "Okay, we can try."

Puck gently wiped the last of Mercedes's tears away. "I promise, things will be different."

**End Drabble**

AN: I think I just gave myself a cavity...but I liked it anyway! Please, let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28: MercedesFinn

An: A Minn that takes place during 'Blame It on the Alcohol'. I was inspired by Esther Dean's 'Drop It Low', and the fact that one of my good friends is a diva sized girl that can do dance moves that make me feel like a lumberjack.

Drabble 28

_Drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl _

Finn watched as a very inebriated Mercedes turned up the song she had put on Rachel's iHome. Brittany squealed, jumping off the desk she had been dancing on. "I love this song!"

Mercedes beamed. "Me too!" Both girls began dancing, and Finn gawked. For someone who was _completely_ wasted, Mercedes could _move_. She dropped it down to the floor, and did a whole bunch of other hip-hop moves Finn had only seen on BET late at night. She and Brittany were tearing it up in the middle, while everyone else danced around them, and Finn tried not to drool.

Mercedes's hips moved one way, while her torso moved another, and her hands waved seductively in the air. She and Brittany started an impromptu sexiest moves contest. Brittany was doing this crazy vibrating thing with her butt that had Artie searching for tens and twenties in his wallet. Mercedes scoffed, and before Finn realized what had happened, Mercedes had dropped into a split, and proceeded to, well, it looked a lot like she was humping the floor.

"Holy crap." Finn's jaw dropped. So did Brittany's, but she immediately began jumping up and down.

"Yay Sadie! That was so hot! You have to teach me that!"

Finn sunk onto a nearby futon, and ran his hand over his face, still staring at Mercedes. Slowly, his mind came to two startling realizations.

1. He was _definitely_ in love with Mercedes's derriere.

2. He was the one driving her home.

A slow smile spread across his face, and he leaned back in his seat to continue to observe everyone.


	29. Chapter 29: MercedesArtie

AN: A request for a Mercedes/Artie! Since I'm still feeling the episode, it will also take place in 'Blame It on the Alcohol', but it is not related to the previous drabble.

Drabble 29

Artie watched and cheered as Brittany finished her passionate kiss with Sam. He was completely wasted, so it was only natural to crack up at Kurt's put out expression when Blaine and Rachel kissed.

"Hey, Artie, your turn!" Tina cried out. Artie leaned down and gave the bottle a quick spin. He watched it come to a stop in front of Mercedes.

"Bring it on, Sadie!" Artie motioned for Mercedes to approach him. The r&b powerhouse leaned down and planted what was intended to be a short smooch. Something about the taste of Mercedes's lip gloss, and the mango wine cooler she had consumed made Artie trace the seam of her lips with his tongue. Mercedes moaned lightly, and leaned forward more, prompting him to explore her mouth. Mercedes's hands drifted up to cup his face, while Artie's hands were tangled in her hair. They pulled away from each other, staring in sudden sober clarity. "Damn girl," Artie whispered.

"Damn boy," Mercedes murmured with a small grin.

AN: Well? I just loved 'Blame It', and I never got to explore it from a Mercedes POV.


	30. Chapter 30: MercedesPuck

AN: For justareader13, a Muck duet! I swear, you read my mind. I've been thinking about this for a while. And may I just say that I dislike whatever makeup they are using on Naya(Santana)? She looks so pale! Bring back my beautiful caramel skinned Latina!

Drabble 30

Mr. Schue strode up to the board, and wrote 'emotion' in big letters. "Okay guys, music is written to invoke emotion. So for your assignment this week, you'll be paired off, and will have to do a song regarding a particular emotion. Here are the pairs: Tina and Finn-anger, Rachel and Mike-happiness, Brittany and Quinn-regret, Mercedes and Puck-sadness, Lauren and Sam-excitement, Santana and Artie-love. Performances will be a week from today, you can use this class to go over songs."

Mercedes smiled at Puck as he sat down next to her. "So, how are we going to make this work?"

Puck shrugged. "More Sammy Davis Jr?" He asked, grinning.

Mercedes giggled. "Maybe not this time. Tell you what, I'll look through what I've got at home, and call you tonight?"

"That works. I'll see what I have too."

That night, Mercedes pored over her extensive music collection, trying to find the right balance of r&b and rock that would work for both of them. She had been looking fruitlessly for the better part of the evening when her fingers fell upon an old CD her cousin had given her. Mercedes wiped the dust off the cover gently. "Hmmm...Pink, Missundaztood." She scanned the contents, and her eyes widened. She placed the CD in her laptop and clicked on song eight. A smile grew across her face as she listened. When the song was over, she immediately grabbed her phone.

"What's up, sexual chocolate?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I've found a great song! I'll bring it in tomorrow and you can tell me what you think."

"Just tell me the name of it, and I'll look it up."

Mercedes did, and Puck found the song on YouTube. After giving a thorough listen, he agreed to use the song, and they resolved to practice in Glee and after school. Puck spent his time learning the guitar chords, while Mercedes practiced the vocals. By the time performance day rolled around, Mercedes and Puck could have sung the song in their sleep, and still done wonderfully.

After a very moving performance of 'Hate that I Love you' from Artie and Santana, Mercedes and Puck moved to the front of the class to perform.

_(Mercedes)_

_Shadows are fallin_

_All over town_

_Another night, and these blues got me down_

_Oh misery, I sure could use some company_

_(Puck)_

_Since you've been gone, I ain't been the same_

_I carry the weight like an old ball and chain_

_Guess it's all meant to be_

_For love to cause such misery_

_(Both)_

_Oh misery! Oh misery!_

_Tell me why does my heart_

_Make a fool of me?_

_(M)_

_Seems it's my destiny_

_For love to cause me misery_

_(Both)_

_And oh! I've been down this road before_

_Where the passion, it turns into pain_

_And each time, I saw love walk out the door_

_I swore I'd never get caught again_

_(M)_

_But ain't it true?_

_It takes what it takes_

_And sometimes we get too smart to leave_

_(P)_

_One more heartache for me_

_(B)_

_Another night in misery_

_Guess it's all meant to be for_

_Love_

_to cause me_

_Misery_

Mr. Schue looked impressed. "I'd forgotten how wonderful the two of you sound together. Great job, really good song selection!"

Mercedes and Puck grinned at each other before taking their seats.

AN: I didn't want to do a relationship fic, but I liked the way this turned out. Sweet and simple.


	31. Chapter 31: Mercedes

AN: A request from Novelist in Training. Thanks for your reviews!

Drabble 31

Mercedes had woken up in a bad mood, and brooding all morning was taking its toll.

{Why do I even bother? I mean, I'm going to go to Glee, Mr. Schue is going to give a solo to Rachel, and in an attempt to make me feel better, he's going to let me get all powerhouse on the last note. That's all I'm good for to them, isn't it? It ain't over til the fat girl sings.}

Mercedes had her mind made up by history. She was skipping Glee. Giving the proverbial middle finger to Mr. Schue and spotlight hog Rachel. After History class, Mercedes quietly headed out a side door, and made her way to her car. She tore out of the parking lot, and headed for Starbucks and then the park. She sat on a secluded bench and people watched.

{I really hate the way Mr. Schue treats me. I'm good for much more than one note. If he would stop trying to drown us in Broadway, he'd see that. Fuck him, I'm just as big a diva as Rachel!}

She headed back to school, and was immediately set upon by Puck and Finn.

"Mercy, you missed Glee. Are you okay?"

Mercedes gave them odd looks. "I'm fine."

"Where were you?" Puck asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "I skipped."

Finn gave her an incredulous look. "_You_? Skipping? What's the matter?"

"I got sick of Mr. Schue giving Rachel all the solos, and leaving me to sing the last note, and that's it. I'm sick and tired of everyone not appreciating what I can do." Mercedes's voice was wry and bitter.

Puck's eyes were wide. "Wow. I don't think anyone realized..."

"Yeah, well, nobody would have realized, because no one ever notices anything about me." Mercedes snapped back. She stalked off, leaving Puck and Finn staring at each other in wide eyed shock.

Mercedes headed to lunch, still in a bad mood. Tina and Quinn ganged up on her immediately. "Where were you? We were worried!" Tina asked.

"I skipped, I don't want to talk about it." Mercedes said shortly.

"Um...Mercedes? Can I talk to you please?"

"What Rachel?" Mercedes snarled.

"I think we should do a duet together for Sectionals." Rachel rushed out.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, and caught sight of Finn and Puck standing behind Rachel. "They put you up to this?"

"If by that you mean, telling me to stop being so selfish and broaden the Glee club's horizons by doing something more rhythm and blues flavored, then yes." Rachel sighed. "I'm so sorry for being such a diva. We should be working together, and I should be more willing to give you time to shine."

Mercedes shrugged. "Fine."

Rachel nodded and walked off.


	32. Chapter 32: Mercedes

AN: A story more focused on Mercedes's family. I kind of picture her coming from a big extended family, and being the youngest girl.

Drabble 32

Mercedes had gotten used to being slushied. She kept a spare outfit in her locker, so her mother wouldn't question the mysterious stains. After one particular slushie incident, Mercedes realized that she had no spare clothes in her locker. Cursing to herself, she made her way to her car and drove home. Hopefully she could sneak up to her room and change clothes without her mother noticing. She got home and carefully opened the front door.

"Sadie? Sweetheart, come here. Your aunt Janet and your cousins are here."

Ordinarily, Mercedes loved seeing and hanging out with her family. Being the only girl cousin in such a large family meant that she got spoiled and pampered. But today, with the cherry red slushie stain on her formerly pristine white shirt made her just a little cranky. She hesitantly made her way to the living room.

"Hey baby girl. What happened to your shirt?" Her aunt's expressive hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was five years older than Angel, Mercedes's mother, but she didn't look a day over thirty. Janet Williams was a formidable woman, and Mercedes quailed under her gaze.

"Well...I, uh...see what had happened was..."

"Oh hell no. Who did that to you?" Janet and Angel chorused.

Darien, her favorite cousin, had a thunderous look in his light brown eyes. "Somebody poured a _slushie_ on my baby cousin?" His two brothers, Marcus and Jonathan, looked murderous.

"Who did this to you?" Jonathan growled. His large hands were clenched into fists.

"It's not that big of a deal." Mercedes shrugged awkwardly.

"The hell it's not," Angel snapped. "Somebody is _bullying_ my baby, and you haven't told me before now? Marcus, go get my phone, so I can call that principal and curse his ass out."

"I'll do better than that. Tell me his name, Mercy, so we can have a talk with him _off_ school grounds." Marcus rumbled. Darien and Jonathon pounded his fist.

"It'll just make it worse for me, guys."

"Not if they're in a coma, it won't." Janet muttered.

"I can handle it on my own, okay?" Mercedes stomped up to her room.

"Eff that. I'm calling Kurt's stepmother." Angel reached for her phone.

"Hi, is this Carole? Hello Carole, we've only met a few times, but I'm Angel Jones, Mercedes's mother. I'm fine thank you, and you? Well, I was hoping to enlist your son's help. Someone has been picking on my daughter, and she refuses to tell me who it is. Do you think Finn would have an idea? Oh sure, I'll hold."

"Tomorrow, after she gets out of school, we'll be there." Darien muttered. He received two nods of agreement.

"Yes, I'm still here. Okay, Dave Karofsky and Jason Azimio? Thank you so much. I do appreciate it. You take care." Angel hung up the phone, a satisfied expression on her face. "Well, boys, we've got a name. Now, I don't want you fighting. Just talk to them, and convince them to stop picking on Sadie."

Darien exchanged glances with his brothers. "We won't," they chorused.

Mercedes got the shock of her life after school the next day. Darien, Marcus and Jonathan were in front of the school, in a lively conversation with Finn of all people. She marched up to them, glaring.

"What the hell, guys?"

"We're taking your car," Marcus said, grinning. He slapped Finn on the back. "Thanks for the convo, man."

"Sure. Hey, Mercy, we're visiting Kurt today."

Mercedes's face lit up. "Seriously? Is that why you guys are taking my car?"

"Yeah. Come on, you can ride with me."

"Surprise!" Darien forked over a wad of cash. "Finn's gonna take you to see Kurt, and y'all can go to the mall or something. I'll take your car home, baby girl." He kissed her forehead.

Grinning, Mercedes tossed Jonathan her keys and set off with Finn.

Darien's sharp eyes caught two swaggering guys in letter jackets. "That's gotta be them."

Marcus grinned unpleasantly. "So, let's go conversate."

Karofsky and Azimio were headed towards Azimio's car when they were suddenly approached by three unfamiliar men. "Yeah, what?" Azimio sneered.

"You Azimio and Karofsky?" The tallest of the three asked.

"Who wants to know?" Karofsky growled.

The shortest guy grabbed Karofsky by the jacket. "Mercedes Jones's cousins. You're gonna leave her alone, or you will regret it."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Azimio retorted.

"We're gonna beat _his_ ass today, and if she _ever_ tells us you are still picking on her, we'll come back and beat the living fuck out of both of you."

"Wait a second man, don't hit me!" Karofsky said, eyes wide.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"We'll stop messing with Jones! I swear, we'll leave her alone!" Azimio squealed as Marcus twisted his arm behind his back.

"You better." Jonathan pushed Karofsky away from him, and the Williams brothers walked off. "We don't want to have to see either of you again." Darien snarled over his shoulder.

Next week, Mercedes accidentally bumped forcefully into Azimio as she rounded a corner. He gave her a wide eyed, terrified look, and practically lifted her off the floor to make sure she was okay.

"You okay Jo-Mercedes? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Mercedes gave him a quizzical look. "I'm fine."

Azimio breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's good. Want me to walk you to class? Carry your books?"

Mercedes was now looking at him like he'd just said he'd wanted to ask Rachel Berry to prom. "Hell no!" She quickly walked off, shaking her head. "The hell is wrong with him?" she muttered.


	33. Chapter 33: MercedesWill

AN: A Mercedes/Will interaction!

Drabble 33

Mr. Schue was busily grading papers when he was startled by a knock on his classroom door. "Come in."

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a second?" Mercedes looked timid, a far cry from her normal bold and brassy self.

"Sure Mercedes, have a seat."

Mercedes sat down, and looked at her hands. "Why am I never allowed to sing at the major performances? First Rachel, then Quinn, then Santana, then Rachel again. Why do I never get a chance to shine?"

Mr. Schue looked nonplussed. "Well, Mercedes, I..."

"Do you feel that the judges won't relate to me as well as the other girls because I'm heavier than they are?"

Mr. Schue's eyes softened. "No, of course not."

"Then what is it? It can't be that I'm more of an r&b singer, because Santana is the same! I just want to prove that I'm just as good as the other girls."

"Mercedes, I had no idea you felt that way."

"You mean you've never noticed how badly I've always wanted to sing? Every time I volunteer, you turn around and give the solo to someone else." Mercedes gave a frustrated sigh. "I mean, would it be so bad to do something with a little more flavor? Something the judges wouldn't expect? They're used to rock, pop and show tunes. Why can't we put a little r&b in the mix, give us an automatic edge?" Mercedes gave Mr. Schue a long look. "Why can't we take a risk? Why can't I be the one to lead us to a win for once? Everyone respects and likes me. I could do it." Mercedes's voice was impassioned and her eyes were glittering.

Mr. Schue was completely taken aback. "Well, Mercedes, you've certainly given me a lot to think about." The bell rang. "I'll see you in Glee, okay?"

Mercedes nodded and left.

At Glee, Rachel was eagerly telling anyone who would listen about the songs she had chosen for Nationals to showcase her beautiful voice. Mr. Schue cut everyone's chatter with an upraised hand. "Okay guys, I have a tentative setlist."

Rachel looked confused. "But Mr. Schue, I have some excellent ideas for my solo."

"Well, Rachel, you aren't getting a solo."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "But-but but, this is _Nationals_!"

"Exactly. We've rested on safe for far too long. We need to branch out, shake things up and give the judges something they won't expect." Mr. Schue began writing the names of the songs they would sing. Mercedes's eyes lit up as she realized that both songs were definitely more soul and r&b flavored. For the duet, 'When You Believe' by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey was listed. The solo was 'I am Changing' from Dreamgirls. Rachel narrowed her eyes, and turned to look at Mercedes.

"So wait, _Mercedes_ is going to get the solo for _Nationals_?" She screeched.

"Yes, she is."

"Do I at least get to perform in the duet?" Rachel demanded.

Mr. Schue gave Mercedes a nod. "I was hoping that either Santana or Mercedes would take Whitney Houston's part, while Quinn took Mariah's."

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes really. Tina, Brittany, I'd like you two to choreograph something, _if_ everyone can agree on these songs."

Rachel bounced up from her seat. "We'll put it to a vote. Against the songs Mr. Schue has selected?" She raised her hand. She huffed. "In favor?" Every other hand went up.

"Well Rachel, looks like we've got our setlist."


	34. Chapter 34: MercedesPuck

AN: For justareader13, who needs to hurry up and post the next chapter of _Confessions_! A Muck, with Bartie undertones.

Drabble 34

"I'm nervous, man, like for real nervous."

"I thought older women love you?"

"Older white women! I don't know any older black women! Dude, what if she goes all 'Madea' on me or something?"

"Do you know anything about Mrs. Jones?" Artie asked. Puck shook his head. "She's a lawyer. A really good one. I'd be more worried about her finding out about your criminal record than her going 'Madea' on you. Plus, Brit and I will be there. My parents and Mercy's are really good friends. They switch off on hosting a barbecue every year."

"You've gotta keep me from making a fool of myself today man."

"Okay, first of all, change shirts. You look like a Mexican gangbanger. Second of all, just be yourself...without the lewd jokes, cursing or disrespectful behavior. Just use the old Puckerman charm." A sudden thought occurred to Artie. "Hey man, why are you freaking out about her mom and not her dad?"

"Because moms freak me out more than dads."

"Never would have guessed that," Artie muttered. "Anyway, come on, we still have to pick up Brit." The two friends left Puck's house, picked up the effervescent Brittany, and headed to the Jones domicile for the annual Jones/Abrams barbecue.

Mercedes was flitting around, smiling, laughing and joking, making sure her friends and family were having a good time. She was a talking to her 'Uncle' William, Artie's father, when she caught sight of Artie, Puck and Brittany entering the backyard. She excused herself, and jogged over. "Hey guys!" She kissed Puck's cheek, and smiled at Artie and Brittany. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Artie said. "Did your dad make his special barbecued chicken?"

Mercedes nodded. "He's over by the grill. Go say hey." Artie and Brittany made their way over to Mr. Jones. Puck's eyes darted around nervously. "Puck? Are you okay boo?"

"Haven't met your mom before. Just your dad."

"Well, come on, let me introduce you." Mercedes laced their fingers together, and led him to a table filled with beautiful women. A slimmer, older version of Mercedes stood and smiled.

"You must be Noah. I'm Angel Jones, Mercedes's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones." Puck said quietly, offering a hand to shake.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"All good, right?" Puck asked nervously.

A hazel eyed, caramel skinned woman began to laugh uproariously. "Ange, he is _terrified_! Look at the poor thing." The rest of the women gave Puck a long look before joining in the laughter.

Angel giggled girlishly, before touching Puck's arm. "Honey, so long as you do right by my baby girl, you have nothing to worry about."

"Auntie, stop, you're making it worse!" Mercedes complained, stomping her foot.

The hazel eyed woman reined in the last of her chuckles. "Sorry baby girl. Why don't you show Noah to a seat, and fix him a plate? He's too skinny."

The rest of the women at the table nodded sagely. "Girl, you better fatten him up!" One of them added.

Mercedes led Noah away, giggling quietly. Puck's hand was clammy in her grasp, and she stopped, turning to look up at him in surprise. "You were really nervous?"

"Hell yes," Puck hissed.

"Well stop being nervous. Mom, Aunt Janet and the rest like you. You're good."

Puck breathed a deep sigh, and kissed the top of Mercedes's head. "The things I do for my Beyoncé."


	35. Chapter 35: MercedesBlaine

AN: For justareader13 a Blaine/Mercedes...I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out! You've been warned. Setting is during 'Blame It on the Alcohol'

Drabble 35

Blaine was a whore when he was drunk, Finn mused. He watched the curly haired Warbler flit from woman to woman, stealing kisses. By now, Kurt and Rachel looked a little put out.

"Mercy, you divalicious woman! You're next on my list!" Blaine planted a big kiss on Mercedes's lips. He pulled away, contemplated the flavor of her lip gloss, and pulled her into a French kiss that had everyone in shock. His hands glided over her curves, while hers were currently fisted in his curls. When his hands drifted down to cup her behind, _everyone_ gasped in pure amazement. Kurt and Rachel exchanged bewildered glances. Gradually, everyone continued partying, but Mercedes and Blaine remained locked in their lip lock.

The next time Mercedes and Kurt got together, Kurt told her in detail exactly what had happened that night. Mercedes looked completely flabbergasted.

"I _kissed_ Blaine?"

Kurt nodded. "For the whole night, just about."

Mercedes's hand went to her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

Kurt smiled, and placed a hand over Mercedes's. "It's okay. He's not really my type anyway."

"Are you just saying that so I'll feel better?"

"No. I mean it. Besides, I have yet to tell you about the new guy I met."

Mercedes forgot her own troubles for a moment. "New guy?

Kurt leaned forward eagerly. By the end of their gossip session, Mercedes had Blaine's number, and was supposed to text him soon.

The number festered in Mercedes's phone for the better part of a week. Finally, on a lazy Saturday, Mercedes gathered up her courage, and dialed his number.

"Blaine? This is Mercedes."


	36. Chapter 36: MercedesPuck

AN: A very sexy performance for the men of Glee! Pairings include: Mercedes/Puck, Santana/Sam, Brittany/Artie and Holly/Will. Enjoy!

Drabble 36

Holly had made her return to McKinley, substituting for the English teacher. She had just released her last class before lunch when she noticed Mercedes hanging back.

"What's up, Diva?"

"I need your help."

"That's what I'm here for!"

Mercedes outlined a plan, and Holly grinned. "Oh, I'm so in!"

Saturday evening found four very confused men gathered in the school auditorium. "What's going on, why are we here?" Artie asked.

"No idea. Sadie just told me to show up here, sit down, and enjoy the show." Puck said, looking around for aforementioned girlfriend.

"Same here," Sam said, shrugging. "We might as well do what they asked."

The four men took their seats in the front row. A slow, sultry song began to play, and the curtain lifted to reveal their assorted girlfriends, dressed to kill in beautiful sapphire blue dresses, and harmonizing sweetly. They swayed seductively to the beat, and Mercedes stepped forward, the tasteful dip in her dress showing a hint of the cleavage Puck so adored.

(Mercedes)

_Many say that I'm too young_

All-_To let you know just where I'm coming from_

M-_But you will see, it's just a matter of time_

_My love will surely make you mine_

Mercedes rejoined the other girls, and now Holly stepped forward, in a dress that accentuated her long legs. Mr. Schue gulped.

(Holly)

_Well, I'm living in a world of crazy life_

_Everyone seems so uptight_

_But nothing's wrong and its alright with my man_

_I like the way we carry on,_

_His love will send me on and on, with my man_

_People out there can understand_

Holly rejoined everyone else. The four men in the seats looked absolutely floored.

(All)

_I'm giving him something he can feel_

_To let him know this love is real_

_Giving him something he can feel_

_To let him know this love is real_

_This love is real_

Brittany made her way to the front of the stage now, garbed in a slinky dress. Artie looked upwards and mouthed a silent, "Thank you God."

(Brittany)

_So much joy for us, it seems_

_So much hope for material things_

_Are they only in my dreams?_

_And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you_

_To let you know that real dreams do come true_

_You tell me what does it mean?_

(All)

_Well, I'm living in a world of crazy life_

_Everyone seems so uptight_

_But nothing's wrong and its alright with my man_

Santana stepped forward, and Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Santana's tight dress left little to the imagination.

(Santana)

_Baby I like the way we carry on_

_His love will send me on and on_

_People out there, can you understand _

_That_

By now, all the guys were staring intensely at their respective girlfriends.

(All)

_I'm giving him something he can feel_

_To let him know this love is real_

_Giving him something he can feel_

_To let him know this love is real_

_This love is real_

The girls finished singing, and Puck was the first to move. He leaped onto the stage, took Mercedes in his arms, and gave her a prolonged kiss. "We're outta here," Puck whispered against her lips. He led Mercedes off stage.

Brittany had eagerly bounced into Artie's lap. "What did you think?" She asked, eyes shining.

"Let's go to your house, and I'll show you." Artie said, kissing Brittany softly.

Santana smirked at Sam. "Speechless?" She teased.

Sam grinned, and lowered his voice. "No, just imagining what that dress is going to look like on my floor."

Santana could not stop her blush at Sam's bold words. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She replied seductively.

Holly wrapped an arm around Will's waist. "Come back to my place?"

Will gave her a long look. "Only if you promise not to take off the dress."

Holly's laughter filled the auditorium as they left.


	37. Chapter 37: MercedesWill

AN: I've had several requests for a Will/Mercedes, which I've been reluctant to do because of the age difference, in addition to the whole student/teacher thing. But, I have decided to do one, on my own terms.

Drabble 37

Mercedes Jones of Jones, Mitchell and White, was late. She navigated her Mercedes-Benz up and down the streets expertly. Her meeting with her latest client had gone over, and now she was late in helping Mr. Schue with his new Glee Club. It had been ten years since she had graduated high school, and five since she had graduated law school and took over her mother's place in the law firm. She helped Will out as much as she could, remembering being the girl who was always looked over by everyone else, and wanting to help other kids in the same situation. She pulled into the parking lot, and raced into the auditorium. It was empty, save for Will going over some notes. Mercedes gave a frustrated sigh, and slid into the seat next to him.

"I am so sorry, Will." Mercedes said breathlessly. "I had this client, and he was taking forever-"

Will grinned, holding up a hand. "It's okay, really. You're a partner in the firm; you'll be busy sometimes." Will had taken the dive into forty very well. Aside from a sprinkle of gray at his temples, and deeper laugh lines, he looked much the same.

Being a broke law student had forced Mercedes to give up her beloved tots. As a result, she had slimmed down, although she maintained her divalicious hourglass figure. Crazy neon clothing had given way to tasteful suits, heels and silver jewelry. Her hair was normally pulled into elegant chignons and buns. "I know, but I just hate missing a practice."

Will stood up and put away his notes. "I bet you skipped lunch today; come over to the house, we can do pizza and wine, maybe a movie."

Mercedes grinned gratefully. "You're right, I did." She stood with a slight wince and followed Will to the parking lot.

"Shoes bothering you?"

"I've been doing nothing but pacing back and forth since seven this morning." Mercedes flopped into her car with a sigh of relief. "I'll pick up the wine, if you like. Are you still a red drinker?"

Will nodded. "I'll head home and order the pizzas. Meat lovers'?"

Mercedes gave him a smile and a nod, and headed to the liquor store, where she picked up a bottle of rich Merlot for him, and a bottle of moscato for herself. She shuddered looking at the bottle of Merlot; she needed her alcohol to be sweet and bubbly. Upon arrival at Will's modest two bedroom house, she let herself in. Will was in the living room, flipping through Netflix.

"Anything good?" Mercedes asked, setting the bottles down.

"Depends. What are you in the mood for?"

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Something scary."

They settled on a few classic horror films. Sometime after the pizza had been devoured, Mercedes began rubbing her feet. Will glanced over at her, and without a word, pulled her legs into his lap and began rubbing her feet. Mercedes gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks so much."

Will shrugged, working out a tense knot. "Sure. I know you work hard all day." After he finished, Mercedes removed her feet, shooting Will a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

Will nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Mercedes shifted, so that she was leaning on Will's shoulder. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Not at all."

After that, it was only natural that Mercedes rest a hand on Will's knee, just like it was natural for Will to rest his head on top of hers. The movie they were currently watching came to an end, and Mercedes reluctantly untangled herself from Will's comforting heat.

"Well, I should get going," she said softly.

"I'll walk you out."

Mercedes stood hesitantly on the porch. "Well, I'll try my best to make it to practice tomorrow."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. If you have to work, you have to work." Will said, leaning against the door's frame.

Mercedes gave a shy smile. "Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

Will thought for a second. "No, don't think so."

"Well, Puck performs at this bar in Dayton on the weekends. Want to go?"

Will smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great. Oh, and I'm sorry."

"Fo-" Will trailed off as a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. He pulled Mercedes closer, resting a hand against her silken cheek. Mercedes pulled away slowly, long lashes fluttering and parting to reveal molten chocolate eyes.

"For kissing you out of the blue."

Will smiled. "No need to apologize. So, if I don't see you for Glee practice, I'll see you over the weekend."

Mercedes nodded, and after one last kiss, she was on her way.

AN: God, I feel so dirty now...I hope you guys liked it!


	38. Chapter 38: MercedesArtie

AN: Now, by request, an Artie/Mercedes! And the song used in drabble 36 was 'Giving Him Something (He Can Feel)' by En Vogue.

Drabble 38

Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams had been friends since they were in diapers. There were pictures of the two covered in cake at their respective birthday parties, skating in the park, and after Artie's accident, pictures of Mercedes wearing rollerblades while pushing Artie's wheelchair down the sidewalk. It was only natural for them to be each other's dates at various school dances, and keep it each company when someone's parents were gone for the weekend. That all changed when they hit high school. It seemed as though over night, Mercedes gained hellified curves, and Artie began to take notice of her sweet smile, and juicy lips. He knew Mercedes thought of him as a brother, so he brutally tamped down his thoughts, and began dating Tina.

When he and Tina broke up, Mercedes was the only one who knew how upset Artie truly was. He lost count of the Saturday movie marathons Mercedes sat through to help him feel better. Then he started dating Brittany, and for a long while, everything was great. He could pretend to forget that Mercedes was everything he wanted in a woman, and focus on dating Brittany. Then Brittany left him for Santana.

The same day it happened, Mercedes was trying to console Artie via phone. "Artie, come on. Brittany couldn't help who she loved."

"But I thought it was me! Man, Sadie, it's like a sign. Maybe I need to stop frontin." Artie sighed in frustration.

"Frontin? Frontin about what?"

Artie coughed and changed the subject. Mercedes narrowed her eyes, and vowed to figure out what was bothering him.

Artie and Lauren were good friends, due to their being in AV Club, and it was to the badass wrestler that Mercedes went the next day.

"Has Artie mentioned anything weird to you lately?" Mercedes asked.

Lauren did not pause in staring at the computer. "What, you mean other than the fact that he has a _major_ crush on you? Which I fully understand. You're like the only other girl in this school that's near my hotness level."

"Um...thank you?" Mercedes left the room, in deep shock.

"Hey, Sadie, are your parents still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll be there around six. Is that good?"

Artie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you later." He wheeled away, and Mercedes headed to her next class contemplating.

At dinner, Mercedes and Artie holed up in Artie's room, as they normally did during these weekly rituals. "Sadie, you've been acting weird all day. What's up?"

Mercedes gnawed on her lower lip. "Artie, do you have a crush on me?"

Artie's jaw dropped. Several long minutes ticked by. Mercedes's gaze did not waver. Finally Artie stammered out, "I know I shouldn't, and I know you probably just think of me as a brother, but I couldn't help it...you're really beautiful, and smart, and funny."

A small smile flickered across Mercedes's face. "Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner and a movie with me this weekend?"

Artie's eyes widened. "On a date?" When Mercedes nodded, he grinned. "Hell yeah."


	39. Chapter 39: MercedesFinn

An: The Finn/Mercedes that was requested. And I would like to know: Would any of you be interested in reading a multi-chapter Mercedes story by yours truly? Or maybe beta-ing said story? Let me know!

Drabble 39

Glee was a romantic train wreck. Quinn had broken up with Finn and gotten back with Sam, who was reeling over being dumped by Santana, who had convinced Brittany to dump Artie and give her a chance. Artie had turned to the newest band geek, a pretty punk rocker named Rowan. Rachel was still trying to get back with Finn, who steadily ignored her advances. Puck and Lauren were in the midst of a volatile relationship, and Mercedes steadfastly maintained that the last thing she needed was a man in her life to complicate things. Tina and Mike were the only normal, non drama plagued couple out of the bunch.

Finn had a very specific reason for not wanting to get back with Rachel. That reason was five foot four, chocolate complexioned and had a voice that could make angels weep. That's right, Finn Hudson, star quarterback and McKinley's resident stud, was hopelessly gone over Miss Mercedes Jones. Only one person knew about his crush, and Kurt had been sworn to secrecy. He did warn Finn after he found out.

"You know Finn, Mercy doesn't know how amazing she really is. If you want to pursue her, you need to make her feel beautiful, and special. She really needs that."

Finn loved everything about Glee's resident r&b diva. He loved the way she laughed and how her eyes would light up when she was discussing her favorite songs. He even loved the way she ate, always ladylike. She was a great cook, had a beautiful body, and even more beautiful voice. Just last week she had cooked dinner for he and Kurt while their parents had a date night.

It would be a full month before Finn made a move. He was on his way to approach Mercedes at her locker, when he noticed that Anthony Rashad had too firm of a grip on Mercedes's arm, and Mercedes was beginning to look pissed. Finn drew closer, and he could overhear the conversation.

"I don't know why you won't just give me a chance."

"I'm not interested."

"Well you should be." Anthony's gaze trailed over her hungrily. "After all, I'm probably the best offer you're ever gonna get at this school."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mercedes snapped, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Come on, Mercedes, you know you aren't the _hottest_ thing in McKinley and I could do better." Anthony trailed his hand up her arm. "But, I'm willing to slum and get with you."

Finn growled and stalked forward, catching the hopeful look in Mercedes's eyes. He stopped behind Anthony, and cleared his throat.

Anthony turned slightly. "What's up, Hudson?"

"You mind getting your hands off my girlfriend?"

Anthony gave him a confused look. "What?"

Mercedes smoothly yanked her arm from Anthony's grasp, and slipped her hand into Finn's. "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend."

Anthony held up his hands. "My bad dude, I ain't know."

"Well now you do," Finn snarled. Anthony caught the anger in Finn's voice and hurried off.

Mercedes released a huge sigh. "Thanks so much, Finn. He was _really_ starting to get on my nerves." She shot him a grin. "I don't know how he believed it."

Finn winced once Mercedes had turned back to her locker. He took a deep breath. "Maybe because I really want it to be true?"

Mercedes froze. "What?"

Finn sighed. "I want to be your boyfriend. I understand if you don't want to..."

"You like me?" Mercedes turned her head slightly.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I really do."

"Since when?"

"Since...I don't know. Since I opened my eyes and really looked at you. You're beautiful and amazing, and I can understand if it took me too long to realize it."

Mercedes turned to face Finn fully. "You figured all this out without even asking me on a date?"

Finn gave her a shy smile. "Yeah. So, how about it?"

"Let's start with a date first, okay?"

Finn's smile grew. "Okay."


	40. Chapter 40: MercedesKurtQuinn

AN: For justareader13, a Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendship. I dearly adore your reviews!

Drabble 40

"I brought you all some more of my caramel corn and some bottles of water. Eat it while you can still work it off easily." Angel Jones set down a huge bowl full of homemade caramel corn.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thank you Mama J." Kurt and Quinn chorused. Angel smiled at the three of them, and disappeared downstairs.

It was the weekly Kurcedinn sleepover, and currently the trio was curled up on Mercedes's enormous bed, watching romantic comedies. Kurt was in the middle, with Quinn and Mercedes curled up on either side of him.

"Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?"

Quinn lifted her head up slightly to look him in the eye. "When are you going to give us the juicy details about you and Blaine?"

Mercedes sat up slightly as well. "Ooh, do tell. You haven't told us _anything_, except that you're now officially dating."

Kurt's porcelain skin flushed a delicate rose. "Well..." He gave them the details, and the girls squealed in excitement.

"That's so sweet!" Quinn said with a sigh.

"It's about time he realized how fabulous you are." Mercedes said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"And what about you, Miss Jones? Quinn tells me that a certain football player has been spotted talking to you in the halls, and what's more, that he's actually making you _smile_."

Mercedes shrugged airily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Quinn gave a delicate scoff. "Mercy, get real. Everyone knows that Anthony Rashad is _very_ close to asking you to be his girlfriend."

"What I would like to know is why I had to hear it from _Quinn_, not you." Kurt asked.

"It's not that big a deal." Mercedes said calmly.

"That boy is chocolate dipped sex. Not a big deal my behind," Quinn said, nudging her softly.

Mercedes cracked up. "Chocolate dipped sex?"

"I've seen him shirtless. Quinn is right." Kurt spoke up suddenly.

Mercedes giggled. "Are you guys ganging up on me?"

Kurt and Quinn gave each other glances. "YES!" They lunged at Mercedes and began tickling her.

AN: I wanted to do something short, sweet and fun for them. I wish they'd focus on their friendship on the show!


	41. Chapter 41: MercedesPuck

AN: I've found my inspiration again! So happy! So, I thought I would do a Puck/Mercedes. I won't lie, this is inspired by both justareader13, who is quickly becoming a favorite of mine, and Illiandyandra who is a Muck goddess in my opinion. This is kind of T rated, no sex, but very sexy.

Drabble 41

Puck's mom had taken his sister to look for some new shoes, so Puck had the house all to himself. Just as he had settled down in front of the TV, the doorbell rang. Cursing under his breath, he swung open the door. "What-Mercedes? What are you doing here?"

Mercedes smiled slightly. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Belatedly, Puck remembered that he was gawking at her and blocking the doorway. "Uh, sure." He stood aside to let her in, breathing in the scent of her perfume as she sauntered past him. "Are you thirsty or anything?" He asked, leading her into the living room.

"No. Sit down. I want to show you something."

Puck watched as she slowly peeled off her hoodie, revealing a black and red corset. It cinched in her waist, and pushed her boobs up to their best advantage. When she stepped out of her jeans, a pair of matching lace boy shorts hugged her hips and ass. Puck's jaw dropped. "Damn..." he breathed.

"Shh. I want you to listen."

Music began to play from her phone, and she began moving seductively to it. When she dropped to her knees in front of Puck, he gulped.

_Baby, it's the first time_

_That I've seen your face_

_Since I figured out getting you replaced was a mistake._

_I can at least say this much in my regret._

_I wanna give it to you_

_Like you wanna give it to me, yeah yeah_

_I know since then, you've been doing San_

_We both know that she can't measure up to the freak I am_

_So give me just this opportunity_

_I'm on my knees, oh suga, you know what that means._

Mercedes perched on her knees, leaning forward to whisper the chorus in his ear, smiling slightly as she heard him groan.

_I'll love you better_

_See, I don't want nobody else_

_Didn't hurt nobody but myself_

_Down for whatever_

Mercedes let her fingers trail up and down Puck's arms and come very close to his groin. His eyes were wide, and he stared at her in shock.

_Shoulda known who the hell to choose_

_And I know_

_Know you had to be sick, seeing me with him_

_Aw baby, that was a just lie, so just assure yourself_

_Coulda took this much to comprehend_

_You're a superstar_

_Not at least, but you're my hero you are_

Puck thought about Mercedes's most recent ex-boyfriend, and smirked. If it was just to make him jealous, he could live with that. Mercedes met his eyes, and licked her lips seductively. Puck slid his hands up to cup her breasts, and leaned forward to kiss her...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Puck shot straight up in bed, panting. His gaze darted around his room, realizing with a sudden sinking feeling that Mercedes and her voluptuous body were nowhere to be found. He fell back to his pillows, cursing.

"A dream. A fucking dream..."

AN: How tricky was that? Bet I had at least some people fooled!


	42. Chapter 42: PuckMercedesFinn

AN: I got a request for a Puck/Mercedes/Finn triangle! Yay for love triangles! The song I used in the previous drabble was 'Love U Better' by Truth Hurts. Song used here is 'Diva' by Beyoncé.

Drabble 42

It all started, as most things in Glee do, with a song. The Glee kids were required to do a solo on how they felt about themselves. Rachel had just finished a Streisand number, and Mercedes stepped up, Tina, Santana and Brittany behind her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be a solo, Mercedes."

Mercedes sighed. "Rachel, they're background dancing. Don't be mad because no one wants to be your background _anything_."

The four girls were clothed in skinny jeans, Jordans and white tank tops. Each girl had a flat brimmed hat perched on her head, and a few chains around her neck. An upbeat hip hop number started.

_(Tina, Santana and Brittany-background)_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva._

_Na na na a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

_Na na na, a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

_(Mercedes)_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_All these heifers round this school_

_And they said I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talkin ish?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this school for a minute._

_I know you read the paper_

_I'm what they call a queen_

_Every man up in this school know me_

_Cause that's just how I be_

_(All)_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva._

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_Na na na a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

_Na na na, a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

_(Mercedes)_

_Tell me something?_

_Where's yo boss at?_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back?_

_I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha._

_What you said? She ain't no diva_

_(All)_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva._

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma a diva, I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_Na na na a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

_Na na na, a diva is a female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

{So Sadie can rock the hood thing. I mean, _seriously_ rock the hood thing. Mama is looking sexy as hell up there.} Puck watched Mercedes take her seat, contemplating.

Finn's ears were turning red. He'd never noticed how pretty Mercedes was, or how well she could perform. Maybe he should get to know her better.

Over the next week, Mercedes noticed something odd. Someone in Glee was staring at her. She could feel eyes burning on the back of her neck in class, but could never catch anyone doing anything. What was more odd was that at times it felt like someone from two different directions was watching her. For the most part, she shook it off and continued on like everything was fine.

Puck had noticed that Finn, too, seemed to be mesmerized by Mercedes. He cornered him in Glee before anyone else arrived.

"Stop checking out Mercedes." Puck said bluntly.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, Hudson. I've seen you checking her out. She's gonna be with me, so just go back to Rachel or something."

"I don't want to. Maybe I _like_ her."

Puck stepped closer to Finn. "Maybe you _shouldn't_."

"What, you gonna steal this girl from me too?"

"She's not even _yours_!"

"Not yet!"

People were starting to trickle in, but neither boy took notice. Rachel smiled smugly, and flounced up to them.

"Boys, there's no need to fight over me!"

Finn and Puck stopped arguing long enough to look at Rachel in shock. "But we aren't fighting over you." Finn said slowly.

Rachel huffed. "Let me guess, Quinn?"

"Not Quinn either." Puck said.

Rachel studied the girls of Glee slowly. "Then who?"

Finn and Puck slowly looked at Mercedes, who wasn't paying them any attention. She was currently engrossed in her smart phone. "Hey, Mama, who do you want to take you on a date? Me or Frankenteen?" Puck asked.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered.

Mercedes tore her attention away from the discussion she was having with Kurt about whether or not her hoop earrings were just a tad too ghetto fabulous and gawked. "Excuse me?"

"You gotta pick one of us. Me or Puck?" Finn asked.

"Pick one of you for what?"

"A date."

Slowly all eyes turned to Mercedes, who was sitting with her jaw hanging open. Quinn took the liberty of closing it for her. "Wait til I tell Kurt," Quinn muttered in Mercedes's ear. She deftly plucked Mercedes's phone from her grasp, and sent Kurt a text message.

"You _both_ want to date _me_? Is this some kind of fucked up joke?"

"No. We're serious. Now pick one." Puck glared at Finn.

Mercedes's gaze darted back and forth between both boys. When Mr. Schue came in to start class, Mercedes gave an audible sigh of relief. She yanked Santana into the seat on the other side of her, so neither boy could sit next to her.

"This isn't over, Frankenteen."

"Not by a long shot."

Both boys took seats and Glee started.


	43. Chapter 43: MercedesFinn

AN: NaeNae1495 requested that I do two follow up drabbles, one as if Mercedes had accepted a date with Finn, and one with Puck. Here goes!

Drabble 43

After Glee, Mercedes tried her best to be the first out the door. Unfortunately, Puck and Finn caught up to her before she could make a run for it. "So, who is it gonna be, Mercy?"

Mercedes took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well...Puck, we've tried dating, and it just didn't work out...so, I think I'm going to give Finn a chance."

Puck's face fell, and he walked off, dejected. Finn grinned. "You won't regret it, Mercy! I'll call you tonight, and we can work something out."

Mercedes gave him a nod and smile before she headed to her next class. Her phone buzzed frantically, and she discovered no fewer than fifteen texts from Kurt _demanding_ to know what the hell was going on. Mercedes sent him a text promising a phone call later. She went through the rest of the day dazedly, only snapping out of it when she stepped into her house, and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I know your schedule. You just walked in the door. Now, spill." Kurt demanded.

Mercedes cracked a smile, and gave him the rundown. "And that's it. It was completely out of the blue."

"You're telling me! I talk to Finn at least once a week and he _never_ mentioned that."

"Maybe because we're best friends?"

"Maybe. So, what do you think you'll do on your date?"

"I have no clue. To be honest, I don't even know why I accepted. Do we even have anything in common?"

"You won't know til you at least try! I mean, at least Finn is a nice guy. And not bad looking either."

Mercedes made a noncommittal sound. "I suppose."

"Don't take that tone with me, Miss Thing. I know for a fact you think he's attractive."

"It's just so sudden. I mean, he's never paid me an ounce of attention before."

"Finn's not the type to play pranks, if that's what you're thinking. He's really a big old teddy bear."

Mercedes's phone beeped, and she looked at the display. "Guess I'll find out. That's him now."

"I'll want details later!"

"K, love you, bye." Mercedes switched lines. "Hello?"

"Mercedes?"

"Hey Finn. What's up?"

"I just thought we could talk about where you wanted to go for our date."

"Um, okay." Mercedes thought for a moment. "That new horror film comes out Friday. Want to watch it?"

"Sure, I love horror movies. Want to get something to eat before?"

"Sure. Where?"

Finn's blush could be heard through the phone. "There's this little diner down the street from the theater. They have the best hot dogs."

"I know that place. You're right, they do. Okay, we can go there."

"What time?"

"I'll check the movie times and let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Finn paused. "Thanks for saying yes."

Mercedes tried and failed to sound nonchalant. "Thanks for asking me," she replied shyly.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As the weekend drew closer, Mercedes found that butterflies had taken a semi-permanent residence in her stomach. Finn had been wonderful all week, walking her to class, offering to give her rides, and just generally being a sweet guy. Mercedes was looking forward to the date. By the time Saturday rolled around, Kurt had instructed her to change her outfit at least four times. The final outfit consisted of a pair of skinny jeans, and a neon blue shirt that hung precariously from a shoulder. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves, and her makeup was soft and barely there. Instead of her normal Jordans, Kurt had persuaded her to wear the high heeled version he had given her for Christmas.

"A little height can't hurt. Finn's overly tall," Kurt said by way of explanation.

The doorbell rang, and Mercedes gave herself one last look before heading downstairs. Her parents were out of town, so thankfully there was no one to interrogate him. His face lit up at the sight of Mercedes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look really pretty."

"Thank you. You look nice too." Finn had worn a light green polo shirt, jeans and nice sneakers. Mercedes smiled. "So, are you ready?"

Finn nodded and led her to his car. They chatted about mostly about Glee on the way to the diner. Upon arrival, Finn gave her a serious look. "Okay, no more Glee talk."

"What else can we talk about?" Mercedes asked as they were seated.

"Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

By the time they left the diner, Finn was considerably more knowledgeable about Mercedes, and he liked her that much more. During the movie, he was pleased to see that Mercedes was not a jumpy crybaby. She did start a little when something sudden happened, but there wasn't any of the crying or screaming that Rachel or Quinn would do. He was surprised when she leaned into him, but he put his arm around her, and rested his head on top of hers.

Mercedes found herself genuinely enjoying her date. Finn was sweet and courteous, and he didn't try to make any sneaky moves. When the movie was over, Finn intertwined their hands and led her to his car. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked hesitantly.

Mercedes smiled. "Not at all."

They talked about the movie on the way to Mercedes's house. Upon arrival, Finn walked her to the door. "Well, I had a nice time."

"Me too."

Finn perked up. "Does that mean we can do it again?"

Mercedes stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed Finn's cheek. "I'd really like that, Finn. Good night." She disappeared inside, leaving Finn smiling like an idiot on the porch.


	44. Chapter 44: MercedesPuck

AN: The Puck date! And justareader13, it's Friday...WHERE'S MY NEW CHAPTER OF CONFESSIONS?

Drabble 44

Finn and Puck were staring at Mercedes expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Come on, Mercy, just pick one of us." Finn said encouragingly.

Mercedes's big brown eyes darted back and forth between the two Glee jocks. At last, she sighed. "Fine. Puck." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Finally, someone chooses me first," he muttered. He jogged after Glee's resident Beyoncé. "Wait up!"

"What? Aren't you gonna tell me this is a joke? That you were just playing or something?" Mercedes snapped.

Puck stopped in his tracks. "No, I really do want to take you out." He shrugged. "If I can be honest, I didn't think you would give me a chance, because of what happened last time. I've always thought you were pretty, and a lot of fun."

Mercedes's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

Puck grinned. "Well, I guess I'll just text you. Is that cool?"

Mercedes nodded mutely, and turned to head for class. Puck texted her during class, making her giggle. He told her that the location of their date was a secret, but that she would enjoy it. He told her he would pick her up early Saturday afternoon, and 'to not wear all that fancy shit, and dress normal'.

Mercedes was a naturally curious girl, and by the time Saturday rolled around, she couldn't stand not knowing any more. Puck showed up promptly at one, and after being introduced to Mrs. Jones, they set off.

Puck's surprise location turned out to be a mini golf course. "I've never done this before."

Puck grinned. "Then I'll go easy on you." They got their clubs, and headed to the first hole. "Want me to show you how to do this?" At her nod, he moved behind her. "Okay, you're right handed?" He gently guided her in position, keeping his hands on her arms and hips.

{Oh my God...he smells _amazing_.} Mercedes thought. His arms were gentle around her waist, and she bit her lip hard to focus.

"And then you just follow through."

Her ball didn't make it into the hole, but it did come close. Mercedes grinned. "Hey, this isn't so hard." She got the ball in on her second stroke, and cheered.

"This is only the first hole. There are seventeen more." Puck made his shot and got a hole in one.

Mercedes pouted. "I'm going to get one of those before the day is over."

"We'll see," Puck teased. They went through the course, Mercedes pouting good-naturedly whenever Puck managed to get the ball in before she did. Finally, on hole ten, Mercedes got a hole in one. She pulled Puck into an excited hug.

"Finally! I did it!" She gasped as Puck cupped her face and crushed their lips together. Puck dove into her mouth, exploring and delighting in the sweetness he found there. Mercedes's hands were clinging to his forearms helplessly, and when he pulled away, she was panting.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but damn, you have _no idea_ how long I've been wanting to kiss you," he explained, his breathing ragged.

Mercedes's eyes were wide. "Really?"

"Have you seen your lips? They look so soft. Good to know that they're as soft as I thought. You aren't mad, are you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. Come on, let's continue. I think I might have a chance at beating you now," she teased.

"Yeah right, Mama."

Puck won by a mere two strokes, and he lorded it over Mercedes, laughing at the put out expression on her face. "It was only two strokes," she said, pouting.

"Aw, cheer up Beyoncé. Come on, let's go to the arcade."

Mercedes perked up considerably. "There's an arcade?"

"Yeah, come on."

Mercedes looked around, spotting a 'Terminator: Salvation' game. "Let's play that one."

Puck shrugged. "Sure. I'm pretty good at it." He was left gaping as Mercedes single-handedly dominated the entire game. "Wow."

Mercedes collected the tickets that spit out. "I love shooting games."

True to her word, she dominated every shooting game in the place. However, Puck proved to best her in driving games. By the time they ran out of tokens, they had accumulated a considerable amount of tickets. They went to the counter to redeem them, and Mercedes ended up with a neon purple teddy bear.

"So, where to now, Puck?"

"I'm hungry. They serve food here, want to grab something?"

"Sure."

After they ate, Puck drove her home. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Puck teased.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm going to beat you in golf."

"So there's going to be a next time?" Puck parked in front of the Jones house.

Mercedes leaned forward and pulled him into a very thorough kiss. "What do you think?" she whispered against his mouth. She hopped out of the truck. "Good night Puck."

Puck watched Mercedes disappear into the house before driving off, smiling.


	45. Chapter 45: PuckMercedesFinn

AN: I know there's been a delay, but my grandmother is very ill. But, here's an update, just because I'm not sure when I'll be posting regularly again. This is inspired by Gleekoutx5! I took the idea you sent me, and tweaked it a little bit, just to make it a wee bit cheesy. It's a Muck and then...well you'll see.

Drabble 45

Mercedes Jones had _finally_ gotten her man. She and Puck were the latest it couple in Glee, and Mercedes was enjoying the attention. He wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world, but Mercedes was willing to work with what she was given. She could make him perfect, and she was prepared to prove it to the world.

As the weeks rolled by, subtle changes could be noticed in both Mercedes and Puck. Mercedes no longer fought for top position in Glee, and her eyes were noticeably dimmer. Puck was even more flirtatious than usual, while Mercedes pretended not to notice.

Kurt had noticed the change during their monthly sleepover. Mercedes was much quieter, and she point blank refused to talk to Kurt about Puck. After she had gone home on Sunday morning, Kurt cornered Finn. "What's going on with Mercedes and Puck?"

Finn looked irritated. "He doesn't treat her well. And she just won't break up with him. He doesn't even realize how great she is! I mean, he ought to be lucky she even _looked_ his way." Finn's hands clenched into fists. "If she was mi-" Finn clamped his mouth shut.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "If she was your _what_?"

Finn's shoulders slumped. "What does it matter? I'm just big dumb Finn to her. She'd probably just laugh if she found out."

"Finn...do you have a crush on Mercedes?" He received a slow, dejected nod as his answer. "Why don't you speak up?"

"Because she could do better than me."

Kurt scoffed. "Right now, she's doing worse. Now, look here Finnegan Hudson! You are going to tell Mercy how you feel about her if I have to drag it out of you!"

"But how? She's not going to leave Puck anytime soon."

Kurt whipped out his cell phone. "Just you leave that to me."

**A Week Later**

Mercedes was feeling...resigned. Puck's behavior hadn't changed for the better, and she had a sneaky suspicion that Puck had begun sleeping with Santana's replacement in the Cheerios. But, she hung in there, the words of her holier-than-thou cousin replaying in her head.

"_Puck is probably the only man who would _ever_ stoop low enough to date you._"

Finn's voice broke into her melancholic thoughts. "So, I've got a song to sing. Well, actually, me, Sam, Artie and Mike have a song to sing. It's dedicated to Mercedes."

Mercedes gave him a confused look. The aforementioned boys lined up on stage, Quinn, Brittany and Tina joining them.

_(Artie)_  
_Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)  
Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)  
Uh, Ay_

_Check it_  
_He don't want you like Finn wants you believe me boo I been told_  
_He don't appreciate you, ma, we can tell by the way he hold you_  
_He don't love you like Finn loves you_  
_Or squeeze you like Finn squeezes_  
_He'll make your neck pop back and in fact he'll buckle your knees (Sam: hey)_  
_Okay, Sadie what's it gon' take for you to be his lady (Mike: tell me right now)_  
_(Girls & Artie): We're all tellin you that you should_  
_Your parents tell you its good_  
_Your homegirls keep yellin', "Finn, I wish you would"_  
_But you're hesitatin', debatin' whether or not it's real_  
_I ain't shootin game, girl, I'm just tellin you how Finn feels_  
_He's diggin everything about you_  
_Your hips an' the way the sway_  
_He hates to see you leave girl, but loves to see ya walk away_  
_He'll be your personal shrink, girl, Finn cares what you think_

_Puck ain't close to the man you want to see  
So tell him bye bye and tell him you're long (gone)  
Ain't no need for waitin' up, you done found you another (home)  
(woo) _

_(Finn)_

_I don't know why you care (Sam: Why you thinkin' bout him mamma?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)_

Mercedes was in complete shock. Rachel and Puck weren't much better.

_(All)  
In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea_

_Why don't you be my girlfriend_  
_I'll treat you good (Finn: I'll treat you good girl)_  
_I know you hear your friends when they say you should_  
_'Cause if you were my girlfriend_  
_I'd be your shining star_  
_The one to show you where you are_  
_Girl you should be my girlfriend_

Puck maintained his look of cocky confidence, giving Finn a full on smirk.

_(Sam)  
Does he know what you feel  
Are you sure that it's real yeah (Finn: Are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind (nah)  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah_

_(All)  
In the middle of the night (hoooo)  
Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry (oooh)  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea (listen girl)_

_Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)_  
_I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_  
_I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby_  
_'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh uh)_  
_I'd be your shining star (I'd be that one to shine for ya, girl)_  
_The one to show you where you are_  
_Girl you should be my girlfriend_

Mercedes was at a complete loss for words. Finn approached her shyly, ignoring Puck's glare. "Let me show you how a real boyfriend is supposed to act," he said, taking her hand.

"But..."

Finn pressed his index finger softly against her full lips. "No buts. He isn't worth you. I don't think I am either, but I want to at least treat you better than he does. Like you deserve to be treated."

Mercedes's eyes filled with tears. "But I don't..."

"Sadie, yeah, you do. Let me prove it to you." Finn's eyes were achingly gentle. "Just give me a chance."

Mercedes gave him a slow nod. Finn kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Thank you."


	46. Chapter 46: MercedesSam

AN: Thanks for all the good wishes guys, I am very lucky to have such kind and compassionate reviewers. Sadly, my grandmother did pass away, but I feel that writing can keep my mind off of things for a bit.

For your reading entertainment, a Samcedes. I was inspired by snow, more specifically the first snowfall of winter.

Drabble 46

When Mercedes woke up Saturday morning, she glanced out her window, as she had been doing every morning since December 22. This time, she squealed in delight. Overnight, a thick, fluffy blanket of snow had fallen, turning the neighborhood into a winter wonderland. She was showered and dressed within minutes, and she threw a hasty goodbye over her shoulder as she set off for her favorite spot.

Mercedes had a personal routine for the first snow of the season. She made her way to a nearby park, where there was a secluded clearing in the forest. There she danced and played in the snow to her heart's content. The routine concluded with her heading home and indulging in a cup of hot tea in front of the fireplace, while Etta James and Ella Fitzgerald played softly in the background.

The clearing was surrounded by pine trees, and was utterly quiet, except for the whisper of the wind in the trees. Mercedes dove in, giggling to herself as she built a snowman, threw snowballs and generally pranced around. She sighed happily as more snow began to fall. She tilted her face up to the sky, letting flakes land on her face.

Sam had come upon the clearing purely by accident one day, and he headed there now, knowing it was always deserted. He wanted to enjoy the snow in peace and quiet. He entered the clearing and stopped short.

Sam's jaw dropped. Snow swirled around Mercedes, flakes landing gently on her face. Her chocolate complexion seemed to glow in the gray light, and she looked completely peaceful and serene.

It seemed like time slowed when Mercedes finally opened her eyes and met Sam's gaze. The two teens stared at each other through the snow.

Sam was the first to speak. "I didn't think anyone knew about this place."

"Me either."

"I can leave..."

Mercedes smiled. "You don't have to."

Sam gave her an answering smile. "Well in that case..." Mercedes spluttered as a snowball caught her full on the face. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Sam and Mercedes horsed around until Mercedes called a halt. "My fingers are starting to numb," she said, pouting slightly.

Sam took her hands in his and rubbed gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mercedes looked up into Sam's hazel-green eyes and smiled. "Just sad that my fun stops here."

Sam brought her fingers to his lips and blew. "It doesn't have to," he said, lips brushing against her fingertips.

"What do you mean?"

"We can head to my place, dry out and then come back."

"I don't want to take up too much of your time." Mercedes said hesitantly.

Sam smiled. "I like spending time with you. This has been the most fun I've had in a while."

"Really?"

Sam lowered her hands, nodding. "Really. We should have done this forever ago."

Mercedes smiled brilliantly. "We should have."

"Well, come on, let's get you warm and dry."

Neither teen noticed their fingers were still intertwined.


	47. Chapter 47: MercedesSam

AN: Part 2 of the snowfall! You asked, I gave! And just to prepare you, when I post drabble 49, the first person to review will get the drabble of their choice for drabble 50.

Drabble 47

Sam's house wasn't that far from Mercedes's, and she commented on this. "I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood. I live like, two streets down."

"Really? It's weird how we never noticed." Sam led her to the kitchen. "You can put your stuff over there."

Mercedes peeled off some of her layers, letting them sit by the heating vent.

"I make a mean cup of hot chocolate," Sam offered.

"That would be great."

Sam set some milk on to boil, while Mercedes sat down at the bar in the kitchen. "So, how is everything with you?" He asked awkwardly. "Um...are you dating anyone? Do girls like talking about that stuff?"

"You're not used to just talking to friends that are girls, are you?"

"What gave it away?" Sam asked, grinning.

Mercedes giggled. "No, not dating anyone. Are you still with Santana?"

Sam shook his head. "No. She broke up with me."

Mercedes winced sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that."

Sam shrugged philosophically. "Oh well. There wasn't much substance there." He set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her that was piled high with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. "Ta-dah!"

Mercedes's eyes lit up. "Oh wow, it looks great."

"And, I have some cookies to go with." Sam set a plate of decadent, homemade frosted sugar cookies down.

"Oh wow. This is too much."

"My mom is like, the next Rachel Ray or something. She's always cooking or baking." Sam sat down next to her, and took a sip from his mug.

"So, what does she do?"

"She stays at home, usually. She's out with her girlfriends right now."

"What about your dad?"

"He lives in Columbus, he's CEO of an advertising business."

"Are your parents..."

"Divorced? Yeah."

Mercedes took a long sip of her hot chocolate. "This is amazing."

"Glad you like it." Sam watched Mercedes lick away a drop of whipped cream. "Hey, Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"We held hands until we got to my house."

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow. "We did, didn't we?"

Sam's cheeks pinked. "It...felt nice."

Mercedes took a long sip of her drink in an effort to hide her blush.

"I wouldn't mind...doing it again." Sam's face was bright red by now. "I mean, if you're okay with it. I completely understand if it was just because your hand was cold, or if I'm not your type, but I've always thought you were really _sevin_, and I always figured I'd never have a chance because you're so independent that I thought you just didn't want a man at all, but maybe you like me a little too, and if you do, we could date or something, and I'm a really good boyfriend, if you want it to come to tha-" Sam's rambling was forestalled by Mercedes's finger on his lips.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling." Mercedes gave him a soft smile. She removed her finger.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, I do that sometimes."

Mercedes got a thoughtful look on her face. "What's _sevin_?"

Sam now resembled a tomato. "Pretty in Navi."

"Thank you." Mercedes was silent for several long seconds. "Why don't we go back to my place after we finish our drinks? We can curl up in front of the fireplace and watch a movie. Then, I can cook dinner for you."

Sam smiled. "So, are you asking me out on a date?"

Mercedes returned his smile. "Yes, I am."


	48. Chapter 48: MercedesFinn

AN: I got a request for a Finn/Mercedes from PolaroidAnyKid. Just to let you know, I do have a Finn/Mercedes story in the works! It's called _Can't Let Go_. And blueberry24, I've never written a sex scene and I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea, but I'll work on it!

Drabble 48 (A continuance of drabble 39)

Mercedes had agreed to a date with Finn on Saturday, and she was extremely surprised when he told her that they would be leaving at nine in the morning. He refused to tell her anything beyond, 'wear comfortable shoes please'. So, it was a groggy Mercedes that was seated in Finn's car on Saturday. Finn handed her a grande white chocolate mocha and a cinnamon bun. "I know that's your favorite."

Mercedes perked up considerably. "How did you know that?"

Finn blushed. "Kurt told me."

"So, where are you taking me?" Finn got on the freeway.

"I told you, it's a surprise, and I'm not telling."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Fine. So, how long have you been crushing on me?"

Finn's ears turned red. "Well, it started...do you remember that day Tina brought those lollipops for us?"

Mercedes thought back. "Yeah."

"I was kinda, sorta...watching you eat it?"

"Okay, and?"

"It was really sexy, and you have really sexy lips, and I started...kinda watching you a little? And I realized that you were an all around really awesome girl, and I started sorta crushing on you?"

Mercedes was quiet for a long while. "I didn't realize..."

"I hid it. Didn't think I had a chance." Finn shrugged.

Mercedes gave him a quick smile. "You never know until you try."

Mercedes got more and more suspicious the further they went. When they passed a sign that said 'Zoo-10 miles', she whipped her head around to face Finn.

"Finn? Are we going to the zoo?"

A tiny smile appeared on Finn's face. "I don't know."

Mercedes hit him playfully on the arm. "Did Kurt tell you I love the zoo?"

"He might have."

Finn pulled into a parking space, and he had barely gotten out the car before Mercedes had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the entrance. "This is going to be great! I really love the zoo! Oh, can we see the penguins first? They're my favorite!"

Finn made a mental note to buy Kurt a scarf or something for his excellent idea. Finn bought their tickets, and Mercedes dragged him into the zoo.

Mercedes's eyes were lit up in excitement. She squealed at the zebras, cooed at the baby giraffe, and shuddered at the insect exhibit. Finn watched her reactions and fell just a little harder.

"Okay, what else do you want to see?" Finn asked after their brief snack break.

"I think we've seen everything but the apes."

Finn took her hand, and they strolled to the ape exhibit. Mercedes giggled as one of the apes lazily flopped on the ground near them. "They're so funny." Mercedes turned a smiling face up to Finn. "Thank you so much for taking me to the zoo today."

Finn squeezed her hand. "You're welcome. I hope you had fun."

Mercedes tugged Finn's hand. "I did." He leaned down slightly, prepared for her to whisper something to him, and was completely taken aback when she kissed him softly. "I really did," she said.

A group of children giggled, and the two teens turned to see one of the orangutans plastered against the window, kissing it. They cracked up.


	49. Chapter 49: Mercedes?

AN: An angsty drabble that takes place in the beginning of season 2. I was inspired by the song 'Unbreak My Heart' by Toni Braxton. There are no pairings, per se. Remember, first review gets a drabble of their choice to commemorate my fiftieth drabble.

Drabble 49

Rumors ran rampant through Glee. Mercedes had pretty much stopped talking altogether, she barely sang, her eyes were lifeless, and even her love of fashion had seemed to dim. Even Rachel was worried. She thrived on competition, and Mercedes was the only one who offered a challenge besides Kurt. She confided in Finn, who had become good friends with Mercedes, due largely to the fact that she was the only reason he was passing Algebra.

Finn had watched Mercedes make her way to the auditorium during lunch one day, and he followed her covertly. The r&b diva made her way to the stage, where she sat down at the piano and began to play a sad melody. Finn looked confused; he didn't know Mercedes could play the piano. His eyes widened as she began to sing.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring my smile_

_Come and chase my tears away_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_These nights are so unkind_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Mercedes sang with a slightly choked voice, and Finn could see tears glimmer in her eyes. He could see the emotion all but ripping its way through her body, and he felt his heart ache in sympathy.

_Unbreak my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_That I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

_My heart_

Finn could see tears begin to course down her face. He watched her compose herself slightly before continuing to sing.

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Mercedes broke down then, burying her face in her hands and shaking with sobs. Through her crying, Finn could make out her anguished whispers.

"Matt. Please come back."

Finn quietly tiptoed from the auditorium. When Rachel asked him about Mercedes, Finn merely shook his head, and told Rachel not to bother her.


	50. Chapter 50: MercedesSueLauren

AN: Since I never got a response for the person that was supposed to get the drabble of their choice, I decided to do a drabble dedicated to one of my most ardent fans. Justareader13, thank you so much for your constant encouragement. It's what makes writing these drabbles so much fun! That being said, WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'THE BOY IS MINE'?

No pairings, but Lauren/Mercedes/Sue friendship, and Karofsky bashing.

Drabble 50

Lauren and Mercedes were talking in the hallways before school, when an imperious voice cut through their discussion.

"Brassy hag, American badass, my office, now!"

Exchanging confused looks, Mercedes and Lauren followed Sue to her office, where the cheerleading coach yelled for Becky to hold her calls before shutting the door behind them. She sat down and folded her hands into a steeple, gaze sliding between the two girls.

"Two tons of fun, if there was another member in Glee, would you leave?"

"Hell yes."

"Aretha, what would you do to get Porcelain back in McKinley?"

Mercedes' response was instant. "Anything."

Sue smiled. "I thought you might say that. Listen carefully ladies."

Lauren and Mercedes exchanged glances as Sue outlined her plan. "We're in."

Karofsky was at his locker when he was forcefully turned around and slammed against it. "What the fuck! Get your hands off me, lard ass!" He snarled.

Lauren smiled, right before she drove her knee into his groin. Her fists in his collar kept him up. "Listen up, and listen good."

Mercedes stepped forward, placed her hand on her hips, rolled her neck, and let Karofsky have it. "All right, you sorry ass, punk bitch, _pathetic_ excuse for a human being. Kurt's coming back to McKinley, and you're gonna leave him alone. If you don't..."

Lauren grabbed Karofsky's balls and squeezed. Karofsky yelped, face turning white. "If you don't, you and me are gonna go into an empty classroom. One of us won't be walking out."

"That goes for the rest of your bitch ass boys on the football team too. Got it?"

Karofsky looked like he was about to faint. "G-g-g-got it," he stammered. Lauren applied a little more pressure.

"Are you sure? Because we could do this until the bell rang." Mercedes asked.

"I GOT IT!" He slumped to the ground as Lauren let him go, cradling his 'package'.

Lauren cracked her knuckles. "I don't wanna have to have this conversation again, Karofsky."

Lauren and Mercedes ducked into the ladies' room, where Lauren proceeded to thoroughly wash her hands. Sue emerged from one of the stalls, startling them. "How did it go?"

"He agreed, after I used my special brand of persuasion," Lauren said, shrugging.

"Excellent. Brassy hag, I look forward to seeing you and Porcelain back in Cheerios practice. I'll even let you keep the pants."

Mercedes did not have time to formulate a response, as Sue promptly marched from the bathroom.


	51. Chapter 51: MercedesDavid

AN: For CRAZYhead36, who read the whole shebang in a day. A Mercedes/David.

Drabble 51

"Just be honest, did Kurt put you up to this?" A perfectly groomed brow was arched in wary curiosity.

"No. I mean, he did mention you were single, and he gave me your number when I asked, but that was all. Why?"

"I don't get asked out much."

"And that's because you go to a school full of idiots. You are absolutely gorgeous, and I'm honored that you let me take you out tonight."

Mercedes looked down at her plate. "That's very sweet, David."

"I meant every word."

Mercedes felt heat rush to her cheeks as David gently kissed her hand. "You've spent too much time being in the background. You don't have to be shy."

Mercedes tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just not used to it."

David shrugged. "I have no problem continuing the behavior, even after you're used to it. You're worth it."

Mercedes was extremely grateful that the waitress approached them with the check just then. David settled the check, and he and Mercedes left the restaurant.

"Where to now?"

"Um...We could always walk around the park?"

David drove them to the park by Mercedes' house, and they got out and began walking. Mercedes gently laced her fingers through David's, giving him a shy glance. "Is this okay?"

"I don't mind at all." David said, smiling warmly. They continued on, chatting softly, until Mercedes slowed to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just..." Mercedes stood on tiptoe, and pressed her lips to David's cheek. "Wanted to say thank you for such a great date."

"Does that mean there will be more?" David teased.

They began walking again, and Mercedes smiled up at him. "Most definitely."


	52. Chapter 52: MercedesMike

AN: Dragonstar94 requested a Mike/Mercedes! Might be a little more subtle, but it'll be there.

Drabble 52

Mercedes used her lunch period to sneak off into the auditorium to practice. She had just hopped onto the stage when she noticed Mike Chang sitting in the wings. He had the saddest expression on his face. "Mike? What's wrong?"

Mike ran his hands through his short black hair. "Tina dumped me."

Mercedes winced, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just don't understand. I mean, everything was perfect. It came out of nowhere."

Mercedes rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure if it's meant to be, you'll get back together again."

Mike shrugged. "I don't think so. She was really mean about the whole thing." Mike ran his hands over his face.

"That's so unlike Tina."

"I know. She wouldn't even give me a reason why."

"All you need is a little solo time, and you can bounce right back onto the scene. You're a great guy. I bet as soon as word gets out, girls are going to be lining up to date you."

Mike gave her a sideways glance "You think so?"

Mercedes grinned and nudged him gently. "I know so."

Mike managed a bright smile. "Thanks, Sadie."


	53. Chapter 53: MercedesJesse

AN: Gleekoutx5 requested a Jesse/Mercedes. We'll see how this goes.

Drabble 53

"Jesse, would you kindly go find Rachel and leave me the hell alone?"

"But I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

Mercedes spun on her heel to face the irritatingly inquisitive Mr. St. James. "For what?"

"Because I've never met anyone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got so much attitude. It's intriguing. I don't know very many black girls."

"And you're not about to know this one." Mercedes flounced into the girls' room, leaving Jesse with a smirk playing around his features.

Mercedes was walking to her car after Glee when Jesse fell into step beside her. "Why don't you want to be my friend, Mercedes?"

Mercedes placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "Because I don't like you. Why don't you go find Rachel or something? I mean, damn, isn't that supposed to be your boo?"

"She doesn't have the same...spark that you do. You'll come around soon enough." Jesse stepped forward, backing Mercedes against her car.

"Are you on some sort of drug?"

"You mean to say you aren't the slightest bit curious? We'd be great friends and we would probably have excellent musical chemistry."

"Still not interested."

"Just try a song with me. You might like it."

Mercedes stopped as she got to her car. "There's no way in hell," she said shortly, getting into her car and driving away.

Jesse maintained his look of superiority. "She'll come around," he said softly to himself as he headed for his own vehicle.


	54. Chapter 54: MercedesSam

AN: A third part to the Samcedes snow drabbles, thanks to blueberry24. Christmas themed. Song used is 'Merry Christmas Baby' by B.B. King.

Drabble 54

Mercedes was sitting peacefully in her family's living room, reading _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_. Every so often, she would look up at the large picture window to see if it was still snowing. The third time she did this, she gasped. Sam and Puck were outside her living room window, Puck strumming his guitar. Mercedes hurried to the door, grabbing her coat and shoes as she did so.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam said, beaming.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Just listen." Puck started up a tune, and Sam began to sing.

_Merry Christmas baby  
Babe you sure did treat me nice  
Yeah! merry merry merry Christmas baby  
Babe you sure did treat me nice  
Gave me a diamond ring for Christmas  
And now I'm living in paradise _

Mercedes raised an eyebrow in appreciation. Sam knew she was a B.B. King fanatic, and his voice was doing the song justice.

_Oh! I'm feeling mighty fine this morning  
I've got good music on my radio  
Hey baby, I'm feeling mighty fine  
I've got good music on my radio  
I would love to hug and kiss you baby  
While you're standing beneath the mistletoe _

_Santa came down the chimney  
About half past three  
He got all of these presents that you'll use  
See, I'll help you put on these _

Sam handed Mercedes a small jewelry box with a bow on it. She opened it to find a tiny amethyst nose stud and matching stud earrings.

_Merry merry merry Christmas baby  
Oh! you sure been good to me  
I haven't had a drink this evenin' baby  
But I'm all lit up like a Christmas tree  
_

Mercedes felt her cheeks begin to darken as Sam approached her and kissed her hand.

_Hey! Merry merry merry Christmas baby  
I've got good music on my radio  
I said, merry merry merry Christmas baby  
I've got good music on my radio  
I would love to hug and kiss you baby  
While you're standing beneath the mistletoe_

Sam held a sprig of mistletoe over Mercedes' head and kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Mercedes' eyes glowed. "Merry Christmas boo."


	55. Chapter 55: MercedesQuinn

AN: Justareader13 requested a Quinn/Mercedes based off of 'Born This Way'. And Miss Thing, I'm still waiting on 'The Boy is Mine', just throwing that out there.

Drabble 55

Quinn was completely surprised when Mercedes fairly dragged her into an empty classroom before Glee. "Mercedes? What-"

"Sit down." Mercedes said flatly. Raising an eyebrow at Mercedes' tone, Quinn sat down, smoothing her dress over her knees.

"Yes, Mercedes?"

"Have you lost your _got _damn mind?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said icily.

"Encouraging Rachel to get a nose job!"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, Mercedes."

"Do you know how long she'll be out of commission? Long enough to cut into our practice time for Nationals. Are you really that much of a _bitch_ that you'll mess up our shot at Nationals?" Mercedes slammed her hands down on the table, and leaned in towards Quinn, seething.

"Mercedes...I..."

"No. I don't give a flying fuck _what_ your excuses are. I could handle you cutting me out of your life in your race for the top. I could handle you treating me like we weren't even _acquaintances_ any more. What I have a problem with is you _fucking_ up our chances at Nationals. Get your act together and fix this. Because we didn't get all this way just to fuck it up because your selfish, scheming ass wants to be prom queen."

Quinn's eyes were huge. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mercedes' upraised hand stopped her.

"Fix this Quinn. I don't want to have to talk to you again." Mercedes stalked out of the room, leaving Quinn trembling, and her eyes filled with tears.


	56. Chapter 56: Mercedes Puck

AN: I haven't done a Muck in a while...here goes!

Drabble 56

_I know you're watchin my switch_

_(Yo what?)_

_My switch_

_(I hate to see you leave...)_

_But you love to see me walk away!_

'Switch' Ashanti ft Nelly

Her hips rocked ever so seductively as she walked. The confident steps made her breasts bounce slightly, drawing attention to the swell of her cleavage. Her skinny jeans clung, revealing the way her stilettos emphasized her calves. When she bent over to pick up something from the bottom of her locker, Puck almost lost it. When she slowly straightened back up and tossed her hair over her shoulder, meeting Puck's eyes briefly, he did lose it.

Mercedes had just turned around when she was pressed firmly against her locker, a hand cupping the back of her head to prevent it from slamming against the locker, and the other blocking the lock from digging into her back.

"Puck?" Mercedes said in confusion.

The Mohawk-rocking teen was breathing raggedly. "You've been _torturing_ me all day. Watching you walk around, in those heels. Watching you bend over..."

Mercedes could not stop the smile the spread across her face. "Took you long enough to make a move, Puckerman."

She had the smug satisfaction of watching Puck's eyes widen. "Did you do this..."

"To get your attention? Yeah. It worked didn't it?"

Puck dropped his head to touch his forehead to Mercedes'. "Hell yes," He breathed.


	57. Chapter 57: Mercedes Puck

AN: Another Puck/Mercedes! Song used is Jill Scott's 'I Need You'. Takes place a few years in the future.

Drabble 57

Puck looked around nervously. Mercedes had invited him to her college's open mic night, while he was visiting her in Atlanta. Artie nudged him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't know why it was so important for me to be at this particular open mic night. She does them all the time."

Artie shrugged. "Don't look at me. I come to all of her open mic nights."

"That's because you guys go to almost the same school."

"Morehouse and Spelman are two completely different colleges, thank you." Artie smiled as a knockout of a woman approached him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Artie, hey. Haven't talked to you in a while."

Puck gawked as the caramel skinned model woman pouted. Artie smiled. "I'm sorry Ebony. You know my course load is heavy as a motha. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

Her hazel eyes lit up excitedly. "That's what's up. Just hit me up, okay boo?"

"Aight baby girl." Artie watched her walk away, shaking his head. "Her ass could stop traffic."

Puck merely sat and stared, open-mouthed. The lights dimmed, and he turned to face the stage, shaking his head.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Open Mic Night at the Lily Lounge. I'm your hostess, Delia! I hope y'all are ready to be entertained!" Delia waited for the applause to die down before introducing the first act. "First to the stage is a well known regular. We all know her and love her, so give it up for Miss Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes took the stage, and Puck forgot to breathe. She was wearing a scarlet dress that plunged and clung in all the right places. Her hair was soft and loosely flowing, just the way he loved it. Mercedes smiled out into the audience. "Hi everyone. Tonight's a special night. I want to dedicate this to my loving boyfriend Noah, because sometimes he and I both forget how much I need him in my life." Mercedes winked at him as the song started.

_I can pay my own light bill, baby_

_Pump my own gas, in my own car_

_I can buy my own shoe collection_

_I've been blessed thus far_

_I can kill the spider up over my head_

_Although it's hard because I'm scared_

_I can even stain and polyurethane_

_But some things just don't change._

Her voice was soft, sweet and seductive. Puck vaguely heard someone to the left of him mutter, "That Noah guy is lucky as fuck."

_I need you yeah_

_Sometimes so hard to say, oh_

_I need you_

_Some things remain_

Mercedes' gaze did not leave Puck's as she sang. He felt his collar start to tighten under his girlfriend's smoldering gaze and sweet tone.

_I could buy my own groceries baby_

_Get my hair tight, my nails right_

_I can floss my own bling bling_

_Write the words to the songs I sing._

_Make sure he's loved and knows what God gave us_

_I can teach him how to walk and stand_

_But he needs you to help him be a man_

Artie grinned as Puck cleared his throat, and tried to loosen his collar.

_We need you_

_So hard to say_

_We need you_

_I could be a Congresswoman_

_Or a garbage woman_

_Or a police officer or a carpenter_

_I could be a doctor and a lawyer or a mother and a good girl_

_Wondering what you've done to me_

_The kinda lover I could be_

_I could be a computer analyst_

_The Queen with the nappy hair raising a fist_

_Or I could be much more and a myriad of this_

_Hot as the summer, sweet as our first kiss_

_And even though I can do all of these things_

_I need you _

_And even though we can do all of these things_

_We need you_

_We need you _

_We need you _

_And even though I can do all of these things by my damn self_

_I need you_

Mercedes let the last note trail off and smiled seductively. The applause was almost deafening, but Puck didn't notice. He was too busy trying to hide the awkward bulge in his pants while clapping.


	58. Chapter 58

AN: A scene I felt was missing from the 'Sexy' episode.

Drabble 58

Mercedes raised her hand. "Mr. Schue? I have a song I'd like to sing for the assignment."

"Sure Mercedes, the floor is yours."

Mercedes stood up, smoothing down her jeans, and flattening her hair. One of the guys from Jazz band set a microphone up in front of her, and she let her fingers trail over it softly. "For this assignment, I picked a song that was sexy and soft at the same time."

The music started and Mercedes began to sing.

_In the thunder and rain  
you stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand moving up my thighs  
skirt around my waist  
wall against my face  
I can feel your lips_

Simultaneously, every male in the room was open-mouthed in amazement. Mercedes sang in a breathy moan, fingers delicately caressing the mic in front of her.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
people walkin by are watchin us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now  
I don't wanna stop just because  
you feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you all I wanna say is _

Santana folded her arms and glared at Sam, who winced and quickly looked away from Mercedes.

_Anytime,anyplace I don't care who's around  
anytime,and any place I don't care who's around _

Puck was so busy staring at Mercedes' lips, that he failed to notice Lauren's grin and calculating looks between him and Mercedes.

_Dancing on the floor  
feelin' the slow groove  
my mind is starting to burn  
with forbidden thoughts  
strangers all around  
with the lights down low  
I was thinking maybe we could...well you know _

Finn was fervently mouthing the word 'mailman' over and over again. Rachel and Quinn both looked highly irritated.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
people walkin by watchin us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now  
I don't wanna stop just because  
you feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you all I wanna say is_

Mike was trying his hardest to keep a straight face as Tina gave him a challenging glare. Brittany and Artie were both staring at Mercedes, identical slack-jawed, lustful expressions on their faces.

_Anytime,anyplace I don't care who's around  
anytime,and any place I don't care who's around _

The song drew to a close. Most of the guys were all but squirming in their seats, while the girls just looked furious.

"Well, Mercedes, you certainly took the lesson on sexy to heart!" Mr. Schue said, patting her shoulder as she headed for her seat.

"That was hot," Brittany said. "Do you taste like chocolate?" She asked, drawing stares from the rest of the Glee club members.

Mercedes shook her head. "No, Britt, I don't taste like chocolate."

Puck could be heard to mumble, "I'd sure as hell like to find out for myself."

"Hey, Aretha!" Lauren called out.

"Yeah?"

"Puck's taking you out to dinner Saturday. Give him a private performance of that song, will ya?"

Mercedes' gaze shot to Puck, who was looking at Lauren like she was God. "Are you serious?"

Puck nodded ardently. "Pick you up at eight."

Mercedes turned around in her seat. "Sure, why not?"

*Song used is 'Anytime, Anyplace' by Janet Jackson.


	59. Chapter 59: Mercedes Puck

AN: A follow up to the last post! Glad to see you guys enjoyed it so much! Song used is 'Is It a Crime?' by Sade.

Drabble 59

Puck was currently sitting in the living room of the Jones' domicile, waiting for Mercedes. She had, surprisingly, agreed to a solo performance, but not the same song. She had invited him over before their dinner date at Breadstix. Thus it was that Puck was seated on a plush couch, in the fairly empty house.

"So, where are your parents?" Puck called.

"In Columbus for the week on business." Mercedes called out from upstairs.

"Do they do that a lot?"

Mercedes made her way down the stairs, mindful of Puck's ever-widening eyes. She tugged shyly on the hem of her little black dress. "I didn't really get the chance to dress up for the performance in Glee. I hope you don't mind."

Puck's gaze traveled over her hourglass shape and to her peep toe, ankle length, black suede boots. He shook his head hard.

Mercedes smiled. "Great. Well, I promised you a performance before dinner..." Puck nodded and tried hard not to appear too eager.

_This may come  
this may come as some surprise  
but I miss you.  
I could see through all of your lies  
but still I miss you.  
He takes her love  
but it doesn't feel like mine _

Puck watched Mercedes' subtle movements as she sang. Her voice was a soft croon, and it was doing weird things to his stomach.

_He tastes her kiss_

_But her kisses are not wine,_

_They are not mine._

_He takes, but surely she can't give_

_What I'm feeling now_

_She takes, but surely she doesn't know how_

Mercedes' voice was undeniably sultry, but there was a pain to the words that had Puck listening hard.

_Is it a crime?_

_Is it a crime that I still want you?_

_And I want you to want me too _

Her eyes were trained on Puck's, and he would later swear that her smoldering gaze had raised the temperature in the room at least twenty degrees.

_My love is wider,_

_Wider than Victoria Lake_

_My love is taller_

_Taller than the Empire State_

_It dives and jumps and ripples like the deepest oceans_

_I can't give you more than that_

_Surely you want me back_

_Is it a crime?_

_Is it a crime that I still want you?_

_And I want you to want me too_

Mercedes moved forward and caressed Puck's cheek softly. Barely realizing what he was doing, Puck grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips softly.

_My love is wider,_

_Wider than Victoria Lake_

_My love is taller_

_Taller than the Empire State_

_It dives and jumps and ripples like the deepest oceans_

_I can't give you more than that_

_Surely you want me back_

_Tell me, is it a crime?_

Mercedes smiled shyly. "Did you like it?"

Puck stood up and moved to wrap his arms around Mercedes' waist. When he spoke, his voice was a sexy rumble. "How offended would you be if I kissed you right now?"

Mercedes' eyes widened adorably. "What?"

"I really hope that you picked that song specifically for me, and I _really_ want to kiss you. A real kiss. Not that on the cheek bullshit." His eyes had darkened to the color of darkest chocolate, and he was staring at Mercedes intensely. "So, how offended would you be if I kissed you right now?"

"Not at all."

Puck needed no second invitation and crushed her to him in a heated kiss.


	60. Chapter 60: Mercedes Finn

AN: Drabble 60! I never thought I would write this many of them, but I love it! I may never stop! Mercedes and Finn here, song used is 'Mirror Mirror' by Kelly Price. I heard it, and I thought it fit _really _well.

Drabble 60

Mercedes pulled away from Kurt's embrace to look him in the eye. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Kurt cupped her face in his hands. "You know I wouldn't have suggested this unless I absolutely knew for sure. Rachel is making his life a living hell, and I know for a fact he's had a crush on you since eighth grade. And you've liked him for almost as long."

Mercedes sighed, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I hope this works."

"It will."

Almost as if on cue, Finn's heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Kurt hurriedly made his way up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back, Sadie, I just need to call Pierce from Dalton."

Mercedes gave Finn a shy smile as he came all the way down the stairs.

"Hey Mercy." Finn's eyes lit up like stars at the sight of her.

"Hi Finn. Um, can we talk?"

Finn nodded, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. I need your help."

"Sure."

"Well, there's this guy, and he's in love with a girl who treats him horribly. I just want him to know how much I love him, and I wanted to sing a song to him. Could you maybe listen and tell me what you think? I need a straight male's opinion."

Finn nodded. "Sure, no problem." He sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Mercedes sat down on Kurt's bed, took a few deep breaths and began to sing.

_Been looking for love_

_And never could find it_

_While I'm standing here_

_And he is so blinded_

_By her silly ways_

_He just can't imagine_

_She's playing a game_

_A game that he's played for so long, oh_

Finn gave her a thumb's up and an encouraging smile.

_I want him to know_

_Just how much I love him_

_I want it to show but_

_He just believes I'm a friend he can trust_

_But I wanna touch him_

_I love him enough to heal all the hurt in his heart_

_Oh, but how do I start?_

Mercedes breathed in deep before the chorus, willing her tears back with effort.

_Mirror, mirror_

_On the wall_

_Can you tell me who to call_

_When the one I love_

_Is loving someone who can't see?_

_Mirror, mirror_

_On the wall_

_Tell me if he'll ever fall so in love with me_

_Or could it be,_

_It's just make believe?_

Mercedes cleared her throat after she finished, and shot Finn a watery smile. "Well?"

"If he doesn't realize you're the girl of his dreams, he's crazy."

Mercedes blinked back tears. "I'm glad you feel that way." She stood and made her way to the couch, giving Finn a deep, earnest look. "It was meant for you."

Finn blinked, looking lost. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you, and I hate the way Rachel walks all over you," Mercedes said softly. "It's breaking my heart to see her treat you the way she does." She reached out and cupped Finn's cheek. "I know I might not have a chance, but don't let Rachel treat you like that. You're so much better than that."

Finn stared at her, uncomprehending. Slowly his eyes lit up, and he laced his fingers through Mercedes'. When he spoke, his voice was hopeful. "You...love me?"

Mercedes nodded. "So much," she whispered. A tear spilled over her cheek, and Finn gently wiped it away.

"I've been waiting forever to hear that from you." Finn said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you too."

From the top of the stairs, Kurt beamed.


	61. Chapter 61: Mercedes Sam

AN: I've received several requests for a Samcedes prom drabble. So, here ya go! I don't really like it...I don't know why, but I just don't.

Drabble 61

The lights were dim, red streamers abounded, and couples in formal wear slow danced to the latest songs. It was Prom Night at McKinley. At a table near the dance floor, Sam and Mercedes were holding a lively conversation.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be grateful for Rachel coming up with an idea," Mercedes confided.

Sam grinned. "I know, right. I'm glad she suggested all of us going together."

"It was better than the alternative."

"What, sitting home and watching the Marvel movie reruns on FX?" Sam said, grinning.

Mercedes giggled. "Yeah." A fast hip-hop number came on, and Mercedes was fairly dragged from her seat by Mike, while Sam was snagged by Tina.

Mercedes danced with all of the Glee guys in turn, except Sam. She and Artie could barely move for laughing; Finn was so nervous about dancing with her that he accidentally clocked Jacob ben Israel in the back of the head; and Puck kept trying to sneak a grab at her ass, which culminated in a punch to the chest from Lauren that kept him wheezing for fifteen minutes. She danced with Blaine, an extravagant tango that had Kurt and Rachel in stitches; and Jesse, who proved to be hopeless at the Cupid Shuffle. Kurt snagged her for a slow dance, and they smiled at each other throughout the song, communicating without words how glad they were to be reunited.

The announcing of Prom King and Queen was a surprise. In a landslide vote, Lauren had been voted Queen, while Finn had been voted King. Their official dance was almost painful to watch, and Mercedes and Kurt had to step outside to 'get some air' and hide their uproarious laughter.

Finally, Mr. Schue hopped on stage to announce the last song of the night. Mercedes let Kurt walk her back to her seat, and watched him wrap his arms around Blaine. A soft smile crossed her face.

"Hey, we haven't danced together all night," Sam said. His former dance partner, Rachel, was looking very content in Jesse's arms. He held out his hand. "Come on, let's dance."

Mercedes smiled, and let Sam lead her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her waist, and they began to sway gently to the music. "It's been a pretty great night."

"Yeah."

Sometime during the course of the song, Sam pulled Mercedes a little closer. She in turn, rested her head on his shoulder. Sam's brow furrowed slightly before he came to an abrupt decision. He gently tilted Mercedes' chin up, and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips.

A slow, sweet smile spread across Mercedes' face, and she snuggled closer to Sam as they danced.


	62. Chapter 62: Mercedes Sam

AN: I was texting my best friend during Glee, and we came to the realization that Artie should do a slow r&b song. So, here goes! Song used is 'So Amazing' by Stevie Wonder and Beyoncé. Pairings are: previously established Samcedes and Bartie

Drabble 62

Mercedes snagged Artie before school. "I need your help."

"Okay. What's up, homegirl?"

"I want to sing this song in Glee, but its a duet. You're the only guy in Glee with any soul, so, how about it? You could maybe dedicate it to Brittany."

"What song?"

"So Amazing. The Stevie and Bey version."

Artie thought for a few seconds. "Okay, we can do it."

A week later, Artie and Mercedes politely interrupted Mr. Schue before he could start the lesson. "We have a duet we'd like to consider for Nationals."

Rachel scoffed. "I'm going to be singing the duet at Nationals."

Mr. Schue gave her a look. "That's not been decided yet. Go ahead guys."

Mercedes led Brittany and Sam to the front of the room. She tugged a strand of Brittany's hair playfully and winked, making the blonde smile, before turning to face Sam. Brad began to play a soft soulful tune.

(Mercedes)

_Love has been truly good to me_

_Not even one sad day_

_Or minute have I had since you've come my way_

_I hope you know_

_I'd gladly go anywhere you'd take me_

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above._

_Ooh...ooh...ooh ooh ohh...I'd go_

Artie wheeled himself up and took Brittany's hand, kissing it gently before beginning to sing.

(Artie)

_Got to tell you how you thrill me_

_I'm happy as I can be_

_You've come around and its changed my whole world_

_Bye-bye sadness, hello mellow_

_What a wonderful day_

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above._

_Ooh...ooh...ooh ooh ohh...I'd go_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam, and they began to sway to the music. Sam completely forgot anyone else was in the room, so intent was he on staring at the face of his gorgeous, talented girlfriend.

(Mercedes)

_And it's so amazing, amazing_

_I could stay forever, forever_

_Here in love and no, leave you never_

_Cause we've got amazing love_

Brittany was fairly beaming at Artie, and he returned the smile, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

(Artie)

_Truly it's amazing, amazing_

_Love brought us together, together_

_I will leave you never, and never_

_I guess we've got amazing love_

(Mercedes)

_Ooh, ooh so amazing_

_And I've been wondering_

(Artie)

_For a love like you_

Tina smiled as Mike kissed the top of her head, and Lauren gave Puck a sweet smile, letting him wrap an arm around her and pull her close.

(Both)

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon and the sky above._

_It's so amazing to be loved_

_I'd follow you to the moon_

_And the stars above._

Sam could barely contain the gigantic grin that spread across his face. He kissed Mercedes' forehead gently. "That was beautiful."

Brittany was staring at Artie in confusion. "I thought you said you weren't black?" She asked. Slowly, all eyes turned to her.

"I'm not, Brit, you know that."

"But when I close my eyes, you sound like it," Brittany frowned. "I'm confused."

Artie just smiled, and placed another kiss on the back of his ditzy girlfriend's hand.


	63. Chapter 63: Mercedes Sam

AN: I thought I'd do an after prom fic. Samcedes!

Drabble 63

Mercedes prided herself on being level headed. She took Sam's gesture and perfect words as an act of friendship, nothing more. So, the Monday after prom, Mercedes gave him a smile and wave like she always did, completely missing the confused look Sam gave her back.

Mrs. Higgins had assigned a paper in English that day, and Mercedes headed to the library during her study period to start on it. She gave a start as Sam plopped into the seat next to her, shooting a nervous grin towards the diva. "Hey Cedes."

"Hey Sam. You startled me."

"Sorry. What are you working on?"

"English paper. I have to do a literary analysis on To Kill a Mockingbird. What brings you here?"

Sam looked down briefly. "Um, you do, actually."

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Did you have a good time at prom?"

"Yeah, it was pretty...unforgettable. Thanks again for agreeing to the group thing."

"It was a great idea. I had a lot of fun." Sam trailed off, studiously avoiding looking at Mercedes directly.

"Okay...so, is that all you wanted to talk about?" "Do you want to hang out sometime?" Their voices overlapped, and Mercedes wasn't quite sure she had heard correctly.

"What did you say, Sam?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime? With me?" Sam's ears were starting to turn pink. "I can't really take you out to dinner or anything, but we could go for a walk in the park or something."

Mercedes' eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Sam...are you asking me..."

"On a date? Yeah."

Mercedes' whole face lit up in a beautiful smile. "I'd love to."


	64. Chapter 64: Mercedes Puck

For justareader13, to tide her over until I can figure out the best way to do her request. Song used is 'Love Over Me' by Monica. Mercedes/Puck future fic, previously established relationship.

Drabble 64

Noah Puckerman was beat. His job as an electrician including long grueling hours, but the pay was really great, and he needed all the money he could get to afford the ring he wanted to propose with. He raked his fingers through his hair and turned the key in the lock. He stood in the doorway of his two bedroom apartment, a shocked look on his face. The smell of his favorite foods wafted towards his nose, and soft candles made a path towards the dining room.

"Lil Mama?" Puck called out uncertainly.

"I'm in the dining room," came the soft reply.

Puck made his way to the dining room to see his girlfriend clad in his favorite little purple dress and killer stilettos, setting down a plate of all his favorites: salmon with roasted cherry tomatoes, lime scented rice and salad. She gave him a soft smile. "Wow..." Puck strode over to kiss his girlfriend. "It looks great."

"Have a seat, baby."

Puck sat, and watched as Mercedes poured him a glass of wine. He noticed there were no other plates. "You aren't eating?"

"Not just yet. I wrote a new song, and I was hoping you'd listen to it before I perform it at the club tomorrow."

"Sure."

Mercedes gave him a smile and began humming.

_Must not have been paying attention_

_I stepped right on it, didn't even know how deep it was_

_I went from the ground to the top of the cloud_

_And now as I look down, I see where I fell into your arms_

Mercedes' voice filled the apartment, and Puck reflected once again on what a lucky man he was.

_Now I've got love all over me_

_Baby, you touch every part of me_

_Ooh, I've got love all over me_

_And I don't wanna get it off_

_I'm completely covered up in your love_

Mercedes intertwined their fingers, smiling at him while tears welled up in her eyes.

_Even my skin is changing_

_I'm feeling warmer, no more icy blue hearts for me_

_You put the color back into my life_

_And now where there was black and white_

_You're becoming iridescent._

Puck gently wiped the tears that were starting to spill onto Mercedes' cheeks.

_Now I've got love all over me_

_Baby, you touch every part of me_

_Ooh, I've got love all over me_

_And I don't wanna get it off_

_I'm completely covered up in your love_

Mercedes let the note linger, and Puck clapped. "That was great, Lil Mama."

"Noah..." Mercedes said softly. She sat down next to him and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Puck's eyes widened. "Oh shit...what? What did I do?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Puck's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I'm not worried about a ring, I just know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I know you feel the same. So, will you marry me?"

Puck grinned. "Well, yeah. Does this mean I don't have to sit through wedding planning?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Oh, there _will_ be a Jones-Puckerman wedding."

Puck leaned forward to kiss Mercedes. "Whatever you want, Mama."


	65. Chapter 65:

AN: So, I watched the new episode of Glee, and I was NOT pleased. First of all, there was no Samcedes (which I expected, given the creators apparently do not want our R&B diva with ANYONE) and secondly, Rachel did a cover of the song 'My Man', which she attributed to Barbara Streisand. Now, the early version was done by my all time _favorite_ singer, the incomparable Billie Holiday, and you just don't _touch_ Lady Day. They went _too_ far!

Anyway, I gave Billie's version a listen, and decided on this drabble, which is a replacement for Mercedes' song in 'Night of Neglect'. I just can't get over my hope that Quinn will redeem herself... Warnings: abuse

Drabble 65

Mercedes nodded to the musicians, and they began a slow jazz number. She looked out at her assorted friends, and smiled sadly at her boyfriend, Anthony.

_It cost me lot_

_But there's one thing that I've got_

_It's my man_

_It's my man_

Quinn sat forward slightly, listening to the achingly sad tone Mercedes sang in. The normally strong girl sounded...defeated, depressed. It tore at Quinn's heart.

_Cold or wet_

_Tired, you bet_

_All of this I'll soon forget_

_With my man_

Quinn reflected on the past few weeks. True, she'd been ignoring Mercedes, but she'd also been _observing_ her. She'd noticed how the light had faded from her eyes, how she no longer seemed to care about whether she got solos. Her style of dress had become much more demure, drab colors and long sleeves and turtlenecks, even though the weather had been warm. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_He's not much on looks_

_He's no hero out of books_

_But I love him_

_Yes I love him_

Quinn recalled how she had never seen Anthony and Mercedes walk anywhere side by side. Mercedes usually seemed to follow behind him, eyes downcast. She brought her hand to her mouth, the horrible realization she was coming to making her feel ill.

_Two or three_

_Girls has he_

_That he likes as well as me_

_But I love him_

_I don't know why I should_

_He isn't true_

_He beats me too_

_What can I do?_

Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes, and she forced them back. Mercedes often said that she never sang anything she didn't feel or relate to.

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away?_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_For wherever my man is,_

_I'm his_

_Forevermore._

Everyone applauded, and Mercedes gave a small smile that Quinn was rapidly realizing was false, before she left the stage. Quinn tugged Finn out of his seat.

"Come with me," she insisted, eyes bright with unshed tears and anger.

Finn looked confused, but he followed the petite blonde anyway.

Mercedes had escaped to the bathroom, Rachel's enthusiastic criticism of what she referred to as 'the epitome of Streisand's best' following her. Mercedes sighed, and began dabbing at her makeup with a damp paper towel. The lights had caused some of it to sweat off, which was _never _a good look for a diva. She winced as she cleaned off the makeup from around her right eye, just as Quinn came bursting in.

Mercedes whirled around, startled. "Quinn? What the hell?"

Quinn strode forward, eyes blazing with indignation. She gently cupped Mercedes' face in her hands, staring at the black eye Mercedes had revealed. "Did Anthony do this?"

"What do you care?"

Quinn winced. "We're still family. Why do you think no one slushied you while I was Cheerio captain? They were all under express orders _never_ to touch you. And just because I haven't talked to you doesn't mean I've gone blind." Mercedes was surprised to see tears roll down Quinn's face. "I'd never forgive myself if I let someone hurt you and didn't do anything about it."

Mercedes felt her lower lip began to tremble. She started to speak, but was halted by Quinn's firm grip on her arm as she dragged her out of the bathroom, black eye uncovered for the world to see. She stopped in front of Finn.

"Mercy, what happened to your eye?" Finn asked, eyes wide and surprised. He was even more surprised when Mercedes flew into his arms and began to cry.

In a quiet voice, Quinn explained what she had discovered, and Mercedes cried harder.

"How long as this been going on, Mercy?" Finn asked, lifting her face up so he could meet her eyes.

"A few months," Mercedes mumbled.

"Yo, Hudson, what the fuck are you doing up on my girl?"

Quinn whirled around. "She's not your girl any more, so get lost!"

Anthony smirked. "She'll stop being my girl when I say so. Cedes, bring your big ass here!"

Mercedes whimpered and tried to burrow closer to Finn.

"She's not going anywhere with you. We know what you've been doing to her." Quinn's eyes were blazing, and her voice was soft and ice cold.

"Hudson, get your girl, and let me get mine," Anthony said, still maintaining his air of arrogance.

Quinn clenched her fists. "I've said it once, and I'll repeat it once more. Get lost, Rashad."

"She's mine!"

"Oh, and beating on her is supposed to prove that?"

"What are you gonna do about it, Fabray? Hit me?"

"She might not, but I sure as hell will."

Anthony turned to address this new person, and was promptly laid out with a fist to the nose. Lauren looked _furious_. "Touch her again, and see what happens." She growled, kicking the prone figure.

Finn was currently stroking Mercedes hair to get her to calm down. "It's okay Mercy. He's not gonna hurt you any more. Someone will spend every night from here til graduation with you, if you want," he offered, knowing that her parents kept long hours.

Mercedes took a deep, calming breath. "Really?" She asked quietly, hating the way her breath hitched in her throat.

"Really," Quinn said. She approached Mercedes and stroked her hair. "You don't have to be alone. We're a family, and we're gonna get through this."

Lauren nodded, shooting Mercedes a quick smile. "Blondie's right, Aretha. We got your back." Puck, who was busy dragging Anthony out of sight, paused long enough to nod in agreement.

Mercedes slowly wiped her face. "Thank you guys, so much." She smiled slightly as Quinn pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Mercedes." Quinn said softly. "Never forget that."

"I love you too, Quinn."


	66. Chapter 66: Mercedes Sam

AN: After my initial freak out, I realized that I knew the _perfect_ song Mercedes could sing about her obviously secret relationship.

Drabble 66

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "All right guys, this is gonna be our year. We are going to make it all the way to the top, right?" He smiled at the assorted cheers. "So, if anyone has an idea to make us really stand out, I'd love to hear it."

Santana raised her hand immediately. "I've got an idea. How about we don't rely on Man-hands and Finnocence for once? I say we give Aretha a chance, or are you worried she's gonna be too much for the judges to handle?"

Mercedes' jaw dropped. "Um...thanks Santana," she said slowly. Santana gave her a short nod.

"Well Mercedes? Do you have a song in mind?"

"You can't be serious Mr. Schuester! You know that Finn and I are the best singers in the group!"

Santana gave Rachel a dirty look. "Yeah, and look at how you threw away Nationals for us. It's time for you to step off your pedestal, Berry." She muttered something malicious in Spanish that had Rachel trying to hide behind Finn.

Mercedes stood up. "I do have a song in mind to showcase my talents. You know, just to prove I'm as good as Rachel."

Mr. Schue motioned for her to step to the front of the room.

Mercedes cleared her throat, and gave Brad a nod.

_I've got a secret_

_It's here in my heart_

_And I can't even tell my friends_

_How much I adore you_

_I'm falling apart_

_I've gotta keep it deep within_

_The way that I love you, I can't even say_

_I promise not to tell a soul_

_It won't last too long, a feeling so strong_

_But I can't hide the way_

Kurt arched an eyebrow. Mercedes never sang a song she didn't feel on a personal level, and he was starting to wonder. He exchanged glances with Quinn, who had the same quizzical expression on her face.

_I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside_

_The pain is killing me_

_Cause_

_I wanna let the world know_

_It's you I'm loving._

_I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside_

_The pain is killing me_

_Cause_

_I wanna let the world know_

_It's you I'm loving._

Kurt quickly surveyed the room, trying to spot the secret love Mercedes sang about. She was giving equal eye contact with everyone in the room, and they all had the same enraptured expressions on their faces. Well, except Rachel and Finn.

_It's something so special,_

_This thing that we share_

_So why can't we just let it go?_

_It's easy to see us_

_And know that we care_

_They know that we should be as one_

_It's out in the open_

_Our cover is blown_

_And I don't care who really knows_

_I need to be with you_

_Can't take it no more_

_Cuz baby I need you_

Mercedes walked over to Sam, and caressed his cheek. He looked completely taken aback, but he nodded and smiled soon enough, pressing a kiss to the back of Mercedes' hand and mouthing the words, "I agree," to her.

_Lovin you feels so right_

_I don't wanna have to live a lie_

_The way you tuoch the way you kiss_

_Drives me outta my mind_

_I've never felt this way before_

_So I'm giving you the key to my door_

_With every touch I want you more_

_I wanna let my feelings go_

Sam stood up and the two of them began to sway to the music together, while everyone else watched with wide eyes.

_I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside_

_The pain is killing me_

_Cause_

_I wanna let the world know_

_It's you I'm loving._

_I can't hide the way I'm feeling inside_

_The pain is killing me_

_Cause_

_I wanna let the world know_

_It's you I'm loving._

Sam looked around the room. "Secret's out now," he joked, lacing his fingers with Mercedes.

"Wait, you guys are dating? For how long?" Santana asked.

"And why didn't I know about it?" Kurt demanded.

"We've been dating since right after Nationals, and we didn't see the point in broadcasting it. It's my first relationship; I didn't want a whole bunch of advice, I wanted to figure things out for myself." Mercedes said, looking down at her and Sam's intertwined fingers.

Kurt pouted. "I can't believe you would do this to-"

"I'll let you give me a makeover to apologize," Mercedes said quickly.

Kurt beamed. "All is forgiven, Mercy."

Sam kissed her temple. "You were amazing. Wouldn't you guys agree?"

Belatedly, everyone burst into applause. "You kicked that song's _ass_, Wheezy," Santana said in approval.

"Very well done, Mercedes. I think we can definitely use your talents in a bigger way this year."


	67. Chapter 67: Mercedes Matt

AN: I can't believe I forgot to post the name of the song! Song used in previous drabble is 'Secret Love' by Kelly Price. And for my anonymous reader Crystal, the Matt/Mercedes that you requested! Takes place season 1.

Drabble 67

"Rachel, you'll have the lead on this one." Mr. Schue trailed off as Mercedes stormed out of the room, giving him the meanest glare he had ever seen. With hardly a backwards glance, Matt hurried out after her.

Mercedes turned the corner at a brisk pace, face screwed up in anger. When someone clapped a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, clenching her hands into fists almost automatically.

"Hey, it's me!"

Mercedes deflated. "Oh. Hey Matt."

"What's wrong? Why'd you storm out like that?"

"Because all Mr. Schue ever does is give solos to Rachel. I'm every bit as good as she is, but no, Rachel, the Queen of Oversinging and No Emotion, gets _every_ solo. Maybe I should just quit Glee."

"Don't do that."

"Why not? All I've ever wanted was to prove my talents, but how can I when I'm never even given a chance?"

Matt winced, before pulling Mercedes into a hug. "You just have to keep trying. We all know you're capable of singing solos, you just have to get Mr. Schue to see that. I'd hate it if you weren't in Glee."

"Why? You barely know me."

Matt ducked his head. "I know, but I like seeing you every day. We don't have any classes together, so Glee is the only time I get to see you." Matt's eyes were downcast.

Mercedes gave him a tremulous smile, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Okay, I'll stay. But only because you asked."


	68. Chapter 68

Angsty drabble inspired by Marsha Ambrosius's 'Far Away'. Character death

Drabble 68

Mercedes made her way to the front of the pavilion, smoothing down her black skirt with damp, trembling fingers. She kept her gaze lowered, not meeting the red rimmed eyes of the family. Clearing her throat, she began to sing.

_So sad to see you go so soon_

_I know that you ain't coming back_

_In the beginning everything was cool_

_I know I played my part in making it what it is  
And I know that you did the same  
I guess I'm up outta here  
I'm moving on again  
I'm sure that you will understand  
I play by the rules  
You play by the game  
I couldn't have stayed  
It's easier to say  
Cos I was by your side  
When you went through the pain  
I guess it doesn't matter now that you're so far away _

Mercedes' voice broke slightly, but she kept singing.

_And every minute you're gone  
I'm missing you so  
I can't believe that you're far away  
Can't get you out of my mind  
Boy you're out of my life  
I can't believe that you're far away  
Everything would be different  
If you could hear me baby  
Now that you're so far away  
Didn't want you to go babe, babe_

Her hands were clutching the podium almost desperately, and she took a moment to dab her eyes before continuing.

_Ooh tear stains on my pillow  
Tryna forget ya  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
Four days and counting  
I've been laying and staring at  
Myself in the mirror  
All alone in my room  
I can't feel this way again  
Gonna think with my head  
Cos my heart is what got me here  
So hurt from what you've done  
More than enough reasons for me to move on  
Cos I gave you my word  
You put your trust in me  
Supposed to be the one to give you what you need  
I was by your side  
When we were meant to be  
Guess it doesn't matter now that you're so _

_Far away_

_And every minute you're gone  
I'm missing you so  
I can't believe that you're far away  
Can't get you out of my mind  
Boy you're out of my life  
I can't believe that you're far away  
Everything would be different  
If you could hear me baby  
Now that you're so far away  
Didn't want you to go babe, babe_

Finally she broke down in tears, and Sam had to escort her to her seat. She looked over her shoulder, teary eyes just making out the smiling face of Kurt Hummel from the picture in front of the podium.


	69. Chapter 69: Mercedes Sam

An: Well, firstly, I would like to share with you guys, my loyal, darling wonderful readers, that my husband and I are expecting our first child! WHOOOOO! I'm going to try to finish Can't Let Go before I have the baby, so there's an eight month deadline. I honestly don't feel that Never Piss Off Mercedes will ever be finished, so long as I have inspiration. So, without further ado, a Samcedes inspired by Joss Stone's 'Right to be Wrong'.

Drabble 69

Sam was currently at work, and Mercedes was spending the free time curled up in her room, watching _Lady Sings the Blues_ and thinking.

It was really weird. She never imagined she'd be dating Sam, but at the same time, she was glad she didn't have to keep pretending to be Miss Independent. It was all great at first, but the stress of pretending she didn't need anyone had slowly begun to wear her down. Her friends were always tied up in their own dramas, and she hated unloading her personal crap on them, but she was really relieved when Sam swept her off her feet. In Sam, she had found a best friend and confidante. Someone who wasn't afraid to be himself around her, and in turn, encourage her to be just as goofy and wacky as she wanted to be. He always knew how to snap her out of a bad mood, and even if he couldn't really take her out, he treated her like a princess, organizing picnics and long walks.

Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of her reverie. _I just got off work. Can I come see you?_

A smile lit her face, and she texted him back an affirmative. Yeah, she was _definitely_ glad she had found such a great boyfriend in Sam.


	70. Chapter 70: Mercedes Sam

AN: A Samcedes for your reading pleasure, song used is 'Ain't Too Proud to Beg' by the Temptations. And seriously guys, thanks for the good wishes and reviews. You're all so wonderful, and it's such a blessing to have such amazing readers! Smooches!

Drabble 70

"Cedes, you can't avoid me forever!"

Mercedes drew herself up to her full height and glared. "You nearly kissed Quinn. I can avoid you for as long as I damn well please."

"I did not nearly kiss her! She didn't know we were dating, and tried to make a move, but I told her about us! If you didn't want stuff like that to happen, _maybe_ we shouldn't have tried to keep our relationship a secret!"

Mercedes flung her hand up and stalked off. Sam growled low in his throat, and punched a nearby locker. Mercedes had been avoiding him for a few days now, ever since Quinn had tried to get back with him. He had told the striking blonde that he was in a relationship, and she had been nothing but understanding. So understanding in fact, that the whole story had come pouring out. How he and Mercedes had been dating since Nationals. How she wanted to keep it a secret to avoid nasty rumors and remarks from the less open-minded students. How Sam wanted to shout it to the rooftops because he loved her so much. Quinn had given him a sage piece of advice.

"Look, Mercy is worried that your rep will suffer even more from dating her. Show her that you don't care. Prove to her that so long as you're together, you could care less what these cretins have to say."

Sam rounded up Puck, Mike, Finn and Artie and explained his idea. They all agreed, and Sam swore them to secrecy.

When the weather was warm, the Glee girls and Kurt chose to eat outside, where they could chat and gossip in relative safety and privacy. Tina paused in her giggles, tilting her head. "Do you guys hear that"

Gradually they fell silent, listening. The sounds of male vocalization grew louder, and drew attention to the door that lead out to where the girls were sitting.

"What are they doing?" Santana wondered. The Glee guys were clad in the suits they had worn during the 'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' mash up. They stopped just shy of where the other Gleeks were grouped, and Sam stepped forward, handing Mercedes a bright daisy. He moved back to where the guys were standing, and they began to dance.

"_I know you wanna leave me, but I refuse to let you go._"

Mercedes' jaw dropped. The rest of the Glee girls giggled and clapped as their respective boyfriends danced and sang. Sam's eyes did not leave Mercedes once during the whole performance, noticing just when a shy smile came over her face. They finished the song and Sam walked over to pull Mercedes to her feet.

"I would _never_ cheat on you. You're the only girl for me, and I don't care who knows it. Forgive me?" He said softly.

"You don't want Quinn?" Mercedes asked softly.

"No. I'm very happy with the amazing, beautiful girl I've got." Sam wrapped his arms around said girl and pulled her close.

Mercedes looked up into his eyes and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive," she said, leaning up to give him a short kiss as their friends cheered around them.


	71. Chapter 71: Mercedes Santana

AN: Inspired by the fact that I'd love to see Mercedes on her baddest, bitchiest behavior.

Drabble 71

_Got my middle finger up_

_I don't really give a fuck_

-Rihanna 'Rockstar 101'

Mercedes made her way through the school, every step perfectly calculated, every swish of her immaculate weave well timed. She looked _good_. Even Azimio and Karofsky had paused in shock, two bright green slushies in hand.

Mercedes gave them an imperiously bitchy look. "Let's get one thing straight, Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass. This is senior year. You slushy me, and Azimio, I'll tell _your_ mother. Karofsky, I will risk ruining my manicure to break _your_ nose. You know I can. Are we clear?"

Stunned, the two bullies nodded, and Mercedes walked past them, head held high, arrogant smirk in place.

She had just approached her assigned locker when a drawling, deadly voice spoke up behind her.

"Well, well, well...did Wheezy grow a backbone over the summer?"

Mercedes did not turn around. "Why yes, I did. You should probably go find an easy target elsewhere."

"Maybe I want to pick on _you_, Aretha." Mercedes stiffened slightly as a sharply manicured finger was poked into her back. She turned around slowly.

"Look here, J. Ho. I _will_ take you to the carpet this morning. Back the hell up before you lose your finger."

Santana raised an eyebrow, the barest hint of a pleased smile playing around her face. "Whatever you did during the summer, I approve. You're gonna make this year interesting..." She sauntered off, leaving Mercedes more than a little perplexed.

"Something is so wrong with that girl, it's not even funny," she muttered to herself.


	72. Chapter 72: Mercedes Lauren

AN: A Mercedes/Lauren requested by the amazing ! Sorry it took me so long, darlin!

Drabble 72

"How do you put up with it?"

Lauren looked up from her wrestling magazine. "Put up with what?"

"That." Mercedes gestured to where Puck and Sam were trying to wade through a group of particularly aggressive Cheerios.

Lauren studied the panicked expression on Puck's face nonchalantly. "One, I think it's funny as hell. Two, I trust him. And lastly, have you _seen_ my boobs?" Seeing the incredulous expression on Mercedes's face, Lauren added seriously, "I trust him. Plus, I could break those bitches in half. You gotta learn to mark your territory. Watch." Lauren pushed through the Cheerios and made her way to Puck's side. Once there, she laced her fingers through his and pressed a very thorough kiss to his lips. The assorted girls made disgusted noises and turned to Sam, who had used the distraction to hurry to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what happened. They were just...there."

Mercedes smiled and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "It's cool. Those heifers can't hold a candle to me."

Sam grinned, kissing her gently. "I completely agree."


	73. Chapter 73

AN: Inspired by a weird dream and the movie Chicago. Not really any pairings or even particularly Mercedes-centric, just something I wanted to write.

Drabble 73

Brittany tossed and turned. Somewhere a faucet was dripping, someone's nails were tapping, and someone else was pacing. She sat up with a start, ocean blue eyes wide.

"Mr. Schue?"

Clad in a tuxedo, the New Directions director did not pay attention to Brittany's confusion. He extended a hand to his left in a broad, sweeping gesture. "And now, the six merry murderesses of the Allen County Jail, in their rendition of...Cell Block Tango."

Brittany was wide awake now, watching six barred doors come into view. Behind the doors were six very familiar figures, and Brittany's jaw dropped. They began to intone the most curious words.

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Anderson!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Anderson!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Anderson!_

_He had it coming! He had it coming!_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it!_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero! Anderson!_

Brittany watched in disbelief as a scantily clad Tina stepped through one of the barred doors. Her eyes widened further as Mike appeared out of nowhere and they began to dance a bizarre tango.

_(Tina)_

_You know how people have these little habits that get you down?_

_Like Mikey_

_Mikey liked to chew gum_

_No. Not chew. _Pop_._

_So I come home this one day, and I'm really irritated_

_And I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy_

_And there's Mikey, laying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing_

_No. Not chewing. _Popping.

_So I said to him, I said, you _pop_ that gum one. More. Time._

_And he did..._

_So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots._

_Into his head._

Like magic, a red scarf appeared from behind Mike's ear, and he froze. The rest of the girls began to sing.

_He had it coming, he had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame!_

Brittany watched as Lauren moved forward, clad in a silky black robe. Puck appeared just as Mike did, and again, they began moving in the same bizarre tango.

_I met Noah Puckerman from Salt Lake City about two years ago_

_And he told me he was single. We hit it off right away._

_So we started living together._

_He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner..._

_And then I found out._

_Single he told me! Single my ass!_

_Not only was he married, oh no._

_He had six wives._

_One of those Mormons you know?_

_So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink, as usual,_

_Ya know, some men just can't hold their arsenic._

Lauren pulled Puck into a passionate kiss, pulling a red scarf from between his lips with her teeth. Tina and Mike joined them in their dance, Brittany watching avidly. The six girls began to sing.

_He had it coming, he had it coming_

_He took a flower in his prime_

_And then he used it and he abused it_

_It was a murder, but not a crime!_

Now Quinn moved forward, clad in black lingerie and waiting for Finn to appear. Their dance was blatantly sensual, and Brittany realized with a start that she _had_ to be dreaming for Finn to dance like that.

_Now I'm standing in the kitchen_

_Carving up the chicken for dinner_

_Minding my own business._

_And in storms my husband Finn in a jealous rage_

_You been screwing the milkman_

_He says._

_He was crazy! _

_And he kept on screaming,_

_You've been screwing the milkman!_

_And then he ran into my knife._

_He ran into my knife ten times._

The scarf that Quinn pulled from Finn was the longest yet, and Brittany could not tear her eyes away.

To Brittany's ultimate surprise, the next girl to emerge was Santana, clutching a rosary. She and a Puck lookalike began dancing a ballet/tango hybrid that Brittany thought she'd like to perform. Then Santana began to speak in Spanish. Brittany had no idea what she was saying, but Quinn's soft voice cut through.

_But did you do it?_

With a heartbreaking sob, Santana responded.

_Uh uh! Not. Guilty!_

Now Mercedes emerged. Brittany tilted her head, watching a Mercedes clone and Sam appear in the darkness.

_My sister Veronica and I had this double act._

_And my husband Sammy traveled around with us_

_For the last number in our act, _

_We did twenty acrobatic tricks in a row_

_One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, backflips_

_One right after the other_

_This one night before the show,_

_We were down at the hotel Cicero_

_The three of us boozing, having a few laughs._

_And we run out of ice, so I go out to get some._

_I come back, open the door,_

_And there's Veronica and Sammy_

_Doing number seventeen,_

_The spread eagle._

_Well, I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out_

_I can't remember a thing._

_It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off of my hands_

_That I even knew they were dead._

Mercedes smirked coldly and pushed the Mercedes-double and Sam away from her roughly.

_They had it coming, they had it coming!_

_They had it coming all along!_

_I didn't do it, but if I'd done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

Rachel stepped from behind the last door, clad in lingerie just like the rest. To Brittany's surprise, Blaine appeared.

_I loved Blaine Anderson, he was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a singer_

_But he was always trying to find himself_

_He'd go out every night looking for himself_

_And on the way, he found Kim, Tracey, Angelica and Kurt_

_I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences_

_He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead._

Now all the girls were singing, having pushed their assorted former dance partners back into the darkness.

_The dirty bum bum bum bum bum_

_The dirty bum bum bum bum bum_

_They had it coming, they had it coming!_

_They had it coming all along_

_Cause if they used us, and they abused us, _

_How could they tell us that we were wrong?_

The music and lights faded, leaving Brittany staring into the darkness. She flopped back into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

For the next week, Mike, Puck, Finn, Sam and Blaine were subjected to very scary death glares from Brittany. When their respective girl/boyfriends were asked, they had no idea what was the matter with the normally non confrontational blonde.


	74. Chapter 74: Mercedes Sam

AN: After long and hard thought, I've decided that I'm gonna bite the bullet. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...my first published sex scene. Samcedes of course, and heavily inspired by my current musical obsession, 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland. Please be honest and tell me what you like and don't like about it.

Drabble 74

"Sam, hey, come on in!" Mercedes stood back to let her boyfriend come inside, smiling as he planted a kiss on her forehead. She shut the door, turning to pull him into a hug.

"Hey. Where is everybody?" He let Mercedes place a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Gone. Come on."

Sam followed Mercedes up to her room, where she shut the door before turning to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Sam gave a slight sound of surprise as Mercedes backed him up against her door and tugged his shirt over his head. She began trailing kisses over his neck. Sam's fingers clutched onto her shirt like a lifeline as she teasingly licked a trail to his abs. She glided over each brick in his abdomen, her soft tongue dredging a groan from Sam. When she got to his pants, he tensed. "Mercy, baby, I don't think you should..."

Mercedes deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before looking up at him, big brown eyes deathly serious. "I want to. I want this."

Sam's eyes were wide. Carefully, he asked, "What are you saying, Mercedes?"

"I want you to make love to me," she said simply. Then she fished his member from out of his boxers and placed a light, teasing kiss on it. Sam's knees very nearly gave out, and he clutched onto the doorknob.

"You don't have to...Fuck Mercy." He breathed in sharply as her wonderful, wicked little tongue licked the underside of his shaft. She paused long enough to pull off his jeans and boxers before giving him a very serious look.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Let me cater to my amazing boyfriend."

Sam's breath hissed out from between clenched teeth as Mercedes experimentally swirled her tongue over the tip of his suddenly aching member. Slowly, carefully, Mercedes took him in her mouth, giving her time to adjust to having something so large and thick in her mouth. She gave a soft suck, and Sam gave a soft moan. She sucked a little harder, and Sam thrust his hips forward. She alternated the sucking with long licks and kisses, and it wasn't long before Sam was pushed to the edge.

"Oh God...Mercy, baby I'm gonna co-Jesus!"

Mercedes did not let up her sucking until Sam went limp. She pulled away and stood, looking up at him curiously. "Was that okay?"

Sam managed a breathless nod before he began walking Mercedes to the bed. "Amazing." He began pressing kisses to her neck and jaw. "You are so sexy," he rumbled against her skin.

"Sit down." Mercedes whispered. She pushed him gently onto the bed, and sauntered over to her iHome. She pressed a button, and Kelly Rowland's seductive voice filled the room. Mercedes swayed to the beat, losing an item of clothing with each step she took. Finally she was standing before Sam in a sheer purple camisole and matching boy shorts. Sam's eyes roved over her body, drinking in the sight of her. He reached for her, hands drifting up to cup her breasts as he kissed her. His fingers stroked and pinched her nipples, making her moan into his mouth. He dipped his head to run his tongue over one teasingly, feeling it harden beneath the thin fabric.

"Off. Now," he growled, nipping at her breast gently.

Mercedes felt shivers race down her spine, and she hurried to comply. Once she was completely naked, Sam pushed her onto the bed, settling himself between her legs. He buried his face in her cleavage, licking, sucking and nibbling at the heated flesh there. Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair. She hummed in contentment. Sam flicked his tongue over her nipple, and the hum became a deep moan of appreciation. "Oh baby..." She whimpered as he ground against her.

"Mercedes?" Sam pulled away long enough to look her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she replied sincerely. A mischievous grin spread over Sam's face, and before Mercedes knew what was happening, Sam had buried his face between her thighs and was giving her center a long slow lick. "SAM!" Mercedes nearly levitated off the bed in shock. Sam grabbed her hips, keeping her from moving away.

"What? You don't like it?" Sam wrapped his lips around her clit and fluttered his tongue over it, making his girlfriend cry out. He kept this up until Mercedes was nearly sobbing and added his fingers into the mix, inserting one, and angling it so that it would hit her G-spot at the same time his tongue vibrated over her clit.

"Sam, oh God, please don't stop oh God, right there, I need to, I think I'm going to-" Mercedes hit a high C as she came, and Sam felt a rush of wetness flood onto his chin. He rode her orgasm out, grinning smugly as she moved away when she became too sensitive.

Her chest was heaving as she tried to regulate her breathing, and Sam crawled up her body to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I have condoms in the nightstand," she said, reaching between them to stroke his hard member.

"There's no going back, you know that," Sam warned.

"Sam." Mercedes gave him a glare, and he smiled, reaching into the nightstand for a condom and placing it over his member. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Tell me if it bothers you," he said softly, pushing into Mercedes' tight, wet core. He fought the urge to thrust, staring into Mercedes' eyes. Inch by inch he slid inside, only stopping when Mercedes gave a wince. He waited until her body relaxed before burying himself to the hilt. "You feel amazing," he whispered, pulling out slightly. He thrust inside her slowly, wanting her body to get used to the feeling.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's hips and met his gaze. "Faster," she said firmly, arching her back slightly.

"Whatever my lady commands." Sam changed his angle slightly and began moving faster and harder. He was rewarded with soft moans, and Mercedes' hands clutching his back.

"Harder." Sam did as asked, pulling her legs from around his waist, and holding them up in the air. This new position dredged a shriek of pleasure from Mercedes. She undulated beneath him, breasts bouncing, hair strewn across the pillow. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His thrusts grew frantic, erratic. Mercedes could feel another orgasm looming up on her, and she dug her nails in Sam's back, arching in ecstasy. This orgasm was so powerful not a sound exited her mouth. She thrashed on the bed, legs trembling under Sam's hands. All she could eventually manage was a keening whine.

Sam felt her walls clench around him and he began moving harder and faster. He froze as his orgasm hit, feeling Mercedes' orgasm tear through her body. When the last of the aftershocks faded away, he flopped onto his back beside her, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash. He pulled Mercedes into his arms, brushing a kiss across her hair. "Pretty good for a first timer," he teased.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Pretty good? White boy, you know I was the best you've ever had." She curled up into his side, eyes quickly becoming heavy.

Sam grinned drowsily. "You have a point."

The two young lovers drifted off, wrapped in each others' arms.


	75. Chapter 75: Mercedes Puck

AN: A Muck with previous Quick and blink-and-you'll-miss-it Puckleberry. Based completely off of the song 'Same Script Different Cast' by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox. Enjoy!

Drabble 75

Quinn sat quietly at the Lima Bean, taking measured sips of her grande nonfat vanilla latte. A shadow fell over her and she looked up slowly.

"Hello Mercedes."

The dark diva flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down. "Hey."

"Thank you for being woman enough to come."

Mercedes jumped straight to the point. "Quinn, what's this all about?"

"I know Puck is leaving me for you."

Mercedes' eyes widened before she could stop herself. "What...who told you?"

Quinn tapped her cup gently. "I'm just wondering, what does he tell you? I bet it's the same stuff he used to tell me."

Mercedes tilted her head up. "We're in love. He calls me..." Quinn chimed in with her. "Beautiful." Mercedes bit her lip. "How did you know?"

"Because I've been there before. This is like a remake of a bad movie. I used to be his star, and now that position has fallen to you. You're his star now, but I'm warning you, this is just the same script with a different cast."

"You could be telling the truth, but you can't expect me to believe you."

"I'm not trying to cause any problems, but I wish Santana, the girl he had before me, had warned me too."

Mercedes stood, eyes flashing. "I don't have to listen to this."

"No, you don't. But you're going to. Maybe my motives aren't the most pure, but I think you believe me."

Mercedes sat back down. "Did you ever think that maybe this is your fault for not loving him enough?"

Quinn scoffed. "The whole problem was that I loved him too much. Once you fall in love with Puck, he becomes unattracted to you."

"Maybe with you, but he's changed. Just leave us alone, Quinn."

Quinn finished her drink and stood. "He'll hurt and leave you. You've been warned."

A month later found Mercedes sitting at the same coffee shop across from a pretty brunette. She gave her a small smile. "Thank you for agreeing to come, Rachel."


	76. Chapter 76: Mercedes Sam

AN: A Samcedes with a little Finntana, inspired by the song 'So Excited' by Janet Jackson and Khia.

Drabble 76

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out with the drum solo Mr. Schue assigned. I don't know where he got the idea from. Never played drums in my life."

Finn shrugged. "Hey, it's cool. The solo isn't that difficult. If I wasn't lead on the song...but oh well."

"Sucks we couldn't use the choir room. No offense, but when Rachel's doing that creepy screeching warm up, I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"None taken. That warm up is scary as hell."

The boys trailed off as they got closer to the auditorium. A steady hip-hop beat could be heard behind the doors, and Finn and Sam exchanged quizzical glances. They stepped into the auditorium, looking around.

"The song he chose is pretty good actually," Santana was on stage, speaking to a person they couldn't see from their vantage point. She casually lifted her leg over her head, making Finn's eyes widen. "I'd never heard it before." She dropped her leg and fell into a back bend.

The person she had been talking to stood from their position on the ground, and began moving her hips slowly, making lazy figure eights and this absolutely amazing movement Sam swore he had only seen in _that_ movie with the belly dancers. Mercedes pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail. "Ready?"

Santana pressed a button on the iHome, and the music changed. "Yeah."

Both girls launched into a fast-paced, seductive dance routine. Mercedes had her face set in an easy smile, while Santana wore her standard smirk. Their dance was essentially the same, but with small differences that played up Santana's flexibility and Mercedes' curves. They circled around each other, casual touches adding to the sexiness of the song. Sam's eyes were glued on Mercedes' lower half, while Finn was drooling over Santana and mouthing 'mailman, mailman, mailman' to himself fervently. When Santana drifted a hand across Mercedes' chest and winked, both guys muttered, "Sweet Jesus."

Mercedes returned the favor by ghosting a hand across Santana's behind, making her laugh. When the song was over, both girls were breathing heavily and sweating.

"That was pretty good. I think by the time we have the actual performance, it'll be perfect." Santana tossed Mercedes a towel and water bottle and took one for herself.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll have any problems out of us. I think we were _hot_."

Santana turned her eyes in the direction of Sam and Finn. "Let's ask. Trouty Mouth, Finnessa, what did you think?"

Mercedes choked on her water and spun around in surprise. Finn and Sam sheepishly approached the stage. "How long were you guys..."

"They saw the whole thing."

"What was that? It's not for Glee," Sam asked quickly, avoiding Mercedes' wide-eyed stare.

"Wheezy and I take a hip hop class that my cousin offers. We're practicing our homework. Did you like the song?"

Finn's mouth opened and closed several times, making Santana roll her eyes. "Tell you what, Finnocence, we can talk it over at Breadstix in an hour. Guppy, Aretha, you coming?"

Sam shot Mercedes a shy glance. "Would you like to go?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip and Sam stared. "Sure, why not? Let us get ourselves together, and we'll meet you in the parking lot."

The boys nodded and Sam dragged Finn out of the auditorium. Once she was sure they left, Santana turned to her partner in crime. "Well? Am I good, or am I good?"

Mercedes let a smile play over her features. "Considering we only had ten minutes to come up with a plan? You're good."

Santana slung a casual arm over Mercedes' shoulders as they headed for the girl's locker room. "What did I tell you? Sam's an ass man, more particularly _your_ ass. I knew once he saw that routine he'd be all over it."


	77. Chapter 77: Mercedes Quinn

AN: How I would hope a Quincedes reunion would go.

Drabble 77

Mercedes had the house to herself, and she was going to enjoy it. Her brother was off visiting some old high school buddies, and both her parents had to work. Sam had to work, and she fully intended to use the time given to relax and enjoy some peace and solitude. She woke up at around noon, dressed in her favorite lounging outfit, and plopped herself in front of the big screen with a bowl of popcorn and every intent to watch Transformers and drool over Tyrese Gibson. The movie had barely started when a soft knock sounded on the door. Grumbling to herself, she made her way to the door, blinking in the bright July sunshine.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Quinn fingered her short blonde strands nervously. "I need to talk to you."

Mercedes arched a skeptical brow, but stood back to let Quinn in nonetheless. She shut the door behind her, and folded her arms. "About what?"

"Can we sit down?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Sure. I didn't think you'd want to stay that long."

"Well, this might take a little while."

Mercedes shrugged again, and led the petite girl into the living room. Quinn glanced at the frozen screen, the hint of a smile playing around her lips. "Drooling over Tyrese again?"

"Of course. Why else would I watch it?"

Quinn smoothed her skirt over her knees. "Mercedes, I came over because I thought we needed to talk face to face."

Mercedes wondered for a brief moment if Sam had spilled the beans about their relationship. "Okay...what did you want to talk about?"

"My behavior last year. I was an ungrateful bitch. I overlooked the fact that you and your family took me in out of the goodness of your hearts. I was so caught up in my desire to regain my popularity that I let the girl I considered my true sister go. I can completely understand if you don't want to forgive me, considering how I treated you, but Mercedes, I am so so sorry." Quinn bowed her head, trying to nonchalantly wipe away the tear that trailed down her cheek.

The loud sound of the movie resuming made her jump. Mercedes held out the bowl of popcorn. "I'll make some more. Mom made some lemonade last night, want some?"

Quinn's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

"I forgive you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend an afternoon watching hot guys on the big screen with my sister. So, do you want some popcorn and lemonade or not? Mom might even have some of her chocolate chip cookies, if James' greedy butt hasn't eaten them all."

Quinn beamed and stood to join Mercedes on the couch. "That sounds wonderful."


	78. Chapter 78: Mercedes Puck

An: One way the writers could have gone about Mercedes' relationships in season 3, if they weren't apparently reluctant to do any serious interracial relationships. Muck with Kurcedinn friendship. Song used is 'How Could an Angel Break My Heart' by Toni Braxton and 'I'll Find a Way' by Blu Cantrell.

Drabble 78

_Sam Evans is in a relationship with Kayleigh Spencer._

Mercedes felt her heart clench painfully. Sure she and Sam had mutually agreed to end their relationship when Sam found out his father had been offered a great job in Nashville, but the feelings were still there. She thought about him often, even more now that school was in session. She bit her lip, hovering the mouse over the link to Kayleigh's picture.

"Mercedes Jones! Don't you DARE click that link!"

Mercedes yelped in fright, spinning in her seat to confront Kurt and Quinn, who were giving her concerned looks. Quinn quickly closed the page open on Mercedes' laptop while Kurt pulled her over to the bed, pushing her to sit down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, Quinn was getting my advice on some clothes for school when we happened to notice Sam's new relationship status on facebook and we rushed right over."

"Why would you guys think that was a big deal for me?" Mercedes dropped her gaze to her zebra patterned bedspread.

"Um...because you guys had been in a relationship for a few months before he left?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Ran into each other in the parking lot, my ass."

"Romantic song lyrics on facebook, _my_ ass." Quinn said, shrugging. "Besides, Sam had never even _heard_ of 'Try a Little Tenderness' until _you_ sang it, and all of a sudden the lyrics are all over his statuses?" Quinn huffed, pushing Mercedes' hair away from her face. "You could have tried a little bit more to be discreet."

Kurt scoffed, raising a delicate brow. "Forget discreet, I just want to know why you've been _torturing_ yourself all summer? Not wanting to go out, never talking to anyone. Even now, with school two weeks in, you're still so withdrawn. You can't move forward it you won't let yourself." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have to let us in, boo. We want to help you."

Quinn took Mercedes' other hand. "Even Rachel is worried. _Rachel_."

Mercedes felt tears rush to her eyes. "I didn't want to bother anyone. I mean, Kurt, you're so happy with Blaine, and Quinn, you're still figuring things out with Artie...even Puck is doing his own thing since Lauren dumped him. I didn't want to bring anyone down."

This time it was Quinn who scoffed. "If you can't turn to us when you're hurting, who can you turn to? And don't say you're strong enough to handle it on your own."

"I know..."

Quinn stood up resolutely and marched over to the computer, pulling up Mercedes' iTunes. "Well then, you're going to sing about it in Glee. It'll help you heal, believe me.  
The first day of school I did 'My All' by Mariah Carey, and that helped me out a lot. So we'll just find something for you to sing, and it will help."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. And besides, I think Rachel and Mr. Schue have forgotten just how wonderful your voice really is. Off the top of your head, what songs can you think of to express yourself?"

Mercedes nibbled her lower lip. "How Could an Angel Break My Heart? Or maybe 'I'll Find a Way'?"

Quinn found the songs and pressed play. The trio listened in silence for a few minutes, Quinn humming the melodies under her breath.

Kurt gripped Mercedes' hand even tighter. "Oh Mercy..."

"It's perfect, isn't it? I mean, with those looks, I'm sure his new girl is little, blonde and stick thin." Mercedes felt tears well up in her eyes and she blinked furiously. "And as for the second, I know I'll get over him someday, but what if he was my one chance? Nobody ever looks my way..."

"Stop that! You are absolutely gorgeous, and we will not entertain a thought to the contrary," Kurt said, turning her face towards his. Quinn sat back down on the bed, taking Mercedes' other hand.

"Kurt's right. You're more than beautiful. You're a diva in every sense of the word, and these songs are going to prove it. We can mash them up, make something great out of it."

"Really?"

"We'll do background for you," Kurt said firmly. "Let's get to practicing."

When Mercedes approached Mr. Schue about singing before the start of Glee, he was rather relieved. Since school had started, Mercedes had seemed to be in a melancholy state, never once flashing her infectious smile or arguing her point for solos. He happily agreed to her request, and told her that he would be happy to hear her sing for the first time since school started.

When Glee started, Mercedes quietly made her way to the front of the room, Kurt and Quinn coming to flank her.

"Before we get started, Mercedes has asked to sing a song."

She gave a soft, sad smile before nodding to Brad. He began a soft piano intro.

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

**Kurt**-_I'll find a way_

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

**Quinn**-_I'll get over you someday_

By the time she had finished singing, she and Quinn were in tears, and Kurt was well on his way. The room was dead silent. Puck stood up and moved until he was standing toe to toe with Mercedes. He pulled her into a tight hug, making her 'eep' in shock. When he kissed her hair, she had to look over at Kurt to make sure she wasn't dreaming. His shocked expression told her all she needed to know.

"You could have called me," Puck murmured into her ear. "He was an idiot to let you go, and an even bigger one if he thinks any girl he gets now can compare."

Mercedes looked up at Puck, startled. "How did you know?"

"You've been in this bad mood since Sam left, and the song choice kinda confirmed why." Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm not that damn stupid." When Mercedes did not respond, Puck barreled on. "Look, after school, me and you are going to the Lima Bean, get some coffee. And no, you don't have a choice."

Mercedes just nodded her head, still clearly in shock.


	79. Chapter 79: Mercedes Finn

AN: The Fincedes that was requested! Like I said, I ship Mercy with any of the big three (Finn, Puck and Sam) Inspired by the fact that Cory Monteith has admitted a celebrity crush on Amber Riley.

Drabble 79

Mercedes let the note die off, smiling at the assorted cheers from her fellow Gleeks. They all wore expressions of various joy.

"Mercedes, that was...just amazing!" Mr. Schue exclaimed proudly.

"I'm sure we can all agree that Mercedes was amazing, but I highly doubt the judges for Sectionals will want to hear any rhythm and blues. We should stick to pop and show tunes, it's what we do best, and I'm sure Mr. Schue will agree with me."

Mercedes' smile faltered. She moved towards her seat, but Finn stepped next to her, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders.

"No disrespect, but you are _crazy_ if you think Mercedes' voice couldn't guarantee us a win at Sectionals. Did you even _hear_ her singing? If she got the solo, and did a duet with Artie, I think we'd have this in the bag."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, _we_ are the principal soloists, and _I_ am the lead of this group. The judges simply wouldn't be able to relate to Mercedes' musical tastes."

Finn scoffed. "Yeah right, Mercedes could sing any song that she wanted to."

"Yeah, RuPaul, what are you worried for? That maybe Wheezy could finally topple you from your throne?" Santana said with a smirk. "I'm with Finnocence."

"Well, if you want to place your faith in someone who has _never_ led us to victory..." Rachel said loftily.

"Um...you got us to Nationals, and we lost," Tina reminded. "I'm with Finn. Mercedes could _kill_ Sectionals for us." Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Mercedes, Artie, what do you say?"

Mercedes looked at Artie, who was beaming. "We're in. Just no show tunes."

Mr. Schue laughingly agreed, and they began discussing songs for Sectionals.

After practice, Mercedes chased Finn down before he got into his car. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me."

Finn shot her a crooked grin. "It needed to be said."

"I'm a little surprised though...why didn't you just agree with Rachel?"

"Because over the summer, I saw a whole new side to her. One that I didn't particularly care for. We broke up a few weeks ago."

Mercedes winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Finn shrugged. "It's okay. I'm fine now." He glanced down at the street, contemplating. "You know, if you ever need help picking out your solo, I could give you feedback and tell you what sounds the best."

Mercedes shot him her signature smile. "I'd really like that."

"Great!" Finn gave her his own smile.

"Well...I'd better be going. Thanks again!"

Finn watched her walk to her car before he pulled out of the parking lot, feeling strangely hopeful.


	80. Chapter 80: Mercedes Blaine

A Mercedes/Blaine. Like I said the first time I tried it, I'm not sure how this will turn out. And no, I'm not much of a Kurtofsky shipper, it just seemed appropriate for how this turned out.

Drabble 80

Mercedes watched forlornly as Kurt pranced down the hall, Karofsky on one side, Rachel on the other. She had hoped their friendship would have gotten deeper since he'd been back at McKinley, but to no avail.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Mercedes whirled around, eyes wide. "Oh! Blaine, you startled me."

He gave a half smile, and nodded towards the retreating figures of the trio Mercedes had been watching. "Sucks, huh?"

"What, that my best friend traded me in for Rachel fucking Berry? Or the fact that Karofsky is openly walking in tandem with them?" Mercedes closed her locker with a little more force than necessary.

"Yeah. Look, I know I'm not substitute for Kurt, but I'm here if you ever need to vent, or talk or anything."

Mercedes shot Blaine a sardonic grin. "Yeah, same here."

"See you in Glee?"

"Definitely."

At Glee, Mercedes took her usual seat, next to Puck and Lauren who both gave her fist pounds of greeting. She was surprised when Blaine plopped into the seat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind, but sitting in view of Kurt and Karofsky is _not_ how I want to spend Glee."

Mercedes gave him a small smile. "Trust me, I understand completely."

"So, what's been new with you lately?"

"Nothing much. Just getting shot down for solos as usual. You?"

"The same. We should come up with a duet. I think we'd sound killer together."

Mercedes mulled the idea over. "You know what, that's really not a bad idea. When should we get together?"

"What are you doing after school today?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Homework, then nothing."

"Do you want to grab some coffee and head to the park? We can talk song ideas there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Blaine, Mercedes, if you would join the rest of the class please?"

Blaine darted his hand out and squeezed Mercedes' quickly before turning to pay attention.

After school, Mercedes met Blaine at the Lima Bean. They got their drinks and headed to the park, where they situated themselves on one of the many benches sprinkled throughout the area. Mercedes began scrolling through her Droid. "What genre?"

"Something different. I know I'm a gay man, but damnit, I'm sick of show tunes."

Mercedes cracked up. Blaine watched in amusement as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay, I'm good, let's get down to business."

Blaine turned to his iPhone, grinning.

They traded ideas until it got dark, narrowing it down to three choices, 'If This World Were Mine' by Luther Vandross; 'Words' by India Arie and Anthony David; and as a _very_ last resort 'One Night Stand' by Keri Hilson and Chris Brown. Mercedes bit her lip at this last choice. "Isn't that a little risque?"

Blaine gave her a sheepish grin. "I just really like the song. We can stick with something safe, of course, but could we maybe practice that on the side?"

"You just want to sing about one night stands with me," Mercedes challenged, winking.

Blaine grinned. "Well, yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't see through my ingenious plan."

Mercedes rolled her eyes in good nature. "Well, we can go through it at lunch tomorrow before we buckle down to the serious stuff."

"Works for me. We should get going."

"Okay, so just meet me at the auditorium tomorrow for lunch."

"Will do!" Blaine pressed a kiss to Mercedes' cheek as he headed for his car.

The next day in the auditorium, Blaine and Mercedes were getting ready to sing 'One Night Stand'. "This is just for fun, we definitely won't be singing it in front of everyone." Blaine said.

"Well yeah, how the heck would that look?"

Blaine grinned before pressing play. "Wanna dance?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and extending a hand. Mercedes giggled before placing her hand in his and letting him spin her so her back was against his front. They swayed gently to the music, Blaine's amazing voice crooning in her ear and his hands on her hips. She found herself singing in a soft, husky voice, completely unlike her normal powerhouse vocals. Her hands drifted up to bury themselves in Blaine's hair of their own accord. His grip tightened on her waist, but neither one of them faltered in their singing, even when they pressed their bodies tighter together. She could feel a shiver run down Blaine's spine, but she chose to ignore it, concentrating on the song, and how Blaine's hands were stroking her hips gently. Blaine was so close to her ear that his lips brushed the shell of it with every lyric.

Mercedes didn't realize when she had stopped singing until Blaine spun her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands a pressed a soft, tentative kiss on her lips. When Mercedes did not make an immediate protest, he deepened the kiss, drifting his hands down to her shoulders.

"AHEM! I guess I was mistaken about you, Blaine."

The two whirled around to face Rachel, who looked perturbed. "So, was it just kissing me that made you feel gay, or what?"

"I..." Blaine trailed off. "Mercedes is different. I can't put it any better than that."

"Does Kurt know about this?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I highly doubt he'd care. He traded me for Karofsky, and Mercedes for you."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Well, we'll just see about that!" She spun on her heel and left the auditorium.

Blaine turned to Mercedes, looking slightly abashed. "I'm sorry."

"Did you kiss me to figure out your feelings?" Mercedes asked flatly.

"No. Kissing you made me feel good. It's something I could see myself doing a lot."

"What about Rachel? You kissed her but felt nothing..."

"That's because there was no spark. I used to only feel sparks when I kissed other guys...but when I kissed you, I felt sparks."

"I don't want to be used or hurt."

"And you won't be. Let's just see where this goes, okay?"

Mercedes was quiet for a long moment. "Okay."


	81. Chapter 81: Mercedes Glee Guys

An: A Mercedes/Glee guys. Completely silly, taken from the Champs commercials and the song they used. The song is called 'You Be Killin Em' by Fabolous.

Drabble 81

Mercedes no longer smiled.

Since Sam's moving to Nashville, the r&b diva had sunk into a depression. She rarely talked, never smiled and during Glee, sat in the far corner away from everyone.

This continued on for some weeks until Kurt had decided he'd had enough. He sent texts to the Glee guys to meet at the Hudson-Hummel house after school on Friday.

Surprisingly, everyone showed, even Puck. Kurt waited until they were all seated before he began. "Mercedes is in a funk."

"I'll say. I touched her ass and she didn't even hit me for it," Puck said.

"She doesn't help me with my homework any more," Finn said.

"She doesn't even sing at our church anymore," Artie said.

"Exactly. We need to do something for her."

"Why us?" Mike asked.

"Because she's close to all of us, not so much the girls."

"So, what should we do?"

"I think we should sing to her. Something that will make her smile, and something fitting for her."

Finn had the television turned on, just for the background noise. The group sat and thought in silence for several minutes. Artie was the first to speak up. "Finn, turn up the volume."

Finn did. Artie started rapping along to the song playing. "Girl you be killin 'em, girl you be killin 'em..."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Mercedes _loves_ that song! We could perform it!"

"So long as I don't have to rap, I'm good," Mike said immediately.

"You and me both. If you can teach me some simple dance moves, I think we can let Finn, Puck and Artie handle the rapping part. I'll get some suitable outfits together, and we can meet here to practice," Kurt said decisively. "Are we in agreement, gentlemen?"

It took two weeks to put everything together just right, and Mercedes' behavior hadn't changed. If anything, it had gotten worse. She didn't even bother to speak now, just nods or shakes of her head.

The day of the performance, Mercedes trudged into Glee, head down, not making eye contact. She headed for her usual seat, but Finn grabbed her around the shoulders and sat her down front and center. Mercedes looked up, startled, taking in Finn's baggy clothes and flat-brimmed hat. She looked confused and a little worried. Finn smiled at her. "Just watch."

The rest of the guys came in, similarly attired, and lined up in front of the room. "Mr. Schue, we have a song we want to sing for Mercedes," Kurt said, eyes darting to the chocolate skinned girl. Mr. Schue nodded, and Brad started. Mercedes' eyes widened at the familiar intro. Kurt and Mike started a dance routine, while Finn, Puck and Artie moved Mercedes' chair ahead of everyone else's.

_Finn_, Puck, **Artie**, _**Everyone**_

_**Nice**_

_**Ohhhhhhhh**_

_**Ohhhhhhhh**_

_You what's up girl ain't gotta ask it_

_I dead 'em all now, I buy the caskets_

_They should arrest you or whoever dressed you_

_Ain't gonna stress you, but I'ma let you know_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em**_

You ain't gotta worry, shorty straight

Been chasing her for two days, first forty-eight

A bad girl cost, she worth every cent

She look like the best money I've ever spent

**Should've seen her come to me when I called her**

**Slow strut like she walking to the altar**

**Hand bag on her arm cost four bills**

**And she ain't gotta beg, barrow or steal**

_**You what's up girl ain't gotta ask it**_

_**I dead 'em all now, I buy the caskets**_

_**They should arrest you or whoever dressed you**_

_**Ain't gonna stress you, but I'ma let you know**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em, you be killin 'em**_

_**Girl you be killin 'em**_

Mercedes sat stock still in her seat while the guys looked at her anxiously. Suddenly she leaned forward and began to laugh. It was the laugh they had all missed, full throated and infectious. She stood up and pulled the guys into a big group hug.

"Thanks so much you guys. That was really sweet," she said, beaming her normal blinding smile.

Kurt and Puck pounded fists when no one was looking.


	82. Chapter 82:

AN: A Puckcedes friendship fic. Don't kill me over the ending! I'm trying _really_ hard to be open-minded over season 3.

Drabble 82

Mercedes was relaxing on her front porch, or rather attempting to. Her mind had been such a blur of chaos since Sam left. She had cried for days when she found out, refusing to eat or leave her room. It had taken the combined cajoling/threats of her mother, grandmother, brother and father before she left her room to eat. Little by little she came back into herself, although she knew her eyes still had the same haunted, broken look in them. It had been her mother's idea for her to sit outside and get some 'fresh air'. Mercedes stared unseeingly at the front yard. She rested her head in her hands and sighed, forcing back more tears.

"Mama? You alright?"

Mercedes jerked her head up in surprise. "Puck? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you'd be feeling pretty bad since Evans left. I thought I'd wait until Hummel and Berry weren't around and check on you."

Mercedes snorted. "I haven't seen them since school let out."

Puck plopped down next to her on the step. "Really? I thought you guys were the Three Musketeers?"

"Only when they're both single," she replied dryly.

Puck's voice took on a softer tone, one Mercedes had only heard once before, in reference to Beth. "How are you holding up?"

Mercedes gave a dry chuckle. "I feel like shit. I've lost ten pounds because all I ever do is cry. Sam was my one chance to ever have a high school romance here, and now he's gone." Mercedes sniffled. "Do you know he was the first person not related to me or gay that called me beautiful? I don't think I'll ever have that again, not so long as I stay in Lima. For the first time in forever, I wasn't just the loud, fat black girl in bright colors. I was Sam Evans' beautiful girlfriend."

Puck sighed hard. "As much as I wanna say that's not true, there are some real assholes at McKinley. But come on, Mama, you can't let this ruin your summer." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him. "You've got us. Gleeks look out for each other, you know that."

"Everyone in Glee is in a relationship but me," Mercedes said flatly. "I don't want to be the third, fifth or whatever wheel." She put a hand to her face to avoid the inevitable tears. "Am I really that unattractive? I've always thought I was pretty, but what does it matter if I'm the only one who thinks so?"

"You're not." Puck sighed, before pulling away to look Mercedes in the eyes. "I never told you this, because when I found out, you were dating Evans, but there's this football player who thinks you're beautiful and has been asking me to hook him up."

Mercedes gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Who?"

"He's our defensive lineman, name's Marcus Washington."

Mercedes shrugged. "Don't know him. How does he know me?"

"I think he said something about you having English together."

"And he thinks _I'm_ beautiful?" Mercedes asked skeptically.

"I think his exact words were, '_that's _what a _real_ woman looks like! Puck, you gotta get me her number man, she's gorgeous as hell'."

Mercedes' eyes widened in shock. "He said that about _me_?"

Puck nodded solemnly before standing. "So, you're wrong. There are people at school who think you're beautiful, you've just gotta know where to look. See ya around, Hot Mama."

Mercedes could only watch Puck walk away, stunned.


	83. Chapter 83: Mercedes Sam

AN: I'm assuming y'all didn't run screaming from the last drabble, so to compensate, here's a bit of Samcedes! Definitely strong T, maybe M rating.

Drabble 83

Sam watched in perfect contentment as Mercedes swayed to the radio, humming along as she cooked. Her parents were out of town, and she had invited him over for a home cooked meal, with plenty left over to send home with him. Sam had never been much of an ass man, but watching the way Mercedes moved had converted him early on in their relationship. He was dying to get her in some heels, lace panties and nothing else.

"You know, if you took a picture, it would last longer," Mercedes said, without turning around. She sprinkled some powdered garlic into the large pot of simmering spaghetti sauce.

"Babe, if you knew how I wanted you to dress for those pictures, you'd never say that again."

Mercedes did turn slightly at that, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend, you're hot, and your ass is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Sam said all this with his chin propped in one hand, the picture of casual comfort.

Mercedes hurriedly turned back to her food. She was so focused on what she was making, that she completely missed hearing Sam walk up behind her and plant a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"When are you gonna accept that I think you're smoking hot and beautiful?" He murmured into her ear.

"I don't know," she muttered sullenly. Sam turned her around, and moved her so that she was pressed against the counter.

"That does it! I've been holding this in, and if this is the only way to prove that I think you're attractive, so be it." Sam kept his hands firmly in place on either side of her, preventing her from moving. He leaned down to nip at her ear and murmur, "Do you know what I fantasize about every night?"

Mercedes felt her knees begin to quake. "No."

"You in a pair of heels and damn near nothing else, and wanting them in the air while I'm tongue fucking you til you cum so hard you won't be able to scream. Do you know _why_ I fantasize about that every night?"

Mercedes' breath was caught in her throat, and she shook her head.

"Because I can't wait for the day that I can worship every sexy, luscious, chocolate dipped inch of you." Sam's hand grazed the side of Mercedes' breast, and she whimpered. "I don't care what anyone said before me. I think you're the finest thing I've ever seen, and I'm gonna prove it to you emotionally until I can prove it to you physically." Sam pulled away to look Mercedes in the eye, green eyes darkened to emerald by lust. "And on that day every time you orgasm is gonna be to make up for every bad thought you've had about yourself."

Mercedes' knees did give out then, and Sam caught her around the waist, sliding his hands down to cup her behind and push her into his crotch. "Sam..." she half-moaned.

"Do you feel that?"

Mercedes nodded wordlessly. "Do you see any other reason for me to be that hard, _other_ than my girlfriend?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"Okay then." Sam gave her a slow, sweet kiss. "You can finish dinner now. I need a cold shower."

Mercedes' merely nodded, wide-eyed.


	84. Chapter 84:

AN: A Mercedes/Sam, kind of but not quite a follow up to the last drabble.

Drabble 84

When Mercedes had made up her mind that Samuel Evans was the man she wanted to give her virginity to, there was only one place she could go.

Lima Heights Adjacent.

Her reasoning behind this move was that her cousins, Jonathan and Darien, had girlfriends that lived there, and they were full figured girls themselves. Mercedes wanted to wear lingerie, because she knew Sam would love seeing her in it. She pulled up to their apartment complex and bounded up the stairs, letting herself in with the key she had.

"Trina? Jade?"

Trina stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "Oh, hey! You're early! Jade, get your ass out here!"

She rolled big brown eyes as Jade screeched, "Damn it, you know my hair takes a while to get _just_ right!"

"You mean that horsehair on your head?" Mercedes called back, giggling as Jade cursed.

"It's human hair, heifer! Keep talking, and we won't take you shopping!"

"Yes we will!" Trina ran an ebony hand through her midnight black kinky twists. "So, what are you looking for exactly, and why didn't you call Kurt? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Well...Sam and I have been dating for about six months, and I think I'm ready to...go all the way."

Trina nibbled on her full lower lip, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Are you _sure_? Because once it's gone, it's gone baby."

"I know. I've given this a lot of thought, and no matter what happens between Sam and I down the road, I couldn't regret it. He's a very special guy."

Jade emerged from her room, auburn hair pulled into a French braid that accented her exotic cinnamon complexioned features. "So, why did you call us, Mercyboo?"

"Well...I wanted to buy some lingerie, and I figured you guys would know where I could get some. Let's be honest, Victoria's Secret is _not_ ideal for diva sized girls."

Trina snorted. "Got that right. We know where we can go, but it's a bit of a drive. Did you have any plans today?"

Both Jade and Mercedes answered in the negative. "Okay then, let's go. I'll drive."

Trina's idea led them an hour out of Lima, to Dayton's mall. She led them through the mall quickly, clearly a woman on a mission.

"Here we are!" 'Here' was a lingerie store called Frederick's of Hollywood.

Jade grinned. "Oh, I remember this place. Good idea Trina!"

"Will we be able to find something that fits?"

Trina nodded. "Half the store is dedicated to diva sized lingerie, so let's get started. What's his favorite color, and has he mentioned a preference for thongs or boyshorts?"

The trio spent almost three hours in the store, trying and discarding various items. Jade managed to find a corset that was the exact same jade green as her eyes, while Trina focused on getting Mercedes situated. Finally, they found the perfect outfit: a pair of scarlet boy shorts and a camisole top that put her cleavage on display and skimmed over her sides.

"You said his favorite color is red, right?"

"Yes."

"Now for shoes!" A quick search at the nearby Charlotte Russe found a pair of matching heels.

"You've got perfume and stuff, right?" Jade asked as they headed towards the exit.

"Beyonce's Heat Gold. My signature scent."

"Good! When were you planning on doing this?" They found Trina's car and hopped in.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess now is where we drop our 'oldhead' knowledge on you. It's gonna hurt. There's no getting around it, you just have to wait for the pain to stop. It helps if you're really well lubricated beforehand, so foreplay is a _must_. And don't spring for that fruity lube. Just get something basic."

"Don't freak out if you don't cum the first time around. A lot of women don't," Trina chimed in.

"And if you're up to it, you can always go a second round."

"And take a bath the next day. You'll be _really_ sore."

"You're on the pill, right?" At Mercedes' nod, Jade continued, "Make sure you have condoms and lube, just in case he forgets. Do we need to stop and get you some?"

"Yes please."

After a quick stop at a drug store, and another to eat, Mercedes was back at Trina and Jade's apartment, giving both girls strong hugs.

"Thanks for everything guys."

"No problem. You're like our sister."

"Next weekend you can sleep over and we can hear all the details," Jade said, winking.

"You are a hot mess. See you guys later."

As she headed home, Mercedes prayed that Sam had meant every word he had said.


	85. Chapter 85: Mercedes Sam

An: My second posted smut piece! Follows 83 and 84. Enjoy and be honest with me please! Illiandyandra, I love the term devirginizing! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Drabble 85

Mercedes blew out the match, getting a whiff of the vanilla and raspberry scented candle she had just lit. She had candles strategically placed around the room, casting everything in dreamy shadows. She checked her nightstand to make sure the condoms and lube she had purchased were still there, and darted into the bathroom to spritz perfume on her pulse points. She gave herself a long look. The camisole she had purchased accentuated her great cleavage, and even she could admit that the matching boy shorts made her ass look great, especially when she walked in the heels. Her hair had been worn in slightly tousled curls, Mercedes knowing that it was just going to get ruined anyway. She jumped as a knock came on the bedroom door.

"Mercy? I came in like you said, and locked the door behind me. Can I come in?"

"Come on in, I'm just looking for something in the bathroom."

She could hear Sam settle on her bed, and she took a deep breath, looking herself in the eye through the mirror. {You are a _diva_. You are going to go out there, make him drool, and have hopefully a really great first time. Now, what are you waiting for? Get out there!}

Pep talk in mind, Mercedes slowly opened the bathroom door. Sam was looking out the window intently, and when Mercedes pressed play on her laptop, he jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed. His emerald eyes were huge, and his jaw was hanging slightly open.

Mercedes giggled nervously. "I take it you like the outfit?" She turned slowly, hearing Sam's sharp intake of breath as he caught sight of her ass.

"Mercy...baby, I don't know what to say."

His obvious approval made her a little bold, and she strode towards him, settling next to him on the bed. "I don't think you have to say anything. He's doing all the talking for you." Mercedes pointed to the very obvious bulge in Sam's jeans.

"Does this mean you want to..." Sam arched an eyebrow, staring deep into Mercedes' eyes.

"Yes. I'm ready for you to love me completely, and I'm ready to love you completely."

Sam kissed Mercedes' hand gently. "Are you sure? I don't want you to have any doubts."

"I don't have any. Sam, you've been nothing but wonderful to me, and I love you with all my heart." Mercedes cupped his cheek in her other hand. "I want you to make love to me."

Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. His tongue dredged a deep moan out of Mercedes, and another when he lifted her up by her ass to straddle his lap. He kneaded the globes in both hands while they kissed. Mercedes was so focused on the kiss that she was completely unprepared for the finger that ran up and down her slit through her panties.

"Fuck...you're bald down there?"

Mercedes nodded shyly, and gasped as Sam flipped them over so she was on her back and he was top of her. He helped her remove her camisole, before latching on to a dark chocolate nipple with his full lips, and pinching the other one lightly with his hand. Mercedes couldn't help herself, she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly, loving the way his tongue felt sliding across her sensitive nipple. He ground his pelvis into hers, and they both moaned at the friction. "Take your shirt off," Mercedes whispered. Sam did as asked, and he shivered as Mercedes' fingertips drifted across the hard planes of his chest and stomach. His hands strayed down to her panties.

"Can I take these off you?"

Mercedes bit her lip and nodded. Sam slid them off gently, kissing down her legs. He dropped them to the floor and kissed his way back up to her glistening sex. He blew on it gently, making Mercedes shiver.

"Do you remember what I said to you a little while ago?" Sam murmured, resting his cheek against her inner thigh. "I plan on keeping that promise."

Mercedes almost levitated off the bed as Sam's tongue slipped between her folds. His strong hands on her hips kept her from moving away, but neither one of them could stop the moans that emerged. "Oh God, Sam..."

"Mmmm, you taste so good," Sam moaned. He began lapping at her sex greedily, feeling the way her hips undulated against his hands. When his tongue touched her clit, she let out a shriek and came. Sam pulled away slightly, licking his lips and meeting her gaze.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked breathlessly. "It never felt like that when I-" She trailed off, face flushing slightly.

"That was a real orgasm. You're about to have another one," Sam dove back down, licking, nipping and sucking. This time he added a finger to the mix, loving how tight Mercedes' pussy was. He added two fingers and angled them up slightly while he sucked on Mercedes' throbbing clit gently. She began riding his face, pushing herself deeper onto him.

"Oh God...Sam, that feels so...oh please don't stop-God, oh Jesus SAM!" His name became a long drawn out scream as Sam's fingers, lips and chin became soaked. He cleaned himself off as best he could before crawling up to pull Mercedes into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I saw stars," Mercedes muttered in a far away voice. Sam kissed her again, and used his fingers to probe her entrance, pulling away at her groan of protest.

"Are you too sensitive right now?"

"I don't think I could handle another orgasm," Mercedes said honestly.

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's okay. Let's get you cleaned up, and when you're ready, we'll have sex, okay?"

Mercedes smiled in relief. "Okay."

Sam disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. He gently cleaned her up, kissing her inner thighs gently as he did so. When he was finished, he climbed back into bed, pulling her close. "We can just kiss until you're ready again."

"I'd like that."

They kissed for a little while, Sam doing his best to keep himself under control. When Mercedes pulled away and said 'I'm ready', Sam practically flew out of his pants.

"I didn't bring any condoms." Sam slapped his forehead.

"Nightstand. Lube too." Mercedes said distractedly, staring at Sam's proudly erect member. Sam reached over and grabbed a condom and the lube. "Is that gonna fit?" She asked warily.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it'll fit, and you'll enjoy it when it does." He slid on the condom and put lube on some his fingers before fingering Mercedes gently. "Let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" At Mercedes' nod, Sam positioned his dick at her entrance. "This is going to hurt." He warned. He gently pushed forward, eyes rolling back in his head at how tight and wet Mercedes was. He met her barrier and paused before quickly tearing it and burying himself inside her to the hilt. He could feel her freeze in pain, and he began kissing her to take her mind off it.

"Sam, that feels...wow..." Mercedes said softly, eyes wide. "Can you move please?"

Sam set up a soft, gentle pace, Mercedes' breathy gasps making it increasingly hard to stay in control. Her pussy squeezed him rhythmically, making him wince in pleasure.

"Sam, this isn't just about me. I want you to get pleasure from it too."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "How about this? You fuck me the way you've fantasized about fucking me, and we'll deal with the soreness later?" She said boldly, staring into his eyes.

Sam stared down at Mercedes open-mouthed. She gave him a look that read, 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

Sam took her at her word, and pulled out completely, turning her onto her hands and knees. He pounded into her, grinning at the scream she gave out. He ran his hands over her ass, squeezing and slapping gently, making her moan loudly. She tentatively began to push back as he pushed forward, pulling him in deeper. Sam leaned down and kissed the curve of her spine, as his hand moved forward to rub her clit. He really _really_ wanted to pull her hair, but had received express instructions _never_ to touch a black woman's hair unless asked to. A slight twist of Mercedes' hips brought him out of his hair thoughts, and he bit his lip hard to hold in the groan he wanted to let loose.

"I love you, so much." Mercedes moaned.

"I love you too, baby."

Sweat began to drip down Sam's body and he could feel himself getting close. He began rubbing Mercedes' clit harder, determined that virginity be damned, she was gonna have an orgasm while they had sex. She fell apart bare seconds before he did, and he groaned as he felt her pussy contract around his dick like a vise.

"Wow..." Mercedes murmured once she caught her breath. "That was...wow..."

Sam gently pulled out and disposed of the condom before cleaning Mercedes up gently and pulling the sheets over their naked bodies. "When do your parents get home?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"So, does this mean I'm allowed to spend the night?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded, resting her head on his chest.


	86. Chapter 86: Mercedes Glee Guys

AN: An anonymous reviewer 'Tana' requested a follow up to drabble 81, so here it is!

Drabble 86

Finn and Rachel were talking on the phone when she asked _the_ question. The question each guy had been asked and couldn't answer honestly.

"What is it about Mercedes that makes all the guys want to be her friend? Surely it's not her looks."

"Hey, Mercedes is very pretty."

Finn could hear Rachel scoff. "Really? You don't find her...weight off-putting?"

Thankfully, the doorbell rang. "Sorry Rach, it's boys' night at my house. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine. Good bye."

Finn breathed out a sigh of relief as he let Artie and Puck in. "You guys seriously saved my ass."

"What happened? Berry try to get you to listen to show tunes again?" Puck asked.

"No, she asked why we're all so close to Mercedes."

Both boys winced. "Well, you didn't tell her the truth did you?"

"What, that she's like one of the guys, only with really great boobs and with a really sexy voice? Even I'm not that stupid!"

"You forgot that big round-" the doorbell rang, cutting off Puck's statement. Finn let Mike in, Puck rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, I brought snacks. Non-Asian snacks before anyone can ask," Mike said, hoisting up a few bags. "Why are you standing in the hall?"

"Finn got asked the question."

"What question?"

"The 'why are you Mercedes' friend' question. Along with 'you can't possibly think she's attractive' statement." Artie answered.

Mike winced. "Thank God Tina's not like that. She's just thankful that Mercedes is out of her funk."

"Speaking of Sexy Mama, where is she?"

"She texted me and said she was running late." Puck said.

"Cool, but seriously, what's up with girls not thinking Mercedes is hot? Quinn asked basically the same question," Artie said.

Puck shrugged. "Who cares? Like I said, she's got sweet tits and a big-" the doorbell rang again, and Finn opened the door to admit the girl they'd been talking about.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Everyone got a patented 'Cedes hug, and all of them would have been lying if they said they didn't appreciate the feel of her breasts up against them. She smiled at everyone. "So, let's get this started! I'm gonna savor every ass whooping I give!"

Everyone began filing into the basement. Puck was the last to go, and he stared at Mercedes' behind the whole way down.


	87. Chapter 87: Mercedes Sam

AN: I have been contemplating this since July. I just haven't had the guts to write it yet. But, thanks to mariposafria's amazing story 'Samcedes Summer in LA' I think I've got the courage to do it now. I'm hoping this will be therapeutic for me. Angsty, based on my personal experience, and yeah...it was hard to write.

Drabble 87

She was bleeding. It had started when she woke up that morning, and now she was cramping fiercely. She held off calling her husband as long as she could, not wanting to believe what was happening. She had tried so hard to keep her thoughts positive, praying and pleading with God to let her get through this alright. But apparently, God wasn't answering her particular prayers.

She was miscarrying.

With a choked sob, she dialed Sam's number. "Sam, I need to go to the ER. Something's wrong. Really wrong."

"I'll be home in five minutes." Mercedes hung up the phone, and wrapped her arms around her stomach for a brief moment. With a sigh, she began packing a bag to take to the hospital. When Sam came through the door not five minutes later, she was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her stomach, biting her lip hard.

"Come on, Mercy, let's get you to the hospital." Sam gently shepherded his wife to the car. He kept giving her concerned glances the whole drive, but she remained silent. Upon arrival at the ER, Mercedes quickly made her way to the reception desk.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked, giving a kindly smile.

"I think I'm miscarrying," Mercedes said softly. The nurse's eyes widened.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

Mercedes answered all the necessary questions, and was instructed to sit in the waiting room. Sam sat down next to her, face like stone. "What's going on?"

Mercedes took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. "I was bleeding when I woke up this morning. My stomach is cramping, and the bleeding is heavy. I think I'm having a-"

Sam pulled his wife into his arms and laid a firm kiss on the top of her head. "It'll be okay."

"Mrs. Evans?"

Mercedes and Sam were shown to a room where she changed into a hospital gown. A nurse drew blood and mentioned that the doctor would be with them momentarily. The doctor was polite and kind, confirming what Mercedes had instinctively known.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it is a miscarriage. We can give you medicine to make you comfortable and monitor your progress, but at this point, that's all we can do."

"Why?" Sam asked. "What caused this? She doesn't smoke, never drinks, exercises regularly, eats right."

"I'll know more once we do an ultrasound, but a lot of times your body knows what's wrong with the fetus and rejects it." He stood. "We'll get that ultrasound done in just a few minutes, okay?"

Mercedes and Sam were at the hospital for eight agonizing hours. Once they arrived home, Mercedes asked Sam to call their parents and deliver the news. She walked into their room and shut the door, going to lay on their bed, and beginning to cry. Her sobs grew in intensity until she could barely breathe. She dimly felt Sam come in and pull her into his arms, but she couldn't stop.

"Why? Why our baby?" She kept repeating. "What did I do wrong?"

Sam held her closer, fighting back tears of his own. "It's not our fault. We did nothing wrong. Like the doctor said, these things happen," he soothed.

Mercedes shook her head furiously. "It's not fair." she sobbed.


	88. Chapter 88: Mercedes Puck

AN: A what-if drabble. What if Puck and Mercedes were the school's most badass couple? The rockin badass, and the hardcore diva? A different take on how season 1 could have been. And if someone wants to turn this into a full length thing, I swear I would learn how to burp rainbows or something. And mariposafria, I did borrow the word cheery-hoe. Hope you don't mind!

Drabble 88

Rachel Berry watched in slight trepidation as the two scariest people in the school walked down the hall towards her. She tensed slightly, feeling Mercedes' arrogant stare, then relaxed as she and Puck walked past. The last time she had run into Mercedes, the curvy chocolate girl had given her the worst verbal assault of her life. She watched wistfully at the way Puck's arm was draped casually over the petite girl's shoulders, before she hurried in the direction of homeroom.

Mercedes leaned against her locker, pulling Puck with her. His amber eyes were curious. "So you're serious about this glee thing?"

Mercedes nodded. "Think about it. This might be our only ticket out of here. They do competitions and shit. Regionals, Nationals, hell maybe Internationals, I don't know. I'm not gonna be a Lima loser. You can't tell me that if there was even a slight possibility that this could be our ticket out, you wouldn't take it."

"Fuck yeah I'd take it. You ain't leaving me with all these dumbass jocks and cheery-hoes." Puck sneered in the general direction of the star quarterback, Finn, and his head cheerleader girlfriend, Quinn. "You sure about this? Yeah, you can sing, but what if they don't go anywhere?"

"Then we'll have to think of something else. But at this point, junior year, I'm open to suggestions. My dad has been pressuring me to think about college, but I don't know if I wanna go. If I do this Glee thing, that might be a way to avoid following in his footsteps."

Puck had his hands on either side of Mercedes' head, and she could see the wheels turning. "I know I could probably get a football scholarship anywhere I wanted."

"This might get me noticed by performing arts schools." Mercedes countered. She trailed her hand up his torso, resting her fingers against the nape of his neck and playing with his mohawk. "Are you in?"

"Yeah. We'll go after school and see what's up." Puck leaned down to nibble on Mercedes' ear. "For now, let's skip homeroom and go to our spot."


	89. Chapter 89: Mercedes Sam

AN: Something to make me feel better about the impending Mercedes/Marcus relationship that's about to be shoved down our collective throats. Song used is 'In Love With Another Man' by Jazmine Sullivan.

Drabble 89

Mercedes stood in the middle of the stage, head bowed, breathing deeply. She just couldn't keep up the pretense any more. Yes, Marcus was sweet, caring, everything a good boyfriend should be, but he just wasn't _Sam_. She had read stories where a person's heart literally ached being separated from someone, and now she finally understood the feeling. Thinking of Sam made her chest constrict, and her breathing become erratic. She lifted her head slightly, and began to sing.

_If I could, could forget him_

_I would, please believe me_

_And I know that I should, should throw the towel in_

_But baby it's not, it's not that easy_

_If I was sane, there'd be no competition_

_But, I'm in love with someone else_

_And I'm so sorry, hey hey_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And I know it ain't right_

Mercedes thought back to the day Sam left. The kiss he had given her had shocked her to her core, and made her whole body tingle. She could barely bring herself to kiss Marcus after that.

_You should go and find someone else_

_Who can treat you right, give you the world_

_Someone who understands the man you are_

_Cause baby you shine so bright,_

_And I'm just dimming your star_

_A girl who'll treat you like you treat them_

_Boy, I know there's plenty women_

_Who would love to have a man like you_

_But I'm in love with someone else_

Marcus had been nothing but sweet and caring, and deep down, Mercedes knew that were she not hopelessly in love with Sam, she could be very happy with him. But she _was_ hopelessly in love with Sam, and it wasn't fair to keep stringing Marcus along.

_I can't explain why it's him and not you_

_But at the end of the day, I just don't want to_

_Cause he ain't no doctor, and we always seem to fight_

_He's got the perfect body, and sometimes I don't even treat him right_

_Oh, but when I'm with him, when I'm with him, hey_

_When I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it_

_I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you_

_But I can't go on pretending now, because I love him, I love him_

_And I'm so sorry, do you hear me?_

_I'm so sorry, but I love that man, oh_

_He ain't always right, but he's just right for me, oh_

_I'm in love with another man_

_And I'm so sorry, hey_

_But I'm in love with someone else_

Mercedes sunk to the floor, one hand trying to stifle her sobs. She murmured Sam's name over and over. When a pair of slender arms wrapped around her and began rocking her, she turned and buried her face into their chest. Only one person in the whole school wore Burberry cologne. Kurt stroked her hair gently, murmuring soothing words.

"I tried, oh Kurt, I tried so hard to be happy with Marcus, but he just isn't Sam, and I can't deal with it any more. I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Kurt said gently, lifting Mercedes' tear-stained face. "You need to tell Marcus how you feel."

Mercedes wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You're right."


	90. Chapter 90: Mercedes Rachel

AN: According to mariposafria, I jump started a bash Rachel chain. Well, I haven't exactly bashed her..._yet_. Ladies and gents, this is gonna get ugly.

Drabble 90

"Well Finn, surely you can see why I would be questioning the time you spend with Mercedes. I mean, I'm clearly better looking and a better singer."

"She's my friend. I like hanging out with her. Why is this such a big deal? I've never even _dated_ her."

"Yes, well, girls like her like to cling to guys that only want to be their friends. She's probably desperate for male companionship and wants to steal you away from me."

Finn's jaw actually dropped from Rachel's comment. "Mercedes doesn't even _like_ me like that!"

"Then why is she _always_ around you? Not Kurt, just you, Puck, and Artie."

"Because she kicks ass at COD?"

Rachel shook her head despairingly. "Really Finn, must you be so deliberately obtuse? She obviously is desperate for a man, and is hoping you'll break up with me and get with her." Rachel let out a scoff. "She just wants to upset me so I won't be able to perform at Sectionals. As though you would ever downgrade to someone so...large."

Finn's eyes went wide, and he started to slowly back away, hands held up peaceably. Rachel gave him a confused look, just as her ponytail was grabbed and she was swung around to face a steaming mad Mercedes Jones.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" When Rachel opened her mouth to speak, Mercedes held up a hand. "You know what, I don't care. Listen here, Miss Berry, I am not after your man, and even if I was, I could probably get him, because I know how to treat men, and you only know how to use them. I can ignore the comment about my weight. I know I've got curves, curves that it would take a real man to handle. I'm sorry you feel that I'm out to get your man. If you're that insecure that you seriously think our video game sessions are just a way for me to assuage my desperation, you must have rocks in that pretty little head of yours. And as to the better singer comment...baby I can sing _any_ song, from _any_ genre and take you to the carpet with it." Mercedes yanked on Rachel's ponytail when she felt the girl wasn't paying enough attention. "Now, the way I see it, I have two choices. I can either one, give you the ass whooping you've deserved for three years, or two, I can be a lady and walk away."

Rachel managed a wobbly scoff. "Finn wouldn't let you hurt me."

"Finn won't interfere in a chick fight, _especially_ if I'm involved in it. You should know that by now. And I highly doubt the rest of New Directions would care," Mercedes waved a hand to the rest of the Gleeks. Santana was standing just behind Mercedes, hair in a tight bun, earrings off, fists clenched.

"If you wanna tag team this bitch, I'm all for it. I'm gonna savor this ass whooping," the fiery Latina said, cracking her knuckles.

Quinn looked up from where she was casually inspecting her nails. "Just don't do anything to mess up her voice. We'll need her background singing for Sectionals."

Lauren stood up and made her way to the door. "I'm on lookout."

Rachel's eyes darted over the impassive faces of the Gleeks. Even Kurt looked unconcerned for her safety. "Kurt..."

"I was officially on team Mercedes when you said something about her singing ability and desperation." Kurt said, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand elegantly.

"If you hurt me, Mr. Schue will..."

"Mr. Schue won't see any bruises because I know enough not to leave any. And starting today, this will no longer be the Rachel Berry Club. It will be the Glee Club. You will let Finn do what he wants, and you will stop volunteering yourself for all the solos. I'm trying really hard to be a lady, so do you acquiesce to these terms, or do Santana and I have to get all Lima Heights Adjacent up in this bitch?"

Rachel wanted to look down at the floor, but Mercedes' firm grip on her ponytail kept her gaze on her. "I agree."

"Good. Now sit your scrawny ass down." Mercedes shoved Rachel away from her and walked up to Finn. She jerked him down by his collar and planted a long, _very_ involved kiss on his lips. "And that's what I _would_ have done, if I wanted to steal your man."

Finn sat down quickly, trying to hide the bulge in his pants, and the fact that he had moaned quite loudly when Mercedes kissed him.

Santana sat down next to Mercedes and gave her a fist pound. "Good job putting the hobbit in her place."

Mercedes tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Needed to be done."


	91. Chapter 91: Mercedes Glee Club

AN: Illiandyandra, the goddess of Puck/Mercedes, has requested a drabble in which Finn leaves Rachel for Mercedes. Who am I to deny her request?

Drabble 91

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

People in the halls froze at that screech, but kept it moving once they realized it was merely Rachel 'Drama Queen' Berry.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"But-but, WHY?"

"I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh dear Yahveh, tell me it isn't Quinn," Rachel muttered.

"No, it's not, and it's really none of your business who it is. I'm sick of being treated like a puppy, and I'm done. It's over." Finn walked off, unmindful of the fake tears Rachel had begun to shed. Now that he had gotten that out of the way, he was a man on a mission.

He found his target talking animatedly with Artie about something called the BET Awards, whatever. "Hey, Mercy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mercedes gave him a quick smile. "Sure. See you later Artie."

Finn led Mercedes into a deserted classroom. "I, um, have to ask you something."

Mercedes looked curious. "Okay, what?"

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"Huh?"

"I can't get that kiss out of my mind, and I was hoping that maybe there could be something between us. I dumped Rachel, and now I'm hoping that maybe we could go on a date and see if there's any chemicals between us."

"I think you mean chemistry. And Finn, I'm flattered, but I don't think I can agree to a date." Mercedes winced as Finn gave the most pathetic puppy face ever.

"Why not?"

"I like being your friend. I probably shouldn't have kissed you, but I was angry, and I'm sorry for using you like that. I'm just not...attracted to you. I think we're better off as friends, okay?" She touched his arm and gave him a soft smile.

"Well...okay. But you're a _really_ good kisser."

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself."


	92. Chapter 92: Mercedes Finn

AN: Mariposafria, another great love of mine, requested a Finncedes daydream. I'm only too happy to oblige, darlin! Hope you have a wonderful day at work! Has no connection to drabble 91.

Drabble 92

"Do you want me Finn?"

"Y-y-yes." The leather clad Mercedes bore little resemblance to the normally much less provocatively dressed girl. The leather corset she wore, along with the matching underwear made him harder than he had ever been in his life. She clutched a whip in one dainty hand, making her look sexily dangerous. She strolled towards him slowly, high heels clicking on the floor. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Finny, if you want me, the answer is simple. _Take me_."

Finn brought trembling hands up to cup Mercedes' full breasts, making her moan appreciatively. He kneaded them gently before finding the zipper to the corset and sliding it down, revealing soft chocolate curves. He breathed out a deep sigh, his lips tentatively seeking out hers, while his hands moved to caress her bare breasts, before sliding down to her boy shorts. She ground her pelvis against his, and he could feel the telltale tingle of his impending release.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Finn shot straight up in bed, covered in sweat, his cock rapidly going limp from releasing into the sheets. He wiped a hand down his face in stunned amazement.

At school, when Mercedes walked up to say hi, as she normally did, Finn only muttered the word 'mailman' over and over again as he speed walked away from her. She and Tina exchanged confused glances.

"What was _his_ major malfunction?" Tina wondered.


	93. Chapter 93: Mercedes

AN: My anonymous reviewer Tana requested a Mercedes/OC fic in which Puck and Finn get jealous. Loved the idea, especially when she said no Marcus. And I'm doing this pairing mainly because I think Samuel from the Glee Project is sexy as hell. But for the sake of avoiding confusion, we'll call him Nathan.

Drabble 93

"How does he think he is?" Finn grumbled.

"I don't give a fuck who he _thinks_ he is, he better get his hands and mouth off Lil Mama before I break his damn jaw," Puck muttered.

The he in question was Mercedes' new boyfriend. The actions that had caused so much ire were the simple acts of him holding her hands and pressing soft kisses to her full lips. They could hear her soft giggles as his lips trailed over her jaw and neck.

Finn liked Nathan well enough. He was an excellent musician and a great singer. What he _didn't_ like was that the dreadlocked boy had zoomed in on Mercedes as soon as he saw her. To make matters worse, he was the perfect gentleman, as far as Finn could see. He never so much as looked at another girl, walked her to class, carried her books, supported her bids for solos. But Finn couldn't shake the fact that he just plain did not like Nathan. At _all_.

Puck on the other hand, had taken an instant dislike to Nathan as soon as he saw him. He hated his dreadlocks, his rocker style of dressing, the fact that he carried a set of drum sticks in his back pocket that he knew how to use. That he had charmed Mercedes into a relationship only fueled his dislike into a fiery hatred.

"What does she even see in him?" Finn muttered, heading towards football practice. Puck shot one last glare at Nathan and Mercedes before following.

Mercedes pouted as Nathan pulled away from her. His hazel eyes were sparkling with humor. "I don't think the other guys in Glee like me."

"What? Why not?"

Nathan trailed a hand up her arm, while she trailed her free hand through his dreads. "Maybe because I landed the prettiest girl in Glee, with the sexiest voice?"

Mercedes ducked her head. "I doubt that's why."

"I can't think of another reason. Does one of them like you or something?"

"No, we're just friends. They've never paid me attention before."

"That's what you think. I can't think of another reason why Puck looks at me like he wants to roast me over an open flame, or why Finn looks like he wants to shove me out a window."

"They do not!" Mercedes giggled.

AN: Okay, so now that I've done my research, I'd just like to know why HE can't be paired with Mercedes next season? He's yummy, he can sing, and he has a unique style, just like her! Come on RIB!


	94. Chapter 94: Mercedes Brittany

AN: Blueberry24 gave me a great idea! A dream series, where each person has a dream featuring Mercedes, whether it be platonic, or sexual. First up? Brittany S. Pierce!

Drabble 94

Brittany was sleeping peacefully, dreaming happily. In her dream, she and Lord Tubbington were happily cavorting in a field full of flowers and rainbows. The sun was bright, the sky was bright blue, and butterflies and little rocking horses with wings were fluttering around.

"Isn't this the best, Lord Tubbington? Oh look! A Friskies tree! Let's go get some!"

The pair frolicked towards the tree, Brittany stretching up to grab a can of Friskies cat food from a branch. She set it down for Lord Tubbington to eat, and moved on to the next tree, which had big pink and yellow cupcakes. A loud neigh startled them both out of their food, and they looked up.

Coming across the field were a herd of unicorns. At the head of the herd was a magnificent white unicorn with a sparkly mane and tail. And riding the unicorn, in a sparkly purple fairy princess dress, was Mercedes.

"Hello Brittany. Unicorn Princess Moonbright and her loyal followers were hoping you and Lord Tubbington would accompany us to Candy Mountain." Another unicorn stepped forward, this one bright pink with a candy green mane and tail. "Lady Peppermint will be your ride."

Brittany scooped up Lord Tubbington, beaming. "We would love to!"

The unicorns arrived at Candy Mountain, and everyone commenced to eating. Mercedes looked at Brittany and smiled. "You're going to wake up now."

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright sun. She smiled to herself, thinking about how wonderful her dream had been.


	95. Chapter 95: Mercedes Rachel

AN: Now for Rachel Berry! I'm sorry, torturing her is just soooo much fun. I probably won't do everybody, and not all in order, just whenever the inspiration strikes me.

Drabble 95

Her hair was immaculately pinned and coifed to perfection. Her dress, a sugar pink confection that floated about her when she walked, had been made especially for her. She sat in her seat, smiling graciously at whoever looked her way, while internally freaking out. Finn laced his fingers through hers. "You'll be fine, just breathe."

"And now, the Winner of Best Female Performance...and the award goes to...Mercedes Jones, Dreamgirls!"

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes but she tried her best to keep them from showing.

Mercedes stepped on stage, every inch a diva. She graciously accepted the award, and moved towards the mic to make her speech. "First and foremost, I'd like to thank Mr. William Schuester for inspiring me to be all that I could. Second, I'd like to thank my new fiancé, Finn Hudson! I just know we'll be happy together."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Finn, who shrugged. "Sorry, I would have told you once the papers were served."

Rachel stood up, ready to storm out dramatically, when she felt a sudden breeze. Looking down, she realized her clothing, every last stitch of it, had disappeared. She could hear an eerie chant start up, led by Mercedes on stage. "Rachel. Rachel. Rachel."

"-chel. RACHEL! Wake up!"

Rachel jerked awake, screaming.


	96. Chapter 96: Mercedes Santana

AN: Continuing the dreams...Santana Lopez. M rating!

Drabble 96

"Please stop, I don't think I can...FUCK!" Another orgasm wracked Santana's body. She couldn't clearly make out who was eating her out, but _damn_ were they good at it. She had lost count of her orgasms somewhere around seven, and was now just holding on for dear life. She could feel the satisfied hum against her clit as the mysterious person wrapped their lips around it and sucked roughly, making her arch her back completely off the bed. "Why..._ay dios mio_, are you..._no mas por favor_...doing this?"

The answer came in a soft, unrecognizable whisper. "I'm gonna keep going until you squirt or pass out." They shifted the three fingers that had been inserted into Santana's pussy, and began maneuvering them expertly over her g-spot. The person alternated rough sucks of her clit with gentle strokes of their tongue. This time, Santana screamed at the top of her lungs. She heard a very familiar laugh before she blacked out.

Santana woke up, immensely turned on, sheets tangled around her legs, and wetter than she'd ever been in her life. Before she fully realized what she was doing, she had reached into her nightstand, grabbed her vibrator, and was holding it to her clit. She came quickly before getting up and shakily getting ready for school.

At school, Santana was making her way down the hall when she heard it. The laugh from her dream. She turned quickly, meeting the eyes of Mercedes.

Mercedes was laughing over something Nathan had said to her when she just casually glanced at Santana. The pretty Latina looked completely pale, and she turned tail and ran into the nearest bathroom like the hounds of hell were after her.


	97. Chapter 97: Mercedes Artie

AN: As of right now, this will be my last piece in the 'dreams' mini series. Blueberry24, I loved your idea, just changed the song. Song used is 'Georgy Porgy' by Eric Benet and Faith Evans

Drabble 97

"Ladies and gentlemen, preforming their Grammy winning hit, 'Georgy Porgy' here are Arthur 'Artie' Abrams and Mercedes Jones!"

The applause and screaming in the stadium was deafening. Artie walked out from the left, clad in a sharply tailored navy blue suit. His blue eyes sparkled as he sang the first verse of the song and made his way to the middle of the stage. There was more applause and screaming as Mercedes emerged from the opposite side of the stadium, draped in deep violet.

_Artie _**Mercedes **_**Both**_

_It's not your situation_

_I just need contemplation_

_Over you_

**Over you**

_I'm not so systematic_

_It's just that I'm an addict_

_For your love_

_I'm not the only one that holds ya_

_Never ever should have told ya_

_You're my only girl_

**Never should have told me**

_I'm not the only one that holds ya_

_I never ever should have told ya_

_You're my only world_

_Just think how long I've known ya_

_It's wrong for me to own you_

_Lock and key_

**Lock and key**

_It's really not confusing_

_I'm just a young illusion_

_Can't you see?_

**Georgy Porgy puddin pie**

**Kissed the girls and made them cry**

**Georgy Porgy puddin pie**

**Kissed the girls and made them cry**

**Georgy Porgy puddin pie**

**Kissed the girls and made them cry**

**Georgy Porgy puddin pie**

**Kissed the girls and made them cry**

_It's not your situation,_

_I just need contemplation **over you**_

_I'm not so systematic_

_It's just that I'm an addict for your love_

**Why ya wanna make them cry?**

**Oh make them cry**

**Oh whoa whoa **_why_

**Kiss the girls**

_**Why ya wanna?**_

The applause was deafening as the two joined hands and took their bows. Artie kissed their intertwined hands and let her step in front of him slightly, letting the crowd cheer her alone, then she allowed the same for him.

Artie woke up with a huge smile on his face. Even his wheelchair couldn't bring him down from the high his amazing dream had given him.


	98. Chapter 98: Mercedes Nathan

AN: I was so pissed with the first episode...I went all mad black woman at the TV, and you guys know I try to be ladylike! So, in an effort to make myself feel better, here's the beginning of the school season, having Sam from the Glee Project replacing Marcus. Remember, for the sake of keeping everyone unconfused, I've named him Nathan. Song is 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee. (I just wanted an excuse to use the song, honestly.)

Drabble 98

Mercedes made her way to her locker, smiling at Mike, Tina and Artie as she did so. She began putting her book bag and school supplies into her locker, taking time to decorate it with pictures of her favorite divas: Aretha, Patti, Beyoncé and of course, her mom and aunt Janet. The bell rang just as she was putting up the last picture, and she hurried off to homeroom.

One of the advantages of being a senior was a free first period. After first day homeroom, Mercedes technically didn't have to show up until second period. She headed for the auditorium, stopping in the wings when she heard a beautiful, husky voice and a guitar.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph,_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Mercedes knew the song well, surprisingly. It was one of Tina's favorites. She waited for Amy Lee's part, before stepping out of the wings and singing. The guy, who was _really_ cute, looked momentarily startled, but he gave her a small smile and let her continue.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

They finished out the song and the mystery guy fixed hazel eyes on Mercedes and gave her a shy smile. "You have a beautiful voice."

"So do you. We sounded good together," Mercedes returned, suddenly shy now that there were no lyrics to sing. "Um, are you new?"

"Yeah. My name's Nathan. Nathan Warner."

"I'm Mercedes Jones."

Nathan fiddled with the strings on his guitar. "So, um, why are you in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Free period. You?"

"Same. Are you a senior?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. We just moved here though, from Illinois."

"Oh...well, has anyone shown you around yet?"

"No."

"Well, I can do that if you want."

Nathan gave her another bone-melting smile as he replied, "So long as you let me take you out for coffee after school."

"It's a deal."

"It's a date," he returned. Mercedes fought her blush, but nodded agreement.

"Let's see your schedule."


	99. Chapter 99: Mercedes Tina

AN: Voraciousfanficappetite requested one more dream fic, this time with Tina. Also, I have a tumblr! I have no idea what to do with it, but I have one! And I need opinions...would anyone be interested in a vampire drabble for drabble 100? And if not, please tell me what you would like to see for the big 100!

Drabble 99

Mercedes had a mouthful of pins as she made tucks and folds in the silver and gold embroidered fabric. "Hold still!" she mumbled out.

"Sorry Mercy, I just can't believe it. Weren't you excited on your big day?"

Mercedes cast a fond look at her platinum wedding set and took the pins out of her mouth to say, "Yeah, Kurt almost had a heart attack because I wouldn't stand still either." She smoothed down the crimson fabric. "I'm still surprised your mom let me make this dress. I assumed she'd want someone Chinese to do it."

Tina scoffed. "Ever since she saw the dress you made for Quinn's wedding, she knew you had to do my wedding dress too." Tina looked at herself critically in the mirror. The cheongsam was coming along perfectly. Mercedes was just doing some last minute alterations because, after all, a wedding can take a toll on your weight.

"Well, either way, I'm glad she let me."

"I can't believe you hand embroidered the phoenix and dragon," Tina said, touching the aforementioned creatures. "Did you do that for Mike's too?"

"No, Kurt handled all the men's designs."

"I bet Mike will look amazing," Tina sighed dreamily.

"I know he will, Kurt's dressing him. Now, come on, out of the dress. We have a bridal shower to get to!"

The pretty Asian girl carefully stepped out of the dress and changed into a black sundress, tying a colorful belt around her waist, and a matching scarf around her head as a headband. She linked arms with Mercedes. "Well, let's go get this party started!" She exclaimed.

Tina smiled in her sleep, and snuggled deeper into her pillows. Dreams like that were the reason she _lived_ to sleep in on the weekends.


	100. Chapter 100: Mercedes Puck Sam

AN: Here it is...the big 100. It's been almost a full year since I started this monster, and I never thought it would get this big...I feel like a proud parent! Thanks for all the review love, and definitely a special thanks to mariposafria, who let me bounce ideas off her. You're the best! And Tana, what kind of birthday drabble do you want? Give me something to go on! So, there's a little something for everyone in here: vampires, threesomes, Puck and Sam. Without further adieu, drabble 100!

Drabble 100

Sam lifted the glass of bourbon to his lips and drained it in a single swallow, motioning for the bartender to pour him another. He'd been at the club since it opened at ten, trying to drown his sorrows in Maker's Mark. He just couldn't believe that Quinn could do that to him. Cheating? With his best friend? After he had just lost his job? Sam took a long sip of his fresh bourbon.

"Next round's on me, stranger." The most erotic voice he had ever heard purred in his ear. He turned to look at the owner of the voice, and almost fell off his bar stool. Chocolate skin, a wealth of straight black hair, and amazing curves served up in a purple corset, black skirt, fishnets and thigh length boots. Eyes the color of polished ebony gave him an appraising look. "What's got you so down, lover?"

Sam forced his mouth to work. "Girlfriend. Cheated."

Full, sensual lips pulled into a pout. "Oh, you poor thing. Come to VIP with me. Sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger, you know?"

"I don't want to impose..." Sam stuttered.

The dark beauty leaned forward, giving him a better view of her cleavage. "Not an imposition when a pretty girl's trying to get to know you better," she said in a low sexy voice.

"If I were you, I'd take her up on the offer," the bartender said, running his hand through his mohawk. When Sam wasn't looking, he nodded and winked at the mystery woman.

"I don't even know your name. And you don't know mine."

"Mercedes."

"Sam."

"Well, now that we've got that out the way, come, let's go somewhere a little more...private." Mercedes picked up the drink the bartender had made for her, and motioned for Sam to pick up his. In the dim light of the club, her drink was almost black.

"What are you drinking?"

"Top shelf. It's a secret," Mercedes smiled enigmatically as she led him through the curtains that separated VIP from everyone else. It was almost empty, save for an Asian couple who were enthusiastically making out on one of the couches. When Mercedes cleared her throat, they looked up.

Sam blinked drink-hazed eyes. Did they have _fangs_? The couple left the room, leaving Mercedes and Sam alone. She led him to a sofa and pressed him to sit. "So, tell me what happened," she said sympathetically, taking a short sip of her drink.

Before he knew it, the whole story came pouring out. Mercedes nodded and cooed at the right parts, and it seemed like his drink was never empty. When he reached the end of the story he was completely drunk. Mercedes rested a small hand on his knee. "We can make the pain go away."

Sam blinked hard to focus on the dark beauty. "We?"

"Me and my...companion. We can take away the pain."

"How?"

In response, Mercedes stood up and began unlacing the front of her corset. Sam couldn't help the way his mouth watered when he saw her luscious breasts in front of him. "We can start by making you forget all about Quinn and your job."

"How?" Sam choked out.

Mercedes smiled mysteriously. "Oh, Sam, I know you want me. That was an invitation. If you don't mind a third person, of course."

"Why not? Where is she?" Sam's head was spinning and Mercedes' eyes were so hypnotic. He merely leaned forward to capture a dark chocolate nipple in his mouth and sucked. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her forward. He feasted on her breasts, listening to the erotic moans she gave. His hands began to move under her skirt, but he found someone else had gotten there first. Sam moved away from Mercedes' breasts slowly, and met the eyes of the bartender. He was busily finger fucking Mercedes, but he gave Sam a slow grin.

"Who said anything about a she? Name's Puck by the way."

"I'm not gay," Sam said immediately.

"No one said you had to be. Mercedes just likes to feel full, don't you baby?"

Mercedes moaned in response. "Please Sam? I want you in me so bad," she said, whimpering. Sam's dick grew rock hard at the sound of her voice, and he shrugged.

"Just don't kiss me dude."

"No problem."

Mercedes was spread out on the sofa, and Puck carefully removed her skirt, leaving the fishnets and boots. The fishnets were only thigh highs, and Mercedes wasn't wearing any underwear. "Front or back?" Sam asked drunkenly.

"I'll take the back." Puck thrust forward suddenly, making Mercedes arch her back and moan. Sam slowly slid into her tight pussy, feeling Puck's dick sliding in and out of Mercedes' ass. It heightened the pleasure he was feeling, and he began thrusting harder, making Mercedes moan louder.

Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he began pounding into the ebony eyed woman furiously, prompting Puck to pick up the pace as well. Right when Sam was about to cum, Puck pulled out of Mercedes and bit into the side of his neck. Pain warred with pleasure for a moment before Sam came and came hard. He couldn't stop thrusting into Mercedes even if he wanted to. She solved the problem by pulling away, and biting into the other side of his neck. Sam slowly fell back onto the couch, both people holding him tightly and making soft sucking noises. His last thought before blackness claimed him was, no more Maker's Mark, if it was gonna make him hallucinate crazy shit.

When Sam next came to, he was in the same spot, in the same VIP lounge. Mercedes stood over him, clothed in a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. She looked more like a CEO than the seductress from last night. She smiled toothily at him. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Sam rasped. "What the fuck happened last night?"

Mercedes handed him a cup full of something thick and red. "Drink this while I explain."

Sam sniffed the cup cautiously, and his mouth watered. Whatever it was, it smelled like the best thing on earth. He tossed the cup back in several long gulps. "What was that?"

"Blood."

Sam's jaw dropped. "_Blood_?"

"Like I said, let me explain. I'm a vampire."

Sam gave her an incredulous look. "Lady, you're crazy."

Mercedes smiled, flashing a pair of dainty fangs. "Am I? Would you like me to prove it?"

"Yeah, prove it."

Mercedes dragged Sam into a bathroom, and made him stand in front of a mirror. He gasped as he realized that neither of them had a reflection. "Believe me now?"

"It's...a trick, there's no way,"

"Then explain the fangs you're sporting," Mercedes said smugly.

Sam lifted a shaking hand to his mouth and touched gently. Indeed, there were two sharp fangs where his normal canines used to be. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Made you a vampire."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? You had no future anyway. No job, no girlfriend, not even a dog. Besides, if I had taken you as my lover, you would have gotten old and died. The sex was way too good for that."

"So, if I hadn't slept with you..."

"Oh, I still would have turned you. You're too fine to age and die." Mercedes shrugged. "You can either accept that you're a vampire and come with me so I can teach you things, or you can lay here and whine about it." Mercedes placed her hands on her hips. "So, what's it gonna be, handsome?"

Sam ran his fingers through his disheveled blonde locks, thinking hard. "Alright, teach me," he said finally, green eyes determined.

Mercedes smiled. "Good boy."

AN: What did you guys think? I'm obviously not comfortable with threesome scenes, never written them before, so apologies if it was too short or not explicit enough!


	101. Chapter 101: Mercedes Everyone

AN: So...there most likely won't be any vamp follow ups...because I'd like to do a full length fic. So, after I finish Can't Let Go or OMG, whichever comes first, I'll be doing a full length Vamp!Cedes fic. It'll most likely be almost all Puckcedes, and kind of lead up to drabble 100. Give me some feedback, please! And this drabble is for Tana, whose birthday is Oct 2, and requested a birthday fic! Happy birthday babe, thanks for all your reviews! I know I could have waited til your birthday, but my muse pretty much bitch-slapped me, and I just had to post this!

Drabble 101

Finn, Mike and Puck had lingered in the locker rooms after practice, talking about the dance lessons both Finn and Puck sorely needed. They were on their way out of the school when they heard a loud sob.

"So, since you don't listen, Jones, let me give you a better reminder..." All three boys froze in place as they heard the nasty sound of a bone breaking. "You're not worth anybody's time, and the next time you decide you want to try and rise above your station, I'll do a lot worse than break your fucking arm. Got it, fat ass?"

Puck raced forward, turning the corner in time to see Azimio moving away from a sobbing Mercedes. She was clutching her arm to her chest and trembling like a leaf. Mike ran forward, placing himself between Azimio and the quaking girl, while Puck raced towards Azimio, intent on showing him a thing or two. Finn beat him to it.

"You bitch! Don't you ever in your fucking _life_ touch Mercedes again!" Finn let loose with a left hook that spun Azimio almost completely around. Finn began kicking Azimio in the stomach and ribs. "Do you hear me, punk ass bitch?"

Mike knelt in front of Mercedes, resting a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay, Cedes?"

"My arm...I think its broken," she sobbed softly. Mike helped her stand, and motioned for Puck to get Finn.

The Jewish boy wrapped Finn in a half-nelson and dragged him away. "Touch her again, and I will fucking _end_ you, Azimio, do you hear me?" Finn shouted. Azimio remained where he lay, conscious, but still in shock from the outrage Finn had shown.

"Dude, Mercedes needs you right now," Puck murmured, calming Finn immediately. He slipped out of Puck's grasp and strode to Mercedes purposefully, lifting her in his arms.

"We're taking you to the ER. Puck, you drive, Mike, call my step-dad."

Puck and Mike did as ordered, while Mercedes cried softly on Finn's chest. He slid her into the backseat of his car, following, while Puck and Mike sat up front, Mike speaking rapidly on the phone. He hung up and chanced a look back at Finn.

"Mr. Hummel said he'd meet us there. Should we call her parents?"

"They're out of town," Finn said shortly. "Burt is her emergency contact."

They reached the hospital in record time, and Mercedes was shown almost immediately to a room. Finn held her uninjured hand the whole time, alternating glaring at the floor with giving her concerned looks. Mercedes was finally shown to X-ray and then brought back to her room. Finn, Mike and Puck were crowded in, Puck perching on the edge of her bed, Mike sitting in a chair, and Finn pacing like a caged animal. "What happened, Cedes?" Mike asked softly.

"I don't know. I had to stay late to talk to my math teacher, and when I headed to my locker, he...cornered me. Started talking about how I had forgotten my place, and that he was gonna teach me a lesson I wouldn't forget." Mercedes lower lip trembled again, and Puck moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Ssh, it's okay. Doctor's gonna get you fixed up, and I don't think Azimio's gonna be bothering you again," he said, kissing her forehead.

"If he's smart, he won't," Finn muttered. Burt and Kurt burst into the room, the former looking thunderous, the latter wide eyed and frightened. Kurt immediately scurried to Mercedes' side, gently moving Puck out of the way. Burt motioned for the three boys to follow him outside.

"What happened?" He asked in a low growl.

The three boys gave him a rundown on the events, and Burt had to take several deep breaths to keep himself calm. He couldn't do his baby girl any good if he had another heart attack. "Did you call the police?"

"We were gonna, but she said she didn't want to."

"Why the hell not?" He received three identical shrugs, and spun on his heel to go back into the room. "Kurt, can you step outside for a second? I need to talk to Baby Girl alone."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Mercedes' cheek and slid out of the room. Burt pulled up a chair next to Mercedes' bed and took her hand. "The guys say you don't want to involve police."

Mercedes nodded, biting her lip. "I think the situation was handled properly. I don't like the Lima Police, they scare me, and since his dad is on the force, they'll try to turn it around on me, make it look like I provoked him."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to press charges?" Burt asked, giving her a deep, searching look.

"Positive. I think Azimio learned his lesson. Finn roughed him up pretty good."

Burt couldn't help the proud smile that crossed his face. The doctor entered the room just then. "And you are?"

"I'm Burt Hummel, her guardian when her parents are out of town."

"Okay, Mr. Hummel, Miss Jones definitely broke her arm, and we've given her some medicine for the pain, and we'll be taking her to get it set and put in a cast. She'll have to take it easy for six weeks. It was a clean break, luckily, and it should heal just fine."

"Thank you Doc."

"Miss Jones, if you don't mind my asking, how did you break your arm?"

Mercedes gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I'm in Glee, and I was practicing in the auditorium, and I kind of...fell off the stage." she gave the doctor a tremulous smile. "I'm really clumsy."

"Well, no dancing for the next six weeks, and be more careful! You could have been far more seriously injured. I'll send a nurse in to wheel you to where we'll put your cast on shortly." The doctor left, and Burt frowned slightly.

"If it happens again, I'm involving the police."

Mercedes nodded. "And I'll let you."

Finn stuck his head into the room. "Cedes, you've got visitors." Quinn, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Rachel poured into the room.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

The Latina Cheerio looked absolutely livid. "I came to tell you that Azimio is getting his ass handed to him tomorrow, Lopez style. Nobody's allowed to put their hands on you but me."

Brittany handed Mercedes a drawing. "It's from Lord Tubbington. And he wanted you to have this," she handed Mercedes a catnip mouse.

"Thanks Brit."

Quinn's eyes were ice-cold. "Azimio is in for a world of hurt tomorrow," she said fiercely. She and Santana exchanged nods.

Tina moved forward, eyes concerned. "Are you okay? Mike didn't say what was wrong, just that Azimio hurt you."

"Broke my arm. I'll be fine in about six weeks."

Rachel gave her a soft grin. "Good, I need my competition in top form."

"This isn't gonna affect my voice, Midget. Be ready to bring it next class," Mercedes said, forming a teary smile.

Artie gave her a grin from where his wheelchair was parked. "Yeah, I need my duet buddy."

A nurse poked her head in the room. "I'm sorry, but Miss Jones is going to get her cast now. You'll have to leave."

The five girls crowded around to hug Mercedes and left. Once her cast had been put on, Burt drove her to the Hummel-Hudson house. "You're spending the night, no arguments. I sent Kurt and Finn over to your place to get you a change of clothes and some pajamas," he said, leading her to Kurt's room. "You need to rest."

"Thanks Papa Burt," Mercedes said wearily. She didn't even wake up when Kurt came in with her pajamas.

The next day at school, Finn and Puck were her escorts. They walked her to her locker, keeping a close eye out for any of the football jerks that might want revenge. A clamor could be heard down the hall, and everyone turned to see Santana and Quinn chasing down a screaming Azimio. Santana was busy pulling razor blades from her hair and yelling in Spanish, Quinn just yelled at Azimio and pelted him with whatever she could grab out of people's hands. Those items included: pencils, an apple, a Physics textbook, and some girl's purse. They caught up with him just in front of Mercedes' locker, Santana grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him to stop by shoving a blade perilously close to his jugular. Quinn gave him her most icy glare. "Apologize, or I'll let Santana cut you."

The pretty Latina waved the razor blade in front of Azimio's terrified eyes. "Go ahead, _hijo de perra_, and make it good."

"Look, Jones-" Santana poked him sharply in the neck. "Mercedes! I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll pay your doctor's bills, and I'll carry your books until your arm heals."

"What else," Quinn growled.

"And I'll never bother you again," he gulped.

"Mercy, do you accept his apology and the terms of his punishment?" Quinn asked, giving her a soft look.

"No, I do not accept his terms. All I ask is that he _never_ bothers me or anyone else in Glee, ever again."

Santana jabbed Azimio in the side of the neck this time. "Agreed! Please, just let me go! Lopez is crazy, she'll cut my throat!"

Santana released her hold on the terrified boy. "Oh get lost, you pussy." Azimio scrambled away, and Santana and Quinn slapped each other five before walking away silently.

Puck and Finn walked Mercedes to her first class. Both guys pressed kisses to her forehead. "See you later," they chorused. Mercedes walked into class and sat down, feeling very thankful for having such an amazing Glee family.

**End**

AN: hijo de perra- son of a bitch


	102. Chapter 102: Mercedes Finn

AN: Got a request from thebeautifulones for a Fincedes where Finn is an art student, and he wants to use Mercedes as a nude model because he wants a real woman's curves. Also, could someone please tell me who used the nickname Finny D in their fic? I used it, and I wanted to credit them for it.

Drabble 102

Ohio State's Arts course was fair enough. Mercedes felt that her degree in Music Education would be well and not too easily earned. It also helped somewhat that she wasn't the only Gleek attending. Tina was in their pre-law program, and Finn was an art student. She saw Tina for lunch at least once a week, Finn even less than that. Not to say she didn't like Finn, they were cordial enough when they saw each other. She just never exactly sought him out. That's why, when she was walking back to her dorm after her Music Theory class, she was surprised to hear a voice call her name.

"HEY! MERCEDES!"

She jumped, startled. Finn came jogging up, his breath coming out as white vapor in the cold. "Finn? What's up?"

"Sorry about yelling. I had to get your attention."

"It's fine."

"Hey, can we go grab a coffee and talk? I wanted to ask you something."

Mercedes shrugged, it was her last class of the day. "That's fine. Let me just drop my books off. Where do you want to meet?"

"Starbucks? The one in the bookstore."

"Okay. Meet you there in like, fifteen?"

"Okay, see you then," Finn jogged off, and Mercedes continued her trek to her dorm. She dropped her books off and headed to the Starbucks. Finn was already there, sipping from a huge cup. Mercedes ordered her normal grande peppermint mocha and a cookie and waited for them to be given to her before sitting across from Finn, eyes curious.

"So, what's up, Finny D?"

"I have this assignment for art class that I need your help with."

"My help?"

Finn fiddled with his coffee cup. "I need a model."

Mercedes looked confused. "What, you wanna use one of my roommates?"

"No..." Finn took a deep breath. "I wanted to use you, actually."

Mercedes gave him a completely blank look. "Say what?"

"I wanted to use a model with actual curves. Not one of these half-starved, anorexic looking models. So, I was hoping you would, because you've got a beautiful body." He kept his gaze away from hers, looking all over the place.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "You're keeping something from me."

Finn's cheeks flushed. "Um, yeah...you'd need to be naked. It's supposed to be a nude sketch."

Her jaw dropped. Finn was actually kind of impressed with how far it opened, before she snapped it closed. She closed her eyes and took a long sip of her mocha. "You're serious. You seriously want _me_ to model nude for _you_."

Finn nodded. "It wouldn't be weird at all, I'd be very professional. It would just be a few hours of sketching your body, then you could be clothed, because I'd need to work on your face. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but I honestly think you're the perfect model."

"Very professional?" Mercedes repeated skeptically.

"Extremely. We can even work in my room. I have a single, so you wouldn't have to worry about someone accidentally walking in on us." Finn held up his right hand. "I solemnly swear that I just want to draw you, and have no intention of drooling over your goodies. I will keep my gaze completely professional at all times, and if you ever start to feel uncomfortable, you can get up and leave, and I won't be upset, although I might send you lots of cookies from my meal plan in apology."

Mercedes couldn't help the smile that slid across her face. "Okay, I'll do it. When?"

"Whenever you have a few hours free."

Mercedes shrugged. "That was my last class. I don't have any pressing homework issues. We could get started right now, if you wanted."

"That would be great! Hopefully I can get most of it done, so you won't need to be naked that much."

"Thanks for the consideration," she said dryly.

Finn stood, extending a hand. "Well, let's go!"

Finn's room was surprisingly neat, with everything put in its place, and the floor spotless. He motioned to the door. "I'll stand outside while you undress if you want."

"What's the point? You're gonna see it all anyway." Mercedes began taking off all her layers, while Finn busied himself gathering his sketching materials, fixing his lamps, and draping a white sheet over his chair, before frowning and deciding to throw it over his futon instead. "Okay, so what now?"

Finn barely looked at her. "I'm trying to figure out where I want you..." he said distractedly.

"Well, could you turn up the heat a little while you do that? I'm kind of cold."

"Oh, sure!" Finn hurried over to his heater and turned it up before resuming his contemplation of the room. "Do you think you'd be comfortable standing by the window? Your body towards the room, with your head slightly turned to the window?"

"That's fine. Just keep the blinds _and_ curtains closed." Mercedes took up the position he suggested, and he moved forward, positioning her body in a clinical, detached way. At last he stepped back and smiled.

"Perfect. Okay, just stand still."

The pose wasn't that hard to hold, and Finn encouraged her to talk while he worked. They chatted about what their fellow Glee Clubbers were up to, and who kept in touch with whom. Mercedes and Kurt had fallen apart somewhere in between junior and senior year, and Mercedes had reaffirmed her bonds with Tina and Quinn, who was going to college in California. Mike and Artie were doing very well in Harvard and MIT, respectively, and Kurt and Rachel were still searching for their big break while taking 'plebeian classes' at a New York community college. Santana and Brittany had taken off for parts unknown immediately after graduation, and no one really knew where the two girls had gone. Puck was still in Lima, volunteering his time as Mr. Schue's assistant director, while learning the ways of the auto shop from Burt.

Mercedes felt something inside of her relax at Finn's professionalism. He stared, but his stare was never lascivious, only sharp and focused. Finally, he put his pencil down with a smile. "I got it! Now I just need your face, but that can be whenever you have another few hours to kill."

Mercedes dressed quickly. The heat had been turned up, but it was still kind of cold. "I'm glad I could help."

"Let me walk you back to your dorm."

"You don't have to-"

"It's the least I can do. You just saved my ass, seriously. My teacher is going to love this." Finn put on his coat, boots and gloves, and followed Mercedes out of his dorm.

"It was actually not that big of a deal. You were very professional."

Finn gave her a crooked smile. "I told you. I mean, it was a little challenging, because you are the most attractive model I've ever had, but I think I did well."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "I'm sure." They came to a stop outside of her dorm. "Well, thanks for walking me back."

Finn's smile faded, and he stepped closer to Mercedes. "I mean it. You're really beautiful," he said softly, leaning forward slightly to press a cool kiss to her forehead. He headed back towards his dorm, leaving Mercedes standing in the cold winter air, looking slightly shocked.


	103. Chapter 103: Mercedes Mr Schue

AN: After the backlash over Mercedes' behavior on 3x03, I just had to do this. So, she _finally_ after two years of being put in the background, never getting the solos, and always being discounted as 'never quite good enough', loses her temper, and she's a bitch all of a sudden? I'm sorry, but if I was in that position, I would have flipped out on everyone a long time ago. This is sort of a what could have happened either during, or after the episode. So, yeah, spoilers.

Drabble 103

"Mr. Schue? I think we need to talk. Or rather, I need to talk and you need to listen."

Mr. Schue refrained from glaring, but his icy demeanor remained. "I think you said quite enough, Mercedes."

"No, I don't think I did. I don't care if you listen or not, but this is going to be said. Two years, I waited patiently for my chance to be showcased at a competition. _Two years_, only to always, _always_ watch the solos get given to thinner, more socially acceptable girls. Did you think even for a second about my feelings? About the fact that I had the vocals to pull off a win? Did you have faith in my abilities beyond singing the last note of whatever 80s power ballad you wanted us to sing? Did you ever think about broadening your horizons? No, to you, I was never good enough, it was always about Rachel. No matter what awful things everyone else has done, the fact that Rachel sent Sunshine, an exchange student, to a godforsaken _crackhouse_, you never said anything about her, to her. Never lectured her, or brought her down in front of everyone. Santana has done more awful things to more members of Glee than I can count, but you welcomed her back with open arms. But I finally, _for once in my life_, stand up to you, tell you how I feel, and you kick me out of Glee?" Mercedes' spine was ramrod straight, and her glare was so intense Mr. Schue had to avert his eyes.

"I never said you weren't good enough," he said softly.

"No. Your actions proved it."

"Well, would you like another chance?" Mr. Schue regained a little of his confidence. "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

Mercedes scoffed. "For what? To watch the solos get handed over to the skinny girls? To watch from the back as Rachel sings whatever Broadway, top 40 song you pick? No, I'm better than that, and I'm better than you. I'm joining Mrs. Corcoran's Glee club. I get solos, and creative license, instead of just having to sit there and smile while you pretend I don't exist. I just had to get this off my chest. Good luck at Sectionals. You're going to need it."

Mercedes walked off without a backward glance, leaving Mr. Schuester looking caught off guard, and vaguely apologetic.


	104. Chapter 104: Mercedes Finn

AN: Annikay, wonderful, amazing writer that she is, is working on THE chapter to end all chapters in Learning French. I begged and pleaded for it, and offered 5 drabbles of her choice as collateral. So, these next five drabbles are for her, and to her specifications. I hope everyone does enjoy them!

Annikay's Drabble 1: A Fincedes continuation of drabble 102

Drabble 104

Finn stared at the half finished sketch he had absently started during class. It seemed like lately, every half finished piece, every quick doodle, was of the same subject. Finn would be lying to himself if he didn't say he enjoyed sketching Mercedes, from both a professional and personal standpoint. Professionally, she was an artist's dream, perfect symmetry, intriguing features. Personally...Cheesus, the girl had boobs and ass for days. He had tried to keep his gaze professional, but her body was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. For two weeks now, she was the subject of every piece, not that she knew that of course. Hell, she was starting to replace Megan Fox in his dreams and fantasies.

And she had no idea.

Finn kept his silence for another two agonizing weeks. Finally, he sought out Tina, who had a pretty good idea of when Mercedes got out of her Friday classes. One such Friday, Finn just so happened to be in the general vicinity of Mercedes' last class of the day. He pretended to be scanning the bulletin board as Mercedes got closer. She stopped next to him.

"Hey Finn, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great! What are you doing?"

"Well, I was looking for an open mic night, or maybe see if a band needs a drummer. I kind of miss the music, y'know?"

Mercedes smiled. "Well, me, you and Tina could always get together and relive the glory days," she joked.

"That's not such a bad idea. Hey, what are you up to right now?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Off to my room to put up my books, then probably going to eat."

"Well, do you want to come to dinner with me? I say we go out and get some real food."

Mercedes stared up at him, a slow smile forming on her features. "Off campus food? Hell to the yeah! Where?"

"You can pick. I'll pick you up from your dorm at six. Is that cool?"

"Sounds fine."

"Great, it's a date! See you at six!" Finn took notice of Mercedes' surprised expression as he walked away, and mentally patted himself on the back.

Mercedes hurried to her dorm, hoping that Quinn would be available for an emergency phone call. She dumped her books on her computer desk before pulling out her cell phone and pressing 7 for Quinn's speed dial. The minute the soft-voiced blonde answered, Mercedes pounced. "Holy fucking hair weave, I think Finn Hudson just asked me out on a date."

Quinn burst into laughter. "Did you just say 'holy fucking hair weave'?"

"Not the point, Q."

Quinn got her giggles under control. "Okay, so why do you think he asked you out?"

Mercedes gave her a play-by-play of their earlier conversation. Quinn hmm-ed thoughtfully.

"Actually, Mercy, it sounds like he did ask you on a date. Do you have a problem with that?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Mercedes gnawed her lip thoughtfully. "Actually...no, I don't think I do."

"Well, get to picking out an outfit so you can be ready when he comes to get you. Wear something purple. It suits you best." Quinn giggled. "I mean, I'm no Kurt, but I'll Skype you if you want some feedback."

"That would be great! I'll call you after I get out of the shower."

Mercedes had been lucky enough to get a suite at college. There were four rooms, with a common living room and kitchen, and two bathrooms. She hurried into her shower, grabbing her Beyoncé Heat body wash. She bathed quickly, threw on her robe and pulled up Skype. Quinn was ready and waiting. "Okay, Mercy, show me what you've got!"

Mercedes pulled out several different tops and bottoms, and Quinn gave them all serious looks. Mercedes reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a thick knit purple and cream striped sweater. Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Oh, that's pretty! Can I see those dark jeans again?" Mercedes held up both items close to her laptop. "That's very cute and wintery. Do you have some shoes?" Quinn giggled at the look Mercedes gave her. "I was thinking some boots?"

Mercedes rummaged around in her closet and produced three pairs of boots: a calf length black pair, an above the knee length brown pair, and a pair of black ankle boots with studs. "I don't know about the brown pair. But I do like the ankle boots," Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"They are pretty badass," Quinn agreed. "Hey, do you still have that necklace I got your for Christmas last year? It would go great!"

The necklace in question was a simple silver chain with two letters on it, an M and a Q. Mercedes opened her robe slightly to show that she was already wearing it. "I don't take it off."

"So, those ankle boots have some serious heels. Can you navigate the snow in them?"

Mercedes snorted. "Q, please! I could walk the snow in stiletto pumps and still not slip."

Quinn giggled. "Well, looks like you're all set! Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes! Love you."

"Love you too! Bye!" Mercedes logged off and launched into her moisturizing and hair routine. Her hair was worn curly, with piece-y bangs and a dark purple beret perched on her head. She dressed, and began applying makeup. At exactly six o clock, Finn called.

"Hey Mercy, I'm outside."

"Okay, be down in a minute!" Mercedes swiped a bronze gloss across her lips, grabbed her black peacoat and gloves, and left. Finn was waiting in the lobby, looking very nice in a pair of jeans, a blue sweater and a thick coat. He smiled at her when he caught sight.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks. So, are you ready to go?"

Finn nodded, and led her to his car. The restaurant they chose was a rather nice Japanese place. They were seated and ordered drinks. "So, how are your classes going?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Pretty good. I start my student teaching gig next semester, and I'm pretty excited. What about you?"

"Well, next semester is when I start the architecture part of my courses. I'm looking forward to it."

The waitress set down their drinks, and they decided to split a sushi platter. Mercedes nibbled on her lip nervously. "Finn, did you ask me out as friends, or as something...more?"

Finn gave her a crooked smile. "As something more. I did tell you it was a date."

Mercedes shrugged. "I just assumed you were joking."

"I'd never joke about something like that." Finn took a long sip of his sake. "Okay, please don't be mad, but ever since that assignment, I can't stop thinking about you. How beautiful you are, the way your eyes lit up when I drew your face." Finn's face turned a light red. "The beautiful body you keep hidden. The way you laugh, the way you smile...I guess what I'm really saying is I want a chance to date you. See if there's any sparks. If that's alright."

Mercedes felt her cheeks flush a deeper brown. "So, you _were_ checking me out when you drew me."

"No, I was looking at the picture I drew. It helped me see you in a different light." Finn boldly reached across the table and took her hand, planting a soft kiss on the back of it. "We're not in Glee anymore. It's just two college students and a possible attraction. Where's the harm in that?"

"Possible attraction?" Mercedes inquired softly.

"Definite on my part, possible on yours?" Finn asked, wincing.

"We'll stick with possible for now. After a few more dates, who knows?"

Finn was beaming so hard that he barely noticed the food being set in front of him.


	105. Chapter 105: Mercedes Puck

AN: Second of five: Some ship continuation of 101.

Drabble 105

Mercedes fidgeted in front of Puck nervously. "I never got to thank you for handling Azimio the way you did. There's no telling what might have happened if you hadn't hit him when you did," she said, motioning to the amazing looking dinner spread on the Jones' dinner table. "I wasn't sure exactly how to repay you, so I made you dinner."

"But what about..."

Mercedes grinned. "I'm giving Mike singing lessons, and I already took Finn an apple pie and a dozen chocolate chip cookies. You were the only person I had trouble finding a way to repay." She motioned towards the table. "When we 'dated' you mentioned you really liked steak, and I'm pretty good at making one." She gestured to the rest of the food, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and what looked like made from scratch rolls. "The rest just happens to be stuff I'm good at making." She motioned for him to have a seat, and brought out a steaming hot, 12 ounce porterhouse steak. "I hope you like medium well."

Puck's jaw dropped. "Holy shit..." Mercedes gave him heaping portions of everything, before sitting across from him with her own plate.

"I hope you enjoy," she smiled.

Puck barely had to use his knife to cut into the steak, and he moaned as it all but melted on his tongue. It was perfect, seasoned excellently, cooked perfectly. Mercedes giggled as Puck's eyes rolled back in his head. "Damn...this is so fucking good," he mumbled through a full mouth.

Mercedes beamed. "Glad you like it." They settled into casual conversation, before Mercedes got a contemplative look on her face. "Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still walk me to class? I mean, Azimio practically pees himself whenever he sees me, so there's really no need."

Puck shrugged, clearing his plate and sitting back with a satisfied smile. "Why not? Your classes are on the way to mine, or to the places I go to skip. We're friends, so what's the big deal?"

Mercedes stood up to take his plate. "No big deal, just wondering. Do you want to relax a little before dessert?"

Puck perked up considerably. "There's dessert?"

"A homemade vanilla cake with milk chocolate frosting."

Puck looked heavenward. "Thank you Yahveh!" he said fervently. Mercedes giggled, and began clearing dishes. He jumped up to help. "Here, I can help."

The two teens worked in tandem, putting food up and washing dishes. Mercedes had just put the last of the food in the refrigerator when she turned to find Puck inches away. She jumped in fright. "Puck! What the hell?"

"I lied," Puck said seriously.

"About what?"

"The reason why I still walk you to class."

"Okay, so why do you _really_ walk me to class?"

Puck's ears flushed and he mumbled something that Mercedes couldn't catch.

"What?"

"I'm kinda, maybe, sorta pretending you're my girlfriend? I know I fucked up any chance I had sophomore year-" he was cut off by the press of Mercedes' lips against his. He breathed in sharply before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. He pushed her against the refrigerator, smiling slightly as she took control of the kiss. When both teens were in need of air, they separated, Mercedes smiling up at Puck contentedly.

"You didn't fuck up your chances. You're not the same person any more. I like this new Puck much better."

"So...you'll be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."


	106. Chapter 106: Mercedes Finn

AN: Three of five: Fincedes continuation of Drabble 92.

Drabble 106

Finn woke up panting and semen-stained for the fifth night in a row. He wiped a hand down his sweaty face, breathing a deep sigh. He'd had to change his sheets every night, and his mom was starting to get suspicious. He sighed again, before getting out of bed and making his way to the shower.

Glee was much the same: drama, drama, drama. Rachel was still vainly trying to reconcile, while the Artie-Brittany-Santana triangle looked as though it would boil over very soon. Mr. Schue sighed, going up to the white board and writing the word 'Duet' across it. "It's that time again folks. But this time, I'm picking the pairs _and_ the genre you'll be singing."

Rachel, who had raised her hand almost immediately, put it down with an intense scowl.

Mr. Schue began reading the pairs, and when he read Finn and Mercedes, Finn's heart pretty much stopped. The genre was pop. Mercedes approached Finn, smiling easily. "So, when do you want to work on this?"

"Um, whenever you're free."

"Tell you what, come over tonight. We can start looking for songs and maybe get a couple in mind."

Finn tried very hard to keep his eyes away from Mercedes' cleavage and her lips as he said, "Sounds good. What time?"

"Why not right after school? We can do homework, then get to the song picking." In a quieter voice, Mercedes murmured, "I know you've been having trouble in English, I could give you some help."

Finn nodded gratefully. "Do you mind giving me a ride to and from your place?"

"Not at all. Meet me by my locker after school."

Finn met Mercedes at her locker, and they headed for her house. The Jones' lived pretty close to Quinn, in the 'old money' part of Lima. Mercedes led him into the house, tossing her keys onto an end table. "Where are your parents?"

"Um...I think they're in Dayton for a dental conference. Come on, I'll show you where the den is, get some snacks and drinks, and we can get started."

After a quick snack, the two teens settled down to do homework. With Mercedes' help, Finn finished way before he normally would have. Mercedes grabbed her laptop. "Okay, pop isn't one of my main genres, unless it's Beyoncé, so what do you think?"

Finn found himself staring at her lips intensely. "I think..." He jumped as Mercedes firmly set her laptop down and moved closer to him.

"Finn, I have to tell you something."

Finn's heart started racing. "Okay..."

"Since our kiss, I've wanted to do it again. It just keeps playing in my mind, driving me crazy. It's been torture, seeing you in school and wanting to kiss you so bad it hurts," Mercedes spoke in a low, sensual whisper. "Kiss me again, Finn. Please?" Her big brown eyes were pleading and lustful. Finn gently cupped the back of her head, and melded their lips together, making Mercedes moan. His tongue delved deep into the sweet recesses of her mouth, making her clutch his shoulders. His hands swept down her back, reaching the hem of her shirt and continuing up her bare skin. He began placing kisses along the column of her neck, making her moan his name. "Oh God, Finn. Finn. Finn."

"FINN!"

Finn jumped, blinking owlishly. Mercedes was looking quite concerned. "Are you okay? You zoned out for like five minutes."

Finn felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Oh, I'm good. Sorry, I was thinking about tacos. Let's get started on this duet thing."

Mercedes gave him a concerned glance, but pulled up Youtube on her laptop anyway.


	107. Chapter 107: Mercedes Glee Guys

AN: Four of five: Mercedes/Glee Guys (Finn, Artie, Puck) Gonna be a wee bit naughty. I think I may do a sexier version, if Annikay would be so kind as to give me a few tips on the art of multiple sex partners.

Drabble 107

It was their weekly 'no girls but Cedes' Call of Duty marathon at Mercedes' place. Mercedes and Puck had just whooped on Finn and Artie, and were doing their normal celebratory dance. After things had calmed down, they switched partners to prepare for round two. Before the game started, Mercedes asked a question that made each guy freeze.

"Why is it you guys don't mind hanging out with me? Especially since these used to be guys only CoD marathons?"

Finn looked at Artie, Artie turned to look at Puck, and Puck, for once in his life, had no ready answer. Finally he blurted out the truth. "Cuz you're hot, you're good at CoD, and when you do your little celebration dance, your ass and tits shake?"

Mercedes' jaw dropped. "Huh?" She swung her gaze to the other two boys, who had sheepish agreement written all over their faces.

Puck gained steam. "I mean, let's be real here. Q and Berry are the president and co-president of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee, Santana and Brittany are off limits cuz we value our lives,"

"And our man-parts," Artie muttered.

"But you, Mercy, you've got it all. You can kick ass on the PS3, you're smokin hot, but you don't act like the rest of the girls do. You're badass."

"You guys think I'm hot?" She received three firm nods as her answer. "_Seriously_? What is this, some kind of freaky parallel universe or something?"

The three boys exchanged looks. "Cedes, don't hit me, okay?" Finn said seriously. He reached out and ran his thumb lightly over her cheek before tracing her lips. "Your skin is the sexiest thing about you to me. I can't help but want to taste it to see if it's as sweet as it looks."

Artie wheeled his way over to Mercedes. "Your mouth is what does it for me. Your laugh lights up a room, your lips are the perfect kind for kissing, and when you sing...shit girl, I don't know a dude at McKinley who _doesn't_ jizz in his pants." Mercedes let out a light giggle at that, before her eyes widened as Puck knelt in front of her.

"I ain't about to sprout all that flowery shit Finnocence and Wheels had to say," Puck said, staring into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the swells of her breasts. "I been dying to get my hands on those since you first grew 'em. And your ass...I don't think you wanna hear the things I would do to it."

Mercedes was pretty sure she was going to pass out, either that or she had a concussion and was hallucinating. Finn smiled at her. "So, we might all have our reasons, but the basics of it is still the same. You're hot and we like hanging with you."

Her mouth worked for several minutes before she merely shrugged and picked up a controller. "Okay, well, let's kill some zombies."


	108. Chapter 108: Mercedes Sam

AN: Five of five: Shane bashing! And to celebrate the eventual return of our beloved Chord Overstreet, there's a little Samcedes here too. And there's a derogatory word associated with Caucasian-Americans thrown in, just to make Shane even more unlikeable. I love the actor, think he's awesome, just hate the character he plays!

Drabble 108

"He's alienating her from the rest of us," Kurt seethed. The 'he' in question was one Shane Tinsley, while the 'her' was Miss Mercedes Jones. "Blaine and I asked if they would like to double date sometime, and she turned us down because 'Shane wouldn't feel comfortable'. Have you _ever_ known Mercy to suffer homophobia?" Kurt, Puck, Quinn and Blaine were standing around Blaine's locker, the best place to observe the two covertly.

"Well, in all fairness, we did kind of ignore her when she needed us. I mean, Kurt, you practically traded her in for Berry," Puck pointed out. He visibly flinched as Kurt whirled to glare at him.

"Get this through your Mohawk, Puckerman. I have not, and will _never_ trade Mercedes in for anyone, much less that talentless hack Rachel. We just happen to have the same goals, and I need to make sure I have someone I know once I move to New York. At least until Blaine joins us. It's called making a strategy, you moron!" Kurt watched as Shane gave Mercedes a hug and left, noticing the numb, dead expression on her face. "Fuck this. I'm calling Sam's mom. I don't care if I have to go to Tennessee to get him, she needs him."

Nobody knew how Kurt did it, but within a week, Sam was a new resident of the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt kept up with his covert spying on Mercedes, noticing the way she flinched whenever Shane touched her. Sam was due to start school that Monday, and he was nervous, so much so that when he approached McKinley, he looked like he might throw up. Kurt touched his shoulder gently. "Calm down. No one knows you're here, and if you don't want to see Mercy right away, you don't have to."

"I don't think I could see her with that douche she's with without hittin' him," Sam admitted.

"I'll make sure you don't," Kurt promised.

True to word, Sam did not see Mercedes at all until the end of the school day. She was at her locker, shaking her head furiously at the tall, rather large black boy in front of her. Kurt sent out a mass text, and within minutes, Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie were gathered and peeping around the corner. Kurt frantically shushed everyone, and leaned forward to hear what was being said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"What? Why not? We had a plan! I play football, you sing, you win Grammys, we have cocoa babies. Why are you backing out on me now?"

Her next words made everyone freeze and slowly turn towards Sam. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Shane stared at her stupidly for several seconds. "You're _what_? But we haven't..."

"It was before I met you," she admitted. She gasped as Shane smacked her across the face, making her head bang against the locker. She slid down to the floor, lip bleeding.

"You fucking whore. How is that going to make me look? My girlfriend is pregnant by some random backwards ass cracker? You don't seriously think I'm gonna help you raise some redneck's kid, do you?"

"Oh hell no!" Sam rushed forward, catching Shane by surprise with the tremendous left hook he gave. Everyone heard Shane's teeth click together as he stumbled back. Puck was next to react, jumping forward and pummeling Shane's stomach with hard hits. Mike and Kurt gently stood Mercedes up and led her to Artie's wheelchair. Mike joined Finn as they jumped into the fray, landing a couple of punches that belied his slender frame. He pulled her onto his lap, using a handkerchief to dab at her bleeding lip and welling eyes. She was clutching his shirt like a lifeline, eyes wide and wild.

Kurt stomped forward, eyes ablaze as he brushed the other boys off Shane, who had attempted to fight back, as Sam's black eye, and Puck's wheezing attested. Kurt's knee came up in an almost ballet-like maneuver, straight into Shane's groin. When the boy bent double, Kurt's hand came up and made sharp contact with Shane's nose. The bigger boy dropped like a ton of bricks. "Touch her again, and it will be the _last_ mistake you ever make," Kurt growled through his teeth.

Mercedes had recovered enough to look around, and she gaped stupidly at Sam, barely aware of the fact that she was protectively cradling her barely noticeable bump. "Sam? Wha-How?" She looked so scared that he was a figment of her imagination, that Artie wheeled her over to Sam and gently coaxed her to stand. Her trembling hand touched his cheek, and that's when the damn broke. She sagged against him, crying. Sam held her tightly against him, stroking her hair and making comforting noises. Puck made a motion for them to leave the hallway, and Sam gently led the crying girl to her car. He urged her into the passenger seat, and climbed into the driver's seat. "We're gonna go to the park, okay? We're going to sit and talk," he said calmly and clearly.

Mercedes nodded, clutching Sam's hand like a lifeline. When they arrived at the park, Mercedes made no move to get out of the car, turning to face him instead. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurt arranged for me to stay with him for the rest of the year. He knew something was wrong with you, and he thought you would be better if I came back." Sam took a deep breath. "Were you going to tell me?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I hadn't figured that out yet. If Shane hadn't brought up the fact that I was always sick, I wouldn't have told him either. I didn't want to hold you back. You had a chance to start over, to for-forget about me," Mercedes choked out. "I couldn't up and call you telling you I was pregnant and ruining your life."

Sam turned her chin to face him. "We are going to raise this baby, together. I am going to support you in every way possible until we can get married. This is not going to stop you or me from pursuing our dreams. You haven't ruined my life, you've made it more happy. I couldn't ask for a better woman to carry my child." Sam smiled his crooked grin. "It's going to be tough, but we'll make it." He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, pulling Mercedes out and into his arms. He stared down into her tear-filled brown eyes. "I love you, Mercedes Jones. I never stopped. And we are going to be fine, all three of us." He kissed her forehead, then her tear-stained cheeks before capturing her lips in a kiss that left no doubt in her mind that Sam was not leaving. When he pulled away, he knelt and kissed her belly softly. "I really hope she looks like you," he whispered against her stomach.


	109. Chapter 109: Mercedes Puck

AN: Another request by the lovely Annikay! If you haven't read her work, STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW! Go read Learning French then come back and finish this. The two things aren't connected in anyway, but if you haven't read it, just trust me and go do so NOW.

Prompt: A follow-up to drabble 78

Drabble 109

Mercedes fiddled with the paper sleeve on her chocolate caramel latte, studiously avoiding Puck's eyes. He snorted. "When did you get shy, Sexy Mama?"

Mercedes tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a long sip of her drink. "It's not that. I'm just a little...surprised."

"Okay, so maybe I went about it the wrong way, but what's the point in sitting on my ass when I want something?" He leaned forward slightly, making sure Mercedes was looking in his eyes. "Did you even think of me as an option, honestly? You knew Lauren and I broke up over the summer."

"I didn't think of anyone, honestly. The new kid, Shane, asked me a out a few times, but I was never interested. I mean the only person I wanted was in Nashville. If Kurt and Quinn hadn't snapped me out of my funk, I'd probably be sitting in my room, bawling my eyes out."

"I thought the breakup was mutual."

"It was, but I wasn't ready to see him in a relationship. My heart was hurting. I'd never had a real relationship before, and maybe I clung just a little too hard." Mercedes smiled without any real humor. "Quinn and Kurt had to remind me that I was stronger than that. I did just fine without a relationship before, and I'm sure I'll continue to be fine. Maybe in college I can find someone who appreciates me as much as Sam did."

Puck gave her a wounded look. "Why bother, when I'm sitting right here? I appreciate you. I may not be into all that emotional shit Samantha was in to, but I'm honest. If I tell you something, I mean it." Puck watched a spark enter Mercedes' expressive brown eyes.

"So, what are you saying exactly?"

"Change your facebook status to in a relationship with me."

Mercedes giggled. "Oh, so you're _already_ trying to be facebook official?"

"Gotta scoop you up before you really do decide to give Shane a chance. I'm sexier any way."

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "This is true," she said, grinning. She reached across the table and laced her fingers through Puck's. "Okay, we can give it a shot."

Puck tugged her out of her seat and pulled into a hug, pressing a kiss to her lips as he did so. He pulled away, licking his lips thoughtfully. "What was that you ordered?"

"Chocolate caramel latte. Want a sip?" Her eyes widened as Puck grinned devilishly.

"No," he said, pulling her into a more thorough kiss.


	110. Chapter 110: Mercedes Harem

An: This is for Anni and Illy, and I hope I make them proud! This is a follow up, of sorts, to drabble 107. Definitely an M chapter. And sorry to say, definitely gonna be all about Mercy. I just couldn't figure out a way to work everyone in, orgasm-wise. Maybe I'm not that creative. ;-)

Drabble 110

Mercedes set down her controller, having beaten everyone, yet again, at CoD zombies. "So, I gotta know. If you guys thought I was hot, how come none of you ever made a move?"

Puck grinned wickedly. "Would you like us to? Because if you say yes, you ain't walkin out of here, you'll either be passed out, or you'll need to borrow Artie's wheelchair."

Mercedes' eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wait...you guys want to...with _me_?" Her gaze darted to each guy. Puck was still grinning, but Finn and Artie were nodding sheepishly.

"But, but why?"

Artie carefully maneuvered himself over to her side, and lifted himself out of the chair, transferring to the couch beside her. Mercedes gasped in surprise as Artie lifted her so that she was straddling his lap, and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Look, this self-doubt has got to stop. You're a very desirable woman, and if you let us, we'll prove it," Artie said seriously. Mercedes craned her head to look at Finn and Puck, unconsciously shoving her breasts into Artie's face.

"You guys are serious?"

"Like a heart attack, Sexy Mama. I'm in. Finessa, you in?"

Finn nodded, looking like a kid on Christmas. His grin faded as Mercedes closed her eyes and moaned. Artie had gotten his hands underneath her loose shirt, and was busily teasing her nipples through her bra. Puck quickly unhooked the offending item and helped her pull it off, tossing it somewhere across the room. He ran his tongue up the shell of her ear, making her cry out again.

Mercedes was certain she was dreaming. No way in hell would sweet, nerdy Artie be lifting her shirt over her head and telling her how much he was going to enjoy tasting her for the first time. Then his lips closed around a nipple, and she gasped. Puck latched on to the other, and Mercedes' head fell back. She couldn't speak, could barely breathe as both boys sucked and licked at her breasts. She began grinding her hips against Artie's, making him draw in a sharp gasp. She whimpered, needing more, something, she wasn't sure what. She could feel a wetness between her thighs, and an ache, more intense than anything she had ever felt before. Then Finn was reaching across Puck to dip his hand into the front of her sweats and she almost bit her tongue. Between Puck and Finn, they managed to divest the dark diva of her pants and underwear. They shifted her so she was lying on the couch, legs spread. She flushed and tried to cover herself up, only to have her hands gently moved by Artie, who was sitting near her head. "Don't. We've been dying to get a look at you for two years."

Puck had a look of intense concentration on his face. His gaze snapped away from her bare nether lips to Artie and Finn. "Okay, game plan. Everyone is gonna get a chance to play with Miss Pretty Pussy. Once she comes, you gotta back up, let someone else have their turn."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Mercedes asked, eyes still wide in disbelief. Finn knelt next to her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. If you don't want us to go any further, we won't. We just want a chance to show you how beautiful you are, and how much pleasure we want to give you."

Mercedes met the eyes of each boy. "I'm not ready to...go all the way," she admitted, trying to avoid covering herself up. Puck had resumed staring, and it was a little uncomfortable.

"That's okay," Artie soothed. "This is all about you."

"Do you want us to stop?" Finn asked.

Mercedes bit her lip. "We don't have to go all the way?"

"No, but you're definitely gonna cum. A lot," Puck said, finally tearing his gaze away from her lower half and meeting her eyes. When she nodded, it seemed like Puck teleported to her soaking pussy. He buried his face in it, groaning in pleasure. "God damn, Sexy Mama," he muttered against her. "You taste like fucking cinnamon and sugar."

Mercedes could barely breathe, and Finn used the opportunity to shift positions a little. Artie was seated on the floor, which put him in line with Mercedes' lips, and Finn was sitting next to him, licking and nibbling at her breasts.

"So...can I kiss you, or what?" Artie asked cheekily, grinning. Mercedes managed a slight giggle before she nodded. Artie caught the moan that was emerging, smiling against her lips.

Puck had gently eased a finger inside her core, and had angled it up, brushing against her G-spot in slow, steady strokes. He laved her clit with a broad swipe of her tongue, and he could hear her shriek against Artie's lips as she came. Puck pulled back once her orgasm subsided, grinning smugly. "Who's next?"

"How is Artie gonna..." Finn asked, wrinkling his forehead.

With some gentle coaxing, and a towel placed underneath her, Mercedes sat on the arm of the couch, legs spread wide. Finn was behind her for balance, kneading her breasts with his big hands. Puck was standing next to Artie, finding the spots on her neck that would make her shiver. Artie was back in his chair, and he leaned forward to bury his face between her thighs. Whereas Puck was an expert and got her off in very little time, Artie took his slowly. His tongue made slow thrusts into her canal, while his fingers massaged her slightly pulsing clit. His other hand was gently rubbing the inside of her thigh.

Mercedes didn't shriek as loudly as she did when Puck got her off, but she did let out a long moan, fingers tangled in Artie's hair. Her hips jerked against his face hard, but he kept the pace until she came down from her high. Her eyes were wide. "Wow..."

"We're not through. It's Finnocence's turn. Don't mess it up," Puck said, half in jest, letting Mercedes lay back down on the couch. He pressed teasing kisses and licks around her nipples, blowing on them gently. Finn crouched between her legs, licking his lips at the sight of her spread open for him. She was absolutely drenched, and he blew on her softly, making her squirm.

Mercedes almost flew off the couch as Finn sucked her clit into his mouth. As it was, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Artie and Puck both stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Finn, who was seriously putting in work. His jaw muscles worked as he fluttered his tongue over her clit. Now Mercedes was cursing, her voice a wail as Finn suckled her clit and fucked her with two long, thick fingers. Puck's jaw dropped as Mercedes began speaking like a porn star.

"Oh fuck, yeah baby. Just like that, Finn, oh damn. So good. Shit, right there Finn! Fuck me harder baby, oh God I'm gonna fucking cum. Fuck, Finn..." Mercedes let out another hair-raising scream as Finn gave her an orgasm so intense his mouth, chin and the collar of his shirt were soaked.

"Damn Finn!" Puck and Artie chorused. Mercedes was out cold.

Finn looked panicked. "Oh shit, I killed her! Oh Cheesus, I killed her! I didn't know I could-"

Artie held up a hand, forestalling the impending freak-out. "She's not dead, she just passed out. Her body shut down. She'll come around in a few minutes, so maybe we should try to get her dressed."

Puck couldn't stop a smirk from forming. "Do you think she believes us now?"


	111. Chapter 111: Mercedes Brittany

AN:One of my anonymous reviewers, All My Random Shippings . sent me this prompt: A Brittany/Mercedes with Samcedes, Bartie or Brittana, Fuinn, Tike, Luck, Will/Hill and St. Corazon. Now, I have no idea who Hill is, but I'm going to assume it's Holly? If it's not, I'm really sorry! And as to the Bartie/Brittana thing, I thought I would take a page out of mariposafria's work, and jumble them together. Bartana, anyone?

Drabble 111

Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany were staying late, trying to work on some choreography. Brittany and Mercedes had it down, because it was more modern than Broadway, but Rachel just couldn't seem to get the moves right. Brittany got more and more frustrated as the hours passed. Finally, she shook her head. "This is pointless. You're like someone's grandmother, the way you dance. Can't you do _any_ modern dances?"

Rachel huffed. "I never bothered to learn stupid modern dances. When I'm on Broadway, I'll be dancing to show music, not stripper tunes." In a quieter voice, she murmured, "That's probably where you learn all this any way,"

Mercedes blinked. Brittany's lower lip trembled, but she glared at Rachel. Mercedes folded her arms. "Excuse me?"

"All this modern dancing is going to make the girls look like a bunch of whores and the boys their pimps! Brittany and Santana could pass for whores, maybe, but I refuse to look like some sort of cheap, vulgar woman of the night!"

Mercedes' jaw dropped before her anger took over. "Hell to the no! Brittany and Santana are not whores! You watch your damn mouth before I watch it for you."

Rachel scoffed. "Not whores? At least one of them has slept with every boy in this school. If it wasn't for Santana, Finn and I would still be together! And Brittany is too stupid to see what a slut she really is!"

Brittany's ocean blue eyes filled with tears. Mercedes took one glance at the distraught girl, and moved forward, tilting Brittany's chin down to meet her eyes. "Don't you listen to a word she says. She's just jealous that she can't move like you. She's upset that Quinn matured, and Finn realized just what a wonderful woman she is. She's jealous that you have Santana _and_ Artie, while she has nobody. Hell, I read on facebook that St. Douchebag is dating Sunshine Corázon, so she definitely has no one." Mercedes looked over her shoulder at the flabbergasted Rachel. "The Glee Club's relationships are solid, while you're scrabbling for someone's leftovers. You even tried to break up Tina and Mike. _Tina and Mike_! The hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes let go of Brittany's chin and advanced on Rachel, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a thin line. "I'm feeling magnanimous today, so I won't tell Santana what you said. We can't lose a person before Regionals. But I will say this. Learn this damn moves, because if we don't place because you dance like a geriatric, me, Santana _and_ Lauren will take turns beating you ass."

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

Mercedes gave Brittany a big hug. "Tell you what, why don't we call everyone, and have a big group date at my house? I'll have Breadstix deliver for Santana, and we can order pizza, and I'll make cookies."

Brittany's lips turned up slightly. "Really?"

"Really. So, how about it?"

Brittany pulled out her phone. "I'll text everyone and tell them to meet at your place in an hour and thirty minutes!" she beamed, kissing Mercedes' cheek.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, and Mercedes shifted back to her with a glare. "You're invited, but you damn well better behave. And it's for fucking sure you're learning this dance in an hour. If you don't, we'll relegate you to the back, so all you do is sway to the music."

Rachel gulped, but in an hour, she had the dance down. The girls' utilized the locker room's showers and headed to Mercedes' family estate. By the time the first gleeks showed up, Mercedes was pulling the first batch of cookies out of the oven, while Brittany was organizing the pizza, breadsticks, chips and sodas in the basement. Rachel was sulking on the couch furthest away from everyone. Brittany smiled as Santana lugged Artie's wheelchair downstairs, while Sam carried Artie. She kissed them both. "Hi!"

Santana shifted some of Brittany's hair away from her face. "Hey. So how was practice?"

"Rachel's got the dance down," Brittany said. "Here, we got breadsticks!" Santana's face lit up, and she started loading a plate. Sam headed back upstairs, bypassing Mike and Tina as he did so. Quinn was in the kitchen talking to Mercedes, while Finn was trying unsuccessfully to steal a cookie or five.

"What's up people!" Puck yelled out as he entered. He winked at Finn as he swept Mercedes into a huge hug, using her distraction to swipe a few cookies. He handed one to Lauren and the other to Finn before leading his girlfriend to the basement.

"You know, I had a feeling he would do that," Mercedes lamented. "Quinn, could you go ahead and take these downstairs? I'll just put the rest aside for later."

"Sure. Come on Finn," As soon as the kitchen was clear, Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms, kissing her gently. The kiss grew in intensity, Sam bending Mercedes over the counter. A genteel clearing of someone's throat brought them to the land of PG.

"We let ourselves in. Didn't want to disturb, but as you know, the only way to the basement is through the kitchen," Kurt said lightly, trying not to giggle.

"Oh, well we should probably head downstairs anyway. Wouldn't do for the hostess not to show up at her own party," Mercedes said, shooting Sam a heated glance that promised more later. They headed downstairs, where the party was in full swing. Tina was belting out I Love Rock N Roll using the karaoke machine, while Santana and Brittany were eating on either side of Artie, who was speaking to Puck and Lauren over Santana's head. Blaine, Kurt and Mike were dancing like madmen in front of Tina's makeshift stage. Finn and Quinn were sharing a cookie, and when Finn leaned forward to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, her smile lit up the entire room.

Rachel sunk lower into her seat, thinking. Everyone in Glee had someone but her. Hell, even Mr. Schue had Miss Holiday. What was so wrong with her? She was better looking than Mercedes, more vocally talented that Quinn and Tina, nicer than Santana, and smarter than Brittany. So why was she single?

AN: So, the mean person in me likes putting Rachel down. It's just too easy.


	112. Chapter 112: Mercedes Finn

AN: I received a request from PolaroidAnyKid in which Finn attempts to teach Mercedes the drums, and fluffiness or sexiness ensues. I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling kinda fluffy!

Drabble 112

"I don't know about this...I mean, I'm a _singer_ not a musician!"

"If you want to get into a music school, you're going to have to be well rounded. Finn here can teach you a little bit about the drums. Think of it like this. Your voice is your main instrument, but you should have a passing knowledge of at least a few others. You've got a good grasp on the violin and bass guitar," Shelby said calmly. "It won't hurt your transcript."

"It's not hard, Mercy. If I can do it, anyone can," Finn said encouragingly.

"Okay...if it will look good on my transcript..." Mercedes said slowly.

"Come over after school today and we'll get started."

Mercedes nodded, and Finn headed out of the classroom.

After school, Mercedes headed to the Hudson-Hummel house. Kurt was out with Blaine, and Burt and Carole were at work. Finn led the r&b diva to the basement, where his drum set was stored. He sat two stools behind the drum set, one slightly lower than the other. He motioned for Mercedes to sit in the lower seat, while he settled himself behind her. He handed her a set of drumsticks. "Okay, I'm going to just walk you through some basics."

Mercedes mentally noted how big Finn's hands were as they covered hers. He began beating out a simple cadence on the drums, making sure she watched what he was hitting and how hard. He kept repeating the same cadence, finally removing his hands from hers and letting her do it on her own. A grin spread across her face as she successfully navigated the cadence. After repeating it several times, she spun on the stool to face Finn, beaming. "How was that?"

Finn's breath caught in his throat. Mercedes had never been this close to him before, and seeing her sweet brown eyes and sexy full lips up close were making him dizzy. He had never noticed just how smooth her chocolate complexion was, or how she nibbled her lip just slightly in habit. His hands moved forward to grasp hers, and he leaned forward to kiss her softly. When she made no move to stop him, his hands slid to her waist, and he slid her stool closer, so that she was nestled between his legs. He nibbled on her bottom lip, using her startled gasp to deepen the kiss. Her hands sought purchase in his hair, and he groaned deep in his chest. He pulled Mercedes into his lap, letting her feel the effect she was having on him. She rocked her hips against him, dominating now. Finn could feel the tingle of his impending release, and he tried to back away and calm down in time, but then Mercedes moaned, and he came with her name on his lips. He gently put Mercedes back down on her stool, face flaming red.

Mercedes blinked in confusion. "Finn? Did you just-"

"I am such a loser." Finn stood and tried to move away, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's okay. It just means you owe me one now," Mercedes said, smiling up at him suggestively.

Finn helped her up and began backing her to his room. "I can do that," he whispered against her lips.


	113. Chapter 113: Mercedes Sam

AN: Holy cow, it's been a year! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for being so...out of it. Real life has been kicking my ass. So, to make it up to you guys, here is a Samcedes that takes place in episode 3x10. And also, I want to take the time out to thank each and every reviewer I've had since this behemoth started. I love the fact that so many people are reading and enjoying my drabbles, especially when I consider that I was originally only going to do one. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be up to one hundred and thirteen, and I surely didn't imagine that I'd have some of the most amazing fanfiction writers reading and reviewing so ardently. I feel like this story has been inspirational to so many, and I'm so glad. So again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you guys! This is for Anni (hopefully this is motivational enough, I'm a little rusty), Mariposafria (I'm back!) and Tana (you didn't have to review every single chapter, but it made me smile so big that you did. Love ya girly!)

Drabble 113

Sam and Mercedes were talking casually in the hall about a Glee assignment when Mercedes was grabbed by the arm rather roughly and dragged away. Startled, she let herself be pulled into a classroom before she realized who had a hold of her.

"Shane? What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Keeping you away from him."

"For what? We're friends!"

"And he wants to be more."

"That's none of your concern."

"It is if I'm your boyfriend!" Shane cupped Mercedes' cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

Now, with her diva-tude sparked, she stepped out of his reach. "You should have thought about that before you dragged me away from a conversation. You don't own me, Shane."

"But I-"

"Oh no, I don't think there's any excuse in the world to excuse you from what you just did, save a fire, family emergency or a zombie apocalypse. I've tried to be patient, tried to be understanding. I can understand that you feel threatened by Sam, but nothing I say or do is registering with you. You do realize all you've done is pushed me right back into his arms? By becoming so overly freaking possessive and acting like a damn fool?" Mercedes took off the necklace that had Shane's class ring on it. "I'm done. Here's your ring, I'll drop the rest of the stuff off at your place after school." She headed for the door.

"But...but...what about our plans?"

Mercedes paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be a football wife? That maybe my idea of fun wasn't going to Ohio State with you and being your personal cheerleader? I've got my own dreams to pursue, and I've finally realized that you're not included in them. Good bye Shane." Mercedes slipped out of the room, letting the door close quietly behind her. Sam was waiting just outside the door, green eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"So...you guys okay?" Sam fell into step alongside the dark diva, shoving his hands deep into his pockets to avoid reaching for her hand.

Mercedes shrugged. "Well, there is no more 'we'. I'm okay, and I'm sure Shane will be too, in time."

Sam stopped in his tracks, hope lighting his eyes. "Wait, so did you guys...break up?"

Mercedes continued walking, looking back at Sam over her shoulder and nodding. She turned back around before she could see the huge smile that lit up his face. She stopped at her locker, and began taking off the pictures of her and Shane, replacing them with ones of the Troubletones. She sensed Sam standing just behind her and when he grabbed her hand, she turned to face him slowly.

"I don't want to pressure you," Sam started slowly. "But whenever you're ready, just know that I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, never breaking their stare. He gently let her hand go, and it drifted up to caress his cheek. Mercedes stepped closer, her hand weaving its way through the hair at the nape of his neck. Sam's hands slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him. They stared at each other in silence, Sam leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"For the love of all that is holy, if you two don't fucking KISS!"

The two teens jumped apart, seeing Santana and Brittany watching them. Brittany was giggling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's just like Tiana and Naveen!"

Santana shot her girlfriend a fond look before turning her sharp gaze back to Sam and Mercedes. "Look, Wheezy, you're probably the only girl in this school who can handle Trouty Mouth's universe swallowing cavern. Just go ahead and kiss already! Even _I_ can feel the tension between you two."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. "We could at least give them privacy."

"I suppose. Even if it would be kinda hot to watch," Santana shot a leer in Sam and Mercedes' general direction before letting Brittany drag her away.

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped by Sam's lips against hers. She completely forgot what she was going to say, choosing instead to let out a breathy moan. Sam pulled her close, nibbling at her lower lip before deepening the kiss. It was like coming home. Sam's hands and tongue found all the familiar places he loved, and Mercedes tangled her hands in his hair, standing on tiptoe to press herself closer to him. They parted with a ragged breath.

"I love you too," Mercedes whispered. "I never stopped."


	114. Chapter 114: Mercedes Santana

So...blame this one on Anni...Sancedes friendship, implied Bartana romance. I think they're my second favorite ship now. And just a shameless plug of some of my favorites, go read Annikay's works. Start with Learning French, thank me for it, then move on to Simply Bossy and Summer Ménage.

Drabble 114

Mercedes hated to admit it, but Santana had become one of her best friends. They had always been cool, but being in the Troubletones and sticking by Santana's side during her coming out had really cemented their friendship. So Mercedes wasn't surprised to see the feisty Latina at her door Friday evening. She smiled. "What's up, Satan?"

"Not much, 'Retha. Got a second?"

"Yeah, come on in. You hungry? Mom's making chicken fried steak, greens and mashed potatoes."

Santana brightened up considerably. Mrs. Jones' home cooking was _never_ to be turned down. "You guys weren't sitting down to dinner, were you?"

"Not yet, but you know Mom always cooks more than we need."

As if on cue, Mrs. Jones poked her head out from the kitchen. "Santana! Hello darling."

Santana walked over to give Mrs. Jones a hug. "Hi Mama J."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course it is. Dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes. You girls go on up to Mercy's room, and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Santana smiled again for Mrs. Jones' benefit, and followed Mercedes to her room. Once there, the smile dropped, replaced by an expression of confusion. "I gotta problem, Aretha," Santana said, flopping across Mercedes' bed on her stomach.

Mercedes laid down on her back next to her, eyes curious. "Okay, what?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"Yes, I know."

"I have a crush on a guy. Britt likes him too."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "Okay, and?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind...being in a relationship with both of them. Britt's all for it, but I'm not sure the guy would be."

Mercedes giggled. "Unless the guy is Kurt or Blaine, I _highly_ doubt he'd turn you guys down."

"I haven't been particularly nice to him."

"You're not particularly nice to anybody."

"True...My problem is, how do I tell this guy that I like him, that Brittany likes him and that we want him in our relationship?"

Mercedes turned her head to look Santana in the eye. "You are Santana freaking Lopez. You walk up to this guy, ask if wants in on all that, and go from there."

Santana grinned. "This is why we're friends."

"Because I remind you that you're one of the baddest bitches in McKinley?"

"Exactly."

Mercedes' curiosity won over. "So who is this awesome guy that's got you all twisted?" She raised an eyebrow as Santana's caramel cheeks flushed pink. "You're blushing. Holy hell, now I've _got_ to know."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Girl, you know the rule of Mercy's Room."

"No matter what is told, Mercedes will not laugh at the person," Santana recited.

"Exactly. Now spill."

"Artie," Santana murmured.

Mercedes' eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"He's not hideous, and he treats Britt well. He loves her just as much as I do."

Mercedes nodded her head slowly. "I think Artie's cute. And you're right, he definitely loves Brittany some kinda hard." She shrugged. "I think you should go for it."

"Really? You don't think it'll be weird?"

"No. Brittany is already down, and Artie checks you out when he thinks nobody's looking. Of course, most of the Glee guys do...I think I even caught Blaine staring at your ass once."

"I could say the same for you, Retha. Finn stares at your boobs until Manhands notices, or you look his way. Even Rory looks like he wants in on that, but the only thing stopping him is the fact that him and Trouty Mouth are like, inseparable."

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "Well, looks like both of us didn't know what was _really_ going on in Glee."

"I'll talk to Artie on Monday. Want to do lunch in the auditorium that day? It'll get you away from you-know-who..." Santana sang.

"Which one? Shane's a bugaboo, and I'm not quite ready to deal with Sam yet."

"Girl please, let's be real. You wants up on that trouty mouth."

"Hell to the yeah, but I want a little time to myself first. Can you fault me for that?"

Santana scooted closer to Mercedes, resting her chin on Mercedes' chest. "Definitely not. I don't think he faults you for that either," she said softly, staring down into Mercedes' eyes.

"Does Britt-Brat know about your ridiculous preoccupation with my boobs?"

"Are you serious? She wants to know if your nipples taste like Hershey Kisses."

Mercedes placed a hand over her face, shaking her head. "I can't with y'all. Seriously."


	115. Chapter 115: Mercedes Sam

AN: Samcedes. A favor for Mariposafria. Do me a favor, go read Samcedes' Summer in LA. Just do it, then come back and read this. The two aren't related in any way, but her story is _good_. Loosely, _very_ loosely based on Alicia Keys' 'You Don't Know My Name'.

Drabble 115

Mercedes hurried into the building, shaking snow from her microbraids, and taking her coat off. She ducked behind the counter of the diner, grabbing the apron with her name stitched neatly onto it. She shot a smile at the manager, Shelby, before grabbing her notepad and pen and hurrying to her first table.

The day wore on, and Mercedes barely had time for a break before the lunch rush. Shelby sent her to wait on the folks that sat at the counter while Santana, Brittany and Sugar worked the tables. Mercedes was so busy writing down orders, slinging plates and making drinks that when _he_ came in, Mercedes didn't even notice. It wasn't until she heard his deep, Southern accented voice that she realized _he_ was sitting at the counter, looking at her and waiting patiently for her to take his order.

"Hi, welcome to Shelby's. What can I get you?"

"Can I get the meatball sandwich special? With a hot chocolate?" His eyes dropped to her chest and he squinted slightly before adding, "Mercedes?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with that hot chocolate."

Mercedes quickly put together a decadent cup of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, and set it in front of her very blonde, very _hot_ crush. "There ya go! Anything else I can get you?"

"Not right now, thanks."

Santana caught Mercedes' eye from where she was grabbing some plates and winked. "Get his number!" she hissed as she passed her.

"Hush!" Mercedes hissed back. She grabbed the meal her crush had ordered and set it front of him, smiling shyly. "Enjoy."

Mercedes settled back into her routine, sneaking glances at the blonde Adonis that came in every Wednesday. He sat in the same seat and ordered the same thing, week after week. And week after week, Mercedes yearned to speak to him beyond waitress niceties, but she never did. She knew that he wasn't married, but as fine as he was, he _had_ to have a girlfriend. All the other waitresses knew about her crush, and encouraged her to at least ask if he was single, but Mercedes steadfastly refused.

A few more weeks passed, with him coming in every Wednesday and Mercedes being the best waitress she could. Finally Santana cornered her one evening after her shift and handed her a business card. "He's single, his name is Sam, and he wants you to call him."

Mercedes gawked at the brunette for a few minutes until Santana sighed, shoved the card into the pocket of Mercedes' apron and walked off.

The card sat in Mercedes' apron for the rest of the day, and made the switch to her pocket when she got off. She walked to her apartment, deep in thought. Once she had made it inside and locked the door behind her, she had reached a decision. She pulled out the card and her cell phone, dialing his number before she lost her nerve.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is the waitress from the diner over on 39th and Lennox? You know, the one with the braids?"

**End**

I know I should have just gone the whole way, but I wanted to break it up into two parts. I wanted a reaction on this one before I did the second...so, thoughts, comments, concerns? I'm all ears!


	116. Chapter 116: Mercedes Sam

AN: Not even gonna apologize, I suck and I know it. Here's the next installment! And thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys rock! And this will definitely deviate a bit from the actual Alicia Keys' song.

Drabble 116

Mercedes felt heat rise up in her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked first. Is this Sam?"

The chuckle he gave made her feel crazy tingles. "It's alright, yes, this is Sam. And your name is Mercedes?"

"That's me! So, how are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm good." Mercedes trailed off, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Would you like to go-"

"Would you like to go-"

They both stopped speaking and chuckled. Mercedes smiled. "You first."

"I was hoping I could take you out to dinner whenever you're free," Sam said in a nervous rush.

Mercedes smiled. "I'd like that. I'm off work on Mondays and Thursdays."

"Well is tomorrow too soon? I get out of the office at 5. So, around 630?"

"Office?" The word flew out before Mercedes could stop it.

"Yes, I'm a graphic designer."

"Oh. Um, tomorrow at 630 is fine. Should I meet you at the restaurant?"

"That's fine. Where would you like to go?"

Mercedes let out a thoughtful hum. "Why don't we just meet at the diner and go from there? I'm pretty spur of the moment when it comes to food."

Sam chuckled. "I'm the same. Okay, so I'll meet you at Shelby's tomorrow at 630?"

"It's a date!" Mercedes said brightly.

"I'm very glad that it is. I've actually been meaning to ask you out for a while now," Sam admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"That's sweet. Remind me to thank Santana for being nosy."

"I already arranged to have flowers sent," Sam said with a nervous laugh.

"Really?" Mercedes could feel her cheeks heat up again.

"Yes. If she hadn't given you my number, I'm not sure I would have ever worked up the courage."

"That's really sweet, Sam."

He cleared his throat. "Thanks Mer-Mercedes. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have a good evening, Sam."

"Sìltsan txon, Mercedes."

Mercedes blinked in surprise. "Was that...Na'vi?"

"Oh God, I said that out loud, didn't I? I'm sorry, you must think I'm-"

"Cute?" Mercedes supplied boldly. "I think it's pretty."

Sam let out a huge sigh. "Oh? That's great! Well, um, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Mercedes hung up the phone gently and let out a squeal before dialing a new number.

"Kurt? I need to borrow your fashion sense."

"Oh really? What's the occasion?" Kurt asked, curiosity peaked.

"I have a date tomorrow."

"Be there in five!" Was the prompt response.

True to word, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine showed up precisely five minutes after Kurt had hung up the phone. Blaine grinned. "I thought you could use another set of eyes. And I want firsthand information about this guy, instead of prying it out of Kurt."

Mercedes giggled and swept him into a hug. "You know I won't turn down another pair of eyes!"

Kurt had already made his way into the bedroom, and was surveying Mercedes' closet with a serious look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"We hadn't decided yet. We're going to meet in front of Shelby's and go from there."

"Everything close to Shelby's is fairly casual, but we need you to look cute. Is this the first time you've seen him outside of the restaurant?"

Mercedes gave both men a quick rundown of their meetings. Kurt looked like he was going to bounce into orbit. "He sent Santana flowers as a thank you? Oh, just when I thought all straight men were hopeless! You _definitely_ have to look amazing tomorrow." He began going through her closet, rejecting piece after piece. Mercedes and Blaine exchanged exasperated looks and settled on Mercedes' bed to wait for Kurt to finish. Mercedes flopped on her stomach, while Blaine lay with his head on Mercedes' back.

After two hours of carefully going through _all_ of Mercedes' clothes, Kurt motioned for her to try on the five outfits he had selected. After they had all been tried on, Kurt let Mercedes put her sweats back on while he deliberated. "The sweater dress was cute but-"

Blaine nodded knowingly. "What if they end up walking to the restaurant? She'll freeze. But-" He picked up a pair of jeans. "If she wears these underneath, her knee-length peacoat and some warm boots..."

Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement. "Blaine, you're a genius!" Once all the specifics were ironed out, Blaine and Kurt left, making Mercedes promise to call them after her date.

Mercedes spent the majority of Thursday pampering herself. She ran out and got a facial and a manicure before returning home and doing her hair. Once six rolled around, Mercedes was immaculately attired in the cheerful purple sweater dress, jeans and a pair of warm, calf-length boots. A little makeup, a spritz of Beyoncé's Heat Gold, and Mercedes was out the door.

Thankfully it wasn't snowing, just cold, and Mercedes kept up a brisk pace as she headed for Shelby's. Sam was already there, holding a reddish-purple rose and looking distinctly nervous. A smile lit his green eyes when he caught sight of her. "Mercedes, hi!"

"Hi Sam. How are you?"

"Fine, you? Oh, here! I hope you like it."

"It's lovely, thank you." Mercedes lifted the rose to her nose and took a deep breath. "So, where should we go?"

"There's a nice Thai place on the next street..." Sam suggested.

"Ooh, yum! Let's go!"

The restaurant wasn't that far, and they chatted amiably on the way, asking questions about each other. "So, how long have you been working at Shelby's?"

"Since I started law school, about three years ago."

Sam let out an impressed whistle as he opened the restaurant door for her. "Law school? Wow. Where at?"

"Columbia." Mercedes smiled politely at the hostess as she seated them.

"That's really impressive."

"Thank you. So, what about you? How did you get into graphic design?"

"When I was a kid, I drew constantly. All my notebooks were covered with stuff. My dad told me I should figure out a way to do what I love and make a decent living." Sam held his hands out expressively. "I went to the Art Institute."

"Wow...I've heard that school is really good."

Sam shrugged and turned to give his drink order to the waitress. "I think I got a pretty good education."

By the end of dinner, Mercedes had made a mental note to take Santana out for drinks, because the girl was an absolute _angel_. Sam was a gentleman, religious, educated, funny...the list went on. After settling the check, they headed back towards Shelby's. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Mercedes ducked her head, smiling. "I'd like that too."

"Can I walk you home? At least just to your apartment building? I can't just let you walk home unescorted."

"Your Southern is showing, Sam." Mercedes giggled. "I'd like that."

He offered her his arm, smiling. "_Now_ my Southern is showing. May I see you home, Miss Jones?"

Mercedes couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across her face. She delicately laced her arm through Sam's. "You may, Mr. Evans."

Upon arriving at her apartment building, Mercedes stood on tiptoe to press a soft kiss to Sam's cheek. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"I-i-i-you're welcome," Sam stammered, wide-eyed. Mercedes smiled at him sweetly, and disappeared into her apartment. Sam's hand drifted up to his cheek in shock.


	117. Chapter 117: Mercedes Sam

AN: I was on tumblr, and I saw a post referring to Brittany/Mercedes/Santana as Brittana Jones. Can you say love? So this drabble will include: Brittana Jones friendship and a hefty dash of Samcedes and Bartie eye-sex. Song used is 'Fever' by Peggy Lee.

Drabble 117

"Mr. Schue, before you can start giving everything to Hobbit and Man-hands, Brits, 'Retha and I have come up with something we want to have taken into consideration for Regionals," Santana said, standing up with a flick of her skirt.

Mr. Schue looked taken aback. "Um, okay ladies. Let's see what you've got." He took a seat as Brittany, Mercedes and Santana made their way to the front of the room, Brittany bouncing to the lights and dimming them slightly. They each grabbed a microphone and looked at Brad in a move that could have been choreographed. Brad began to play a soft, sultry melody on the piano.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

The three girls swayed to the beat, caressing their mic stands sensually. Mercedes met Sam's eyes, a wicked smile playing around the corners of her full lips. Sam let out a hard breath. All three girls sang softly, seductively.

"Hot damn," Artie breathed. His eyes bounced back and forth between his two girlfriends. He was pretty sure Santana was trying to undress him with her eyes, while Brittany looked as though she was going to jump him at any moment.

"Trouty and Wheels are lucky as fuck," Puck muttered to Finn. The taller boy nodded, avoiding Rachel's knowing glare.

Sam was torn between staring at Mercedes' lips as she sang, and her hips as they moved to the beat. The knowing looks she kept shooting him weren't helping. Then as the song was ending, she licked her lips. Sam shot out of his seat, grabbing Mercedes' wrist and leading her from the room. Artie, Brittany and Santana weren't far behind, Santana looking over her shoulder long enough to say, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
